Feito Cães e Gatos
by As Perversas
Summary: Eles vão ter que correr muito para pegalas... E elas terão que se esconder muito para eles não achalas. Entre brigas, guerras, orgulhos e paixões, eles vivem, literalmente, Feito Cães e Gatos.
1. A capitã

**Silver: Hum... testando, um dois, três... testando... Olá... Tem alguém aí?**

**Belle: eu to aqui /**_agita os braços freneticamente_

**Lisa: Hum?** _/abre os olhos calmamente_**/ Ah, sim... presente!** _/coça os olhos_

**Silver: Hehe... Bem... Parece que estamos todas aqui... Então vamos começar... Muito bem, essa é uma noite muito especial para nós. Uma noite para ficar na história. Aqui no Kodak Theater...Ops... Script errado... Ok. Aqui no Ff, estamos essa noite anunciando mais um brilhante - modéstia à parte - empreendimento das PERVERSA'S CORPORATION.**

**Belle: Kodak Theater me lembra American Idol... Oops, pensei alto (-.-)... Sim, senhores, um empreendimento único... Não irão se arrepender de depositar seu dinheiro, digo, tempo, lendo essa fic.**

**Lisa: Depois de muitas reuniões, trocas de idéias, tentativas de arrancar os cabelos uma das outras... Ela finalmente está no ar.**

**Silver: Antes de começarmos com o espetáculo, permitam-nos contar como nasceu o projeto que nos trouxe até aqui em conjunto... Era uma tarde chuvosa - pelo menos aqui no Recife - e tediosa...**

**Belle: Aqui não tava chovendo, eu acho...**

**Lisa: Eu não sei bem como estava aqui - afinal, não havia sido convocada ainda - mas, contando que os últimos meses anda fazendo um sol de derreter o cérebro... devia ser uma tarde ensolarada... e eu, provavelmente, deveria estar com uma bela de uma renite. ¬¬ '**

**Belle:**_ /rindo descontroladamente_**/ bem, eu sei, pq aqui ficou meses sem chover... Mas enfim, a Lu me disse que queria escrever uma short S/M e pediu minha ajuda...**

**Silver: Pois é... Bem, eu estava pensando na Mylla e numa conversa que tínhamos tido certa vez sobre a Susan e a Marlene. A Mylla disse que nunca competiria em pé de igualdade com a Susan porque nunca tinha escrito uma saga em que Marlene figurasse. Eu não achava isso justo. Então, naquele dia, eu estava com a tela piscando em branco na minha frente... Quando a BB entrou.**

**Belle: eu suponho que ela tenha decidido falar comigo nesse ponto...**

**Silver: Mais ou menos... Eu estava pensando em escrever uma one-shot... Tinha um título: "Feito Cães e Gatos"; mas nenhuma idéia. Pedi então à BB para formular uma challenge, um desafio para mim. Entre os itens que ela colocou tinha um que me chamou a atenção... Uma perseguição em cima de vassouras. Foi então que realmente começou...**

**Belle: O que era para ser uma one-shot virou uma short-fic... E à medida que escrevíamos, a short fic virou uma long fic... Foi ganhando vida própria, mútiplos sub-enredos, e percebemos, q só nós duas não conseguiríamos.**

**Silver: Aí entrou a Lisa...**

**Lisa: A Lu me falou sobre o projeto e eu simplesmente amei a idéia, principalmente, por causa da existência de um shipper com o qual eu nunca tinha escrito antes.**

**Silver: E assim formou-se a trupe. E a confusão. Reuniões diárias, trocas de música, formulações e reformulações de cenas... Vocês têm ideia do que é escrever a seis mãos?**

**Belle: Duvido que tenham... Eu tinha as mensagens da Lu no meu cel até pouco tempo... mensagens combinando horário pra entrar, etc, etc...**

**Lisa: Eu não cheguei a ter muitas. Geralmente, sempre quando as reuniões eram marcadas, eu estava na net.**

**Silver: Pobres dos meus créditos de celular... Em todo caso, em certo ponto dos trabalhos, me elegeram líder da patota... e eu liberei meu lado mais sádico e tirânico... Distribuindo ordens a torto e a direito... reformulando esquemas... mandando que escrevessem essa ou aquela cena... adoro isso...**

**Lisa: o.O. Sim, ela realmente é uma chefe má... HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Aliás, você não vai me cobrar nada agora, vai?** _/se esconde_**/ Também temos que contar que o esquema da fic foi alterado várias e várias vezes e agora ele chegou a um tamanho - digamos que - razoável.** _/pigarreia/_** 40 caps.**

**Belle: Ela é uma tirana! E ainda diz que tá com sono em off.**

**Lisa: Exploradora!**

**Belle: Vamos fazer um motim!**

**Lisa: Sim! Sem escrever até o próximo Natal!** _/mostra a língua/_

**Silver: Onde eu guardei os chicotes/**_coçando a cabeça/_** Claro que vou cobrar! Ainda faltam um monte de cenas! Onde está o absurdo? Aliás, onde está a falta de absurdo! Eu vou lhes dizer onde está! O absurdo se perdeu nas linhas temporais extraplanares de uma dimensão à esquerda da placa que diz "lugar nenhum"!**

**Lisa/**_ainda tentando entender a frase final_**/ Er...**

**Belle: Vc conseguiu em 5 linhas xD**

**Silver: Em resumo, vocês não seriam nada sem mim. Eu é quem sempre coloco ordem nessa bodega. Digam aí sem consultarem os esquemas... até que capítulos temos cenas nossas prontas e completas?**

_Silêncio_

**Silver: Eu sabia que vocês não sabiam!**

**Belle: Bem, vamos continuar ou essa N/A, fica maior que o capítulo u.u**

**Lisa: Devo concordar /**_mas, se eu não me engano, falta uma cena minha no cap 12. Pelo menos eu sei onde eu parei...huahahahahahaha/_

**Silver: BB, você me deve uma cena no capítulo 10. Hogsmeade, Três Vassouras, tomada não sei mais que número. É isso.**

**Lisa: Aposto que ela pescou... huahahahahaha**

**Belle: Cena que a Lene encontra as garotas no Pub?**

**Lisa: Acho que é essa, não, chefinha?**

**Belle/**_esperando/_** Ela tá dormindo!**

**Lisa: Ih, BB, ela está demorando de escrever... Lá vem bomba. /**_se esconde atrás de uma placa de chumbo/_

**Belle/**_acompanha Lisa/_

**Silver: Exato. Mas não vamos discutir aqui. Ao final das contas, somos uma família. Famílias têm que dar bom exemplo. Eu falo com a mãe de vocês depois (que, por sinal, também não dá bom exemplo...). Em resumo, vocês já sabem como essa loucura começou. Como ela termina? Nem nós sabemos mais... Entre por sua conta e risco, não nos responsabilizamos por eventuais danos advindos da leitura dessa fic. Aliás, se querem culpar alguém, culpem a tia Jo... Até onde eu saiba, nenhuma de nós tem os direitos sobre os personagens, não é?**

**Belle: Bem que eu queria ter u.ú**

**Lisa: Eu bem que queria, mas... bom, podemos rouba-los temporariamente, não/**_olhos__brilhantes/_

**Silver: Somos perversas, não? Podemos bolar um plano... E, além disso, eu faço direito. HUAHUAHUAHUA... Quem sabe não há uma brecha na legislação de direitos autorais? Se bem que, se fizermos alguma coisa contra tia Jo, milhões de pessoas ficarão sem o sétimo livro... Alguém aí quer correr o risco de ser linchada?**

**Belle: Hm... Eu queria roubar um baixista pra mim, mas é mais difícil, já q nenhum dos personagens da Jo é baixista e eu tenho dois em mente que não personagens da Jo, mas são ingleses... E isso não interessa vocês... Desculpa...**

**Lisa: Eu não. Até ter uma outra idéia melhor, não...** _/olhar pensativo/_

**Silver: Eu acho que deveríamos todoas entrar num convento e esquecer o mundo mundano. Homens são antas. Por isso acabamos nos apegando a personagens. Ou ídolos distantes /**_arrumando os óculos e preparando o divã_**/ acho que não seria convento... precisamos é de um psiquiatra mesmo... Mas o que isso tem a ver com a fic? Não acham que a gente já enrolou demais?**

**Belle: Deixa eu sonhar com meu baixista pervertido, baixinho, e com sotaque britânico, por favor?**

**Silver: Eu mereço...**

**Lisa: Até que eu queria um Remus da vida. Mas, não se preocupe, titia. Se ele for junto, eu vou para o convento sem fazer objeções. /**_Lisa se lembra que já está em um_**/ Ahhh, traz ele para cá? Aqui também tem Ala Psiquiátrica!**

**Belle: Merece /**_cantando_**/ Ela merece! Ela merece!**

**Lisa/**_acompanha BB na cantoria/_

**Siver: Ok, vou ir me jogar da janela. Antes, desejo que aproveitem o passeio. A vista. A paisagem. E etc. Passar bem.**

**Belle:** _/escondendo a garrafa de vodka_**/ A Lu é uma boa companheira, a lu é uma boa companheiraaaaaa... Ninguém pode negar... sai do palco**

**Lisa/**_olha para os lados e se vê sozinha_**/ Cadê o Remie/**_sai correndo/_

**Silver:** _/suspira_**/ E, como sempre, sobra pra mim... Digam tchau, Lilica!**

**"coro" Tchau Lilica \o**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 01: A capitã**

* * *

- E o jogo continua empatado! 50 a 50! Parece que tão cedo não vamos deixar o campo, pessoal!

Sirius levantou os olhos por alguns breves instantes para o céu escuro. O vento sibilava furiosamente ao redor deles, enquanto a chuva caía violenta, fazendo do campo de quadribol um verdadeiro mar de lama. Não eram as condições mais propícias para um bom jogo, mas eles não podiam mandar no tempo.

Ele rapidamente flexionou os braços ao ouvir uma vassoura zunir à sua direita. James passou a toda, segurando firmemente a goles, tendo os artilheiros da Corvinal logo atrás dele. Era tarefa de Sirius impedir os azuis de roubar a goles do artilheiro da Grifinória. Mesmo que isso envolvesse ter que lançar balaços em garotas.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram em desaprovação quando ele rebateu dois balaços seguidos em cima de Marlene McKinnon. Não era culpa dele se a moça era doida o suficiente para pertencer a um time de quadribol. Ela devia saber que aquele campo não era um lugar para garotas.

Marlene, entretanto, não teve dificuldades em se desviar dos dois balaços. Ela era pequena e leve o suficiente para fazer a vassoura girar para a esquerda sem grandes problemas. Aquele era o principal trunfo da setimanista: Marlene era ágil como um gato e era realmente difícil conseguir pegá-la. Entretanto, num dia de chuva como aquele, esse trunfo acabava por se tornar uma faca de dois gumes.

Por alguns breves momentos, ela perdeu o controle da vassoura. O vento estava muito forte e, se suas vestes não estivessem encharcadas de água, ela provavelmente já teria sido levada há muito tempo por ele. Arqueando o corpo de leve para a direita, ela conseguiu contrabalançar novamente seu peso ao longo da vassoura, equilibrando-se.

- E James Potter marca mais um gol para a Grifinória, abrindo uma vantagem de dez pontos para o time dos leões!

Ela cerrou os dentes, abaixando-se na vassoura, de modo a imprimir mais velocidade a ela. Os cabelos soltos açoitaram suas costas, e ela rapidamente aproximou-se de Keitch, o goleiro do seu time.

- Keitch, pelo amor de Merlin, você tem que voar ao redor dos aros, está indo demais para frente! - ela gritou, forçando ao máximo a voz para se fazer ouvir.

O rapaz passou as mãos pelos cabelos claros e jogou a goles para ela, com um sorriso torto.

- Sim, capitã!

Marlene bufou, mas logo deu a volta com a vassoura, consciente dos olhos dos batedores grifinórios nela.

- Galvin, o que você está esperando para achar esse pomo... - ela resmungou consigo mesma, começando a desviar dos balaços, os olhos fixos nos aros defendidos por MacFarlan.

Enquanto ditava as ordens, a garota estava plenamente consciente dos olhos de Black seguindo-a pelo campo. O rapaz parecia decidido a derrubá-la da vassoura a qualquer custo, mas claro, ela jamais se deixaria derrubar por um dos reis da Grifinória. Nunca.

Desviou-se de mais um balaço mandado por ele, que, por sua vez se divertia bastante com as manobras executadas por ela. Com um passe rápido ela jogou a bola para Mathew Fairchild que estava logo abaixo dela e acelerou a vassoura, chegando mais rapidamente à área dos aros da grifinória. A goles agora estava com Phillipe Edwards e ele se aproximava rapidamente dela.

Como se fosse em câmera lenta, Marlene assistiu a seu artilheiro ser atingido em cheio por um balaço e deixar a goles cair. Deu um impulso e antes que pudesse perceber, estava de cabeça para baixo, presa à vassoura apenas pelos pés, a goles segura nas duas mãos.

- Impressionante! A artilheira e capitã da Corvinal, Marlene McKinnon acaba de pegar a goles de uma maneira incomum. Agora vamos ver se ela consegue virar este jogo.

Com um impulso ágil, Marlene se virou, acabando por desviar de mais um balaço de Sirius. Aquela passara perigosamente perto. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Levantou o cabo da vassoura e sentiu os grossos pingos de chuva caindo diretamente sobre ela. O campo agora estava bem embaixo e ela empreendeu uma descida totalmente vertical, fintando o goleiro e...

- Gooool! Da Corvinal! Tudo empatado novamente!

Marlene ergueu a vassoura mais uma vez, exibindo um sorriso triunfante e voou na direção de Black, que a encarava com os olhos apertados.

- Isso foi baixo, Black. Você poderia ter me matado. - ela murmurou para ele, que, mesmo com todo o barulho de aplausos e chuva pôde entender perfeitamente o que ela dissera.

Sirius não disse nada em resposta, apenas assistiu a artilheira adversária afastar-se e deu um sorriso de lado, tirando os cabelos molhados do rosto e voltando a se concentrar no jogo, ou pelo menos tentando.

Nesse momento, James deu mais uma rasante junto a ele, fazendo um sinal com as mãos. Sirius assentiu, sorrindo. Sabia o que aquilo significava. Wright provavelmente encontrara o pomo. Era uma questão de tempo agora. Quando ganhassem aquele jogo, estariam à frente no campeonato, e só teriam mais um jogo contra a Sonserina antes de receberem a taça.

Ele acelerou a vassoura, passando por Edwards e logo chegando em Marlene. Ela estava tentando se aproximar da goles quando ele jogou um novo balaço contra ela. Irritada, Marlene virou-se para ele, os olhos claros brilhando com fúria.

- Esse não é o lugar mais indicado para jovens damas, McKinnon. Por que insiste nisso?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma hurra partiu das arquibancadas dos leões e os dois se viraram a tempo de ver Wright levantar a mão vitoriosamente, onde o pomo ainda se debatia.

- E a Grifinória vence mais uma vez! 210 a 60! Os leões tomam a liderança do campeonato com uma diferença de quase cem pontos em cima da Sonserina!

Sirius abriu ainda mais o sorriso, sentindo o gosto de chuva nos lábios. Marlene fez uma careta de raiva, dando as costas a ele.

- Ainda há tempo de reconsiderar minha proposta, McKinnon. Tenho certeza que a festa de comemoração vai ser perfeita. Não gostaria que você a perdesse por um orgulho tolo.

Ela virou-se para ele, um meio sorriso irônico nos lábios vermelhos.

- Sinto muito, Black. Mas há coisas mais importantes que assistir a você se vangloriando por sua total e completa insensibilidade e machismo. Mas, mesmo assim, obrigada.

Em seguida, ela inclinou a vassoura para baixo, pousando graciosamente no chão ao lado dos outros integrantes do seu time. Madame Hook aproximou-se, juntamente com James, e os dois apertaram-se as mãos. Sirius observou, ainda no ar, a garota retirar-se para os vestiários em seguida, enquanto os outros grifinórios enchiam o campo agora para comemorar antecipadamente o título. James estava, certamente, rindo à toa nesse exato instante.

Ele revirou os olhos sem perder o sorriso e a imitou, juntando-se ao seu time. James se aproximou dele, mas, diferente do que ele imaginara, não havia um sorriso na face do amigo. O capitão da Grifinória estava estranhamente sério.

- Sirius, cara, o que você tinha hoje? Deixou quase todo o trabalho pra o Quigley, perseguindo a McKinnon daquele jeito! - James observou Sirius cruzar os braços, começando a caminhar na direção dos vestiários. Por alguns instantes, ele perguntou-se se deveria ficar e esperar o resto do time, mas logo começou a seguir o amigo de perto - E então, Pads, vai falar?

- Eu convidei a McKinnon para a nossa festa de comemoração antes do jogo. - o rapaz respondeu dando de ombros, ainda sem perder o sorriso que o acompanhava desde que falara com a Corvinal pela última vez.

- Você o quê! - James se jogou no banco piscando em descrença para o amigo. - Eu sempre achei que você não confraternizava com o inimigo!

- Se o inimigo for uma bela morena trinta centímetros menor que eu, eu não ligo de "confraternizar" com ela. - Sirius respondeu, começando a se secar.

- Oh, meu caro... A Marlene McKinnon é do tipo pimentinha. Nós, marotos, e o tipo pimentinha, não costumamos nos dar muito bem. - o outro começou a imitar o amigo.

- Fale por você, Potter. Eu nunca tive problemas com a Lily.

- Você nunca se interessou pela Lily, Pads. - James jogou uma toalha molhada no amigo. - Acredite em mim, antes que você perceba, estará fazendo de tudo para sair com ela. - e com essas palavras proféticas, James desapareceu nos chuveiros.

- Calma aí... - Sirius entrou no boxe ao lado do amigo. - Eu achei que você e a Lily eram apenas amigos.

- Bem, depois de três anos de perseguições, é um avanço, você não acha? - se Sirius pudesse ver James, perceberia um certo ar sonhador no rosto do amigo.

- E você prevê que EU vou ter a mesma sina obsessiva que você?

- Bem, os corvinais costumam ser mais racionais, então você talvez pule o estágio da amizade, depois que os dois perceberem que se amam, porém não querem admitir. - James suspirou. - Eu devo admitir, é frustrante. - o som do chuveiro do lado parou e Sirius ouviu James sair.

- Se é assim, por que você não fala isso com a ruiva? - o garoto disse depois de terminar o próprio banho.

- Não é simples, Sirius. Como eu disse, grifinórios são menos racionais e muito mais orgulhosos. Eu não vou engolir meu orgulho de ter desistido dela e aceitado apenas a amizade, e ela não vai engolir o orgulho e admitir que esteve errada por três anos.

Sirius colocou a toalha ao redor da cintura, deixando seu box para encarar o amigo, que já estava quase pronto.

- James, você está parecendo um astrólogo barato. Corvinais isso, grifinórios aquilo... Blá blá blá... Isso é assustador. Francamente. E não é como se eu fosse ficar obcecado pela McKinnon. - ele deu de ombros, terminando de se vestir.

- Bem, se você diz. - James respondeu já na saída do vestiário - Mas eu ainda tenho minhas convicções e acho que você deveria ouvir a voz da experiência.

- James... Cala a boca. - Sirius deu um soco no ombro do amigo e os dois saíram do vestiário, ao mesmo tempo em que o restante do time entrava. - Bem próxima parada, comemoração na sala comunal.

* * *

Marlene entrou no dormitório ainda irritada e frustrada com o jogo, apesar de ter ficado algum tempo voando no campo para ver se espairecia. Aparentemente, no entanto, tirar Sirius Black da cabeça era realmente tão difícil quanto se dizia por aí. Suspirando ela se aproximou das amigas, Hestia e Emmeline, que se encontravam sentadas em uma das mesas de xadrez que havia espalhadas pela sala comunal.

- Boa noite, garotas. - ela suspirou, conjurando uma cadeira e se sentando para assistir ao jogo das amigas.

- Bom jogo, Lene. - Emmeline comentou. - Vai entrar para a história o modo como você pegou aquela goles.

- Não que tenha adiantado muito. Eles ganharam. - ela resmungou.

- Ora, Marlene. Você precisa parar de levar o quadribol tão a sério. - Hestia respondeu, avançando um bispo ameaçadoramente na direção de um peão de Emmeline.

- Ela tem razão. - o rosto de Emmeline se contorceu ao ver seu peão massacrado. - Não entendo por que você considera tanto uma vitória em cima da Grifinória.

- Faz oito anos. Oito anos desde que alguém conseguiu derrotá-los na copa. Perdem um jogo raramente. Seria interessante se alguém os vencesse pra variar. - Marlene respondeu, emburrada.

- Bem, por que você não pára de pensar nisso, pra variar? O jogo já acabou e nós ainda temos mais um outro pela frente, podemos muito bem virar. É estatisticamente possível. - Emmeline respondeu.

- Mas fisicamente improvável. Nós teríamos que vencer a Lufa-Lufa de maneira particularmente espetacular, somando no mínimo duzentos pontos de diferença, para termos alguma tranqüilidade. Ganhar é fácil, o problema é conseguirmos estes pontos. A Lufa-Lufa tem a melhor defesa... - a capitã disse, olhando para o tabuleiro. As peças pareceram se encolher, indignadas. - Para completar, a Sonserina teria que ganhar com uma pouca margem de pontos sobre a Grifinória.

- Espera... Se nós temos o melhor ataque, o segundo melhor é da Sonserina, e a melhor defesa é da Lufa-Lufa, como é que os grifinórios sempre ganham? - Hestia finalmente tirou os olhos do tabuleiro, no que foi imitada por Emmeline.

- Eles têm os melhores batedores e o melhor apanhador. Os batedores deles,principalmente, têm sido um grande problema na nossa vida. - os olhos de Marlene faiscaram ao se lembrar de Sirius.

- O Black hoje, em especial, parecia cismado com a sua cara... - Hestia comentou. - Foi impressão minha ou ele realmente mandou aquele balaço na sua direção quando você estava de cabeça para baixo?

- Se foi sua, foi minha também. - Marlene tentou parecer indiferente, dando de ombros. - Mas eu ainda vou reclamar com o capitão deles, ah, se vou. O Potter não pode deixar seus jogadores usarem golpes desses. O Black deveria ser suspenso do time.

- Acho que quem decide isso são os professores, não? - Emmeline comentou.

- Ah, não interessa... Ele simplesmente não poderia ter feito aquilo, e eu vou conversar com o Potter sobre isso. - Marlene suspirou. - Acho que vou subir para o quarto... Ah... Vocês sabem. Treinar um pouco.

- Certo... - as duas amigas trocaram olhares significativos, enquanto Marlene se retirava do recinto.

A jovem McKinnon sentou-se na cama e começou a se concentrar. Não eram muitos os que sabiam, mas Marlene, desde o ano anterior, estava tomando aulas de Transfiguração Avançada com a Professora McGonagall com o intuito de se tornar uma animaga. Claro que havia o pequeno desconforto de visitas mensais de fiscais do ministério, mas se ela queria ser um animago legal, teria que ser assim.

_"Deixe seus instintos tomarem conta de você. Sinta o animal que tem dentro de si e que quer sair"_.As palavras de McGonagall ecoavam na mente quase vazia da garota.

Marlene seguia atentamente às instruções e já conseguia transfigurar as mãos em patas felinas, o que indicava que ela seria algum representante da espécie. Desta vez ela treinava para conseguir transformar mais alguma coisa. Porém era realmente difícil concentrar com Sirius Black toda hora pulando em seus pensamentos. Antes que percebesse a mente de Marlene a levava de volta aos minutos anteriores ao jogo daquela tarde.

_- Entenderam? Galvin, você precisa achar esse pomo antes de Wright. Ou então, pode ter certeza, já era. - ela terminava de passar as instruções ao time, já do lado de fora do campo, quando o time da Grifinória saiu dos vestiários._

_O jogo ainda seria em meia hora, porém ambos os times tinham o costume de aproveitar o campo enquanto ainda estava vazio. Potter se aproximou do time da Corvinal com um sorriso cordial, mas que Marlene considerou desafiador._

_- Parece que vai chover. - o garoto disse com simplicidade. _

_Mal as palavras saíram de sua boca, um trovão ecoou._

_- Isso não vai ser muito bom para os seus óculos. - a garota observou._

_- A minha capacidade como artilheiro independe do clima. - ele respondeu, apesar de Marlene ter plena consciência do fato. - Nada que um 'impervius' não resolva. De qualquer maneira, só vim desejar boa sorte antes do jogo. Estive esperando ansiosamente para jogar com a formação que você escolheu, Marlene. - ela se deixou sorrir._

_- Só os melhores por aqui, James._

_E entrou para o vestiário, para colocar o uniforme azul da casa dos corvos. Julgava-se totalmente sozinha, então não se importou em entrar numa cabine para se trocar. Depois de vestir a blusa e a calça, se preparava para calçar as luvas, quando ouviu uma voz._

_- Uau, McKinnon. Você sempre se troca assim? - ela se virou e viu Sirius Black a encarando um tanto quanto... Embasbacado._

_- Black! - ela se sentiu corar involuntariamente. - Há quanto... quanto tempo, você está aí? - ela puxou a capa para perto de si. Apesar de completamente vestida, o comentário do rapaz a fizera sentir-se totalmente nua._

_- O bastante. - ele respondeu piscando várias vezes, como que acordando, e sorrindo divertido logo após._

_- O que você quer aqui, Black? - ela perguntou, agora totalmente mal-humorada._

_Se já não o via com bons olhos, agora com certeza o achava um babaca. Ela já tinha um pré-conceito sobre os Black, construído durante anos por Marcus, seu irmão mais velho. Marcus havia tido vários problemas com a prima de Sirius, Bellatrix, enquanto estudavam em Hogwarts e trabalhara todo um folclore sobre a dita família. Agora, com um Sirius Black boquiaberto à sua frente depois de vê-la trocar de roupa, o folclore passara rapidamente a se tornar real._

_- Eu vim te fazer um convite. - ele disse, dando um sorriso de lado que, embora Marlene não soubesse, era típico do maroto._

_- Que tipo de convite? - ela perguntou, ainda desconfiada._

_- Por que você não vai à festa de comemoração que iremos fazer depois do jogo? Eu gostaria de ver você lá._

_Ela franziu o rosto, numa clara tentativa de controlar sua irritação._

_- Qual é o seu problema, Black? Não se convida o adversário para uma festa de comemoração de vitória antes de um jogo!_

_- Mas é óbvio que nós vamos ganhar. - ele respondeu, divertido. _

_Marlene se levantou e foi a passos duros até ele._

_- Escuta aqui, seu... - ela disse apertando o dedo indicador no peitoral dele e olhando para cima. Ele era bem mais alto que ela, afinal. - O jogo só acaba quando ele termina! - e com essas palavras ela saiu do vestiário deixando um grifinório um tanto quanto sorridente atrás de si._

Abrindo os olhos lentamente depois de ter essas lembranças um tanto quanto inconvenientes em sua opinião, a garota soltou um longo suspiro. Olhando um tanto quanto desapontada para as mãos, que continuavam iguais, ela se jogou na cama, pronta para desistir e dormir. Um gritinho assustado, no entanto, a fez levantar-se.

- O que foi? - ela disse olhando para Hestia que a encarava de olhos arregalados.

- Seu... er... Nariz... Digo, focinho. - a outra jogou um espelho para a cama de Marlene que o pegou imediatamente.

No lugar do nariz, a garota agora tinha um focinho totalmente felino.

- Fantástico! - ela murmurou.

- Eu acho bizarro. Dá pra voltar ao normal? - Hestia pediu, fechando as cortinas da cama ao redor de si para trocar de roupa.

- Deixe-me ver. - ela concentrou-se em sua forma humana, e assistiu, pelo espelho, o focinho voltar a ser nariz. - Pronto. - ela disse no instante em que Hestia abriu o cortinado, aparecendo totalmente de pijamas.

- Bem melhor. - Marlene jogou o espelho de volta para a amiga e voltou a cair na cama, totalmente eufórica para contar os avanços à professora McGonagall no dia seguinte.

E melhor ainda, por poder dormir com uma desculpa para não pensar em Sirius Black.


	2. A chaleira de Remus

**Belle: Senhoras e Senhores...**

**Silver: ...voltamos a apresentar...**

**Lisa: Sessão... digo, Feito Cães e Gatos!**

**Belle: Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo, e para explicar as dúvidas, aqui está Silverghost! risinhos**

**Silver: Por que sempre sobra pra mim?**

**Lisa: Claro que tem que ser você! Você sempre nos explora! Então, temos que explora-la um pouco também. / se esconde /**

**Belle: Lisa disse tudo...**

**Silver: Ok, ok... Bem, aparentemente, a dúvida geral do capítulo passado foi quanto ao fato de James ser artilheiro e não apanhador... Para quem não sabe, em entrevistas, a tia Jo confirmou que James era artilheiro. O fato de ter sido colocado como apanhador NO FILME foi um lapso - ou não - da Warner. Na verdade, se vocês olharem nos livros, em nenhum ponto diz que James era apanhador. Para buscarmos essa e outras informações, fomos parar no Lexicon, um dos melhores sites na net sobre HP. Pena que seja em inglês...  
****  
Bem, estamos meio sem tempo hoje... Meia noite e vinte e sete, todas con sono... Sobrou pra mim dar tchau também... E aproveitem o capítulo. Sábado que vem, estamos de volta!**

**Beijos a todos!**

**p.s.: esse capítulo é dedicado à Mylla, que ajudou a escrevê-lo e colaborou com a cena da Dorcas!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 02: A chaleira de Remus**

* * *

Lily olhou-se uma última vez no espelho, acabando de prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Sorriu ao ver o resultado. Com os cabelos presos, a face dela se destacava, deixando aos olhos verdes o lugar de honra.

- Lily, você vai passar a noite aí? - a voz de Dorcas veio abafada do outro lado da porta.

A ruiva sorriu para sua imagem e, em seguida, abriu a porta do banheiro, deparando-se com os cabelos dourados e os olhos claros de Dorcas Meadowes.

- Não precisava de todo esse escândalo. - ela observou, passando pela amiga.

- Não precisava de toda essa arrumação. - Dorcas respondeu no mesmo tom - Linda, maravilhosa ou toda desarrumada, o Potter não faz questão, desde que você apareça.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Lá vem você de novo com essa história... Eu já disse...

- Vocês ainda estão discutindo? - Alice perguntou, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto - Lily, você é monitora-chefe, lembre-se que a professora McGonagall só permitiu essa festa porque VOCÊ estaria cuidando de tudo.

- Você está se esquecendo do James. Ele é o monitor-chefe, sabia? Também é responsável por tudo. - Lily respondeu, aproximando-se da amiga.

- Na verdade, é algo impossível de se esquecer, já que você está sempre nos lembrando do cargo que ele possui e de como se surpreendeu ao perceber que ele levou as coisas a sério pela primeira vez na vida. - Dorcas observou - E de como vocês têm tido conversas civilizadas na saleta que vocês dividem por conta dos seus dormitórios como monitores-chefes, de como ele tem sido gentil nos últimos tempos, de como...

- Chega, ok? - Lily virou-se para ela, os olhos brilhando perigosamente - Vamos descer de uma vez para essa festa.

Dorcas e Alice se entreolharam e logo seguiram a amiga. As três desceram as escadarias que levavam ao salão comunal, todo decorado com bandeirolas vermelho e douradas. Muita gente já estava circulando por ali, especialmente junto à lareira. Pelas janelas, ainda se podia ver uma garoa fraca cair sobre a Floresta Negra.

Lily pulou os últimos dois degraus, rapidamente vasculhando o aposento com os olhos, até pousá-los sobre a figura de James. Ele estava junto a Remus, conversando alguma coisa à meia-voz, os olhos parecendo um tanto preocupados por trás das lentes dos óculos.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a amiga fazia sua busca, Dorcas passava por ela, caminhando a passos firmes até a poltrona em que Sirius estava displicentemente sentado, tendo uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada em uma das mãos. Na outra, ele equilibrava o bloco de papel no qual ela costumava fazer os esboços que mais tarde se tornariam os belos desenhos para os quais tinha tanto talento.

- Não há tanta graça em ver um desenho antes da arte final - informou Dorcas, sentando-se no braço da poltrona de Sirius e cruzando os braços.

- Eu os prefiro assim - replicou o moreno, avaliando o desenho no qual ela trabalhara durante todo aquele dia - Sem o colorido e os feitiços para que ganhe movimento. Parece ainda mais real em preto e branco.

- Está me ofendendo. Eu procuro ser o mais profissional possível. - ela riu.

Por um momento, Sirius nada disse. Parecia francamente impressionado, enquanto admirava os jardins de Hogwarts sob uma chuva torrencial. O imponente salgueiro lutador ganhava um destaque especial em meio à paisagem sombria. Apontou para a árvore, réplica perfeita da original.

- Você deveria experimentar desenhá-lo à noite - sugeriu Sirius, entregando o bloco a Dorcas - Sabe, sob a luz da lua. Aposto que renderia um belo desenho.

- Não é má idéia - concordou a loirinha, enquanto depositava seu inseparável bloco em cima da mesinha mais próxima. - Você tem um bom olho para isso, Sirius.

O moreno curvou os lábios em um sorriso insinuante, como se subitamente estivesse relembrando algo muito bom.

- Eu não tenho uma memória fotográfica como a sua, - ele disse, sorvendo mais um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada - mas eu jamais vou me esquecer da cara que a McKinnon fez quando quase despencou da vassoura durante o jogo de hoje... É uma pena você não ter visto, Dorcas.

- E qual seria a vantagem positiva de ver você tentando cometer um assassinato, Sirius? - inquiriu a garota, enquanto o sorriso do maroto transformava-se em uma gargalhada rouca.

- Você acabaria por ser a cúmplice - brincou ele, ao que ela franziu o nariz em evidente desagrado. - Mas você simplesmente precisava ter visto, Dorcas. Conseguiria o desenho mais perfeito de sua promissora carreira.

Dorcas riu fracamente e meneou a cabeça.

- Sinto lhe decepcionar, Sirius, mas eu não quero passar o resto dos meus dias cumprindo pena em Azkaban.

- Pense no lado bom... Poderíamos ficar na mesma cela... O que acha? – ele sorriu de modo galante.

Dorcas ergueu uma sobrancelha e o encarou de forma meio penetrante, meio risonha.

- Você está brincando, não está?

Sirius a encarou com um ar quase descrente.

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. – ele disse sem ter largado o sorriso. Dorcas revirou os olhos e suspirou resignadamente.

- Sem chance, Sirius. Eu não vou fazer esse desenho.

Ele a encarou com um olhar que lhe lembrou muito um cachorro em estado de plena carência, fazendo com que a loira sentisse sua face queimar levemente.

- Talvez, se você me pedisse outra coisa... – ela murmurou, se limitando a tomar a sua pasta de desenho em mãos e folheá-la, apesar de não dar muita importância a esse fato.

Dorcas lançou um olhar de soslaio para Sirius e percebeu o ar malicioso que ele conservava em sua face.

- Posso pedir o que eu quiser?

- Você não presta, Sirius. – ela soltou num murmúrio, depois de ter engolfado uma boa quantidade de ar, como se estivesse receosa e, ao mesmo tempo, determinada em dizer o que desejava.

- As pessoas cismam com isso. – ele revirou os olhos, mas, ainda assim, não perdeu o sorriso. – O que você acha que eu vou pedir a você, Dorcas? – Sirius adquiriu um tom sério e a fitou com o olhar meio estreitado.

Dorcas inspirou profundamente, como se estivesse arrependida do que havia acabado de dizer e incerta do que agora responder. Mordeu o lábio inferior e o fitou meio de esguelha. Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos lentamente e seus lábios se curvaram num novo sorriso ante a indecisão da loirinha.

- Deixei-a sem palavras, Dorcas? – ele a encarou de forma penetrante.

A grifinória mal percebera o que havia acontecido depois. Num momento, estava sentada displicentemente no braço da poltrona de Sirius e, no segundo depois, escorregava lentamente até o colo dele, sentindo braços fortes e quentes envolverem-na pela cintura.

- Faria mal eu pedi-la para que me desenhe, então?

Dorcas piscou várias vezes, ligeiramente surpresa diante do pedido dele. Sirius soltou um fraco risinho e a estreitou mais em seus braços, fazendo com que um leve arrepio descesse gradativamente através da espinha da garota.

- O que você achou que eu pediria? – ele questionou, as orbes cinzentas adquirindo um leve tom azulado. _Gris._

Dorcas mirou os olhos dele, admirada. Era quase surreal ver, gradativamente, o azul tomar conta da íris dele, como uma parte do céu que irrompe entre as nuvens escuras de uma tempestade...

- Dorcas? – ele a chamou num tom doce.

A loira tornou a piscar, meio atordoada. Fitou a face de Sirius, ainda confusa e sentiu-se levemente envergonhada ao perceber que o seu nariz estava rente ao dele. Dorcas percebeu que Sirius não se importava, ao contrário, ele parecia estar gostando. "Claro, ele é um maroto..." ela pensou num resmungo.

- Seus olhos... – ela disse, um pouco rouca. – são... – ela percebeu que ele sorrira – _Magníficos_...

- Então, eu daria um bom quadro? – ele indagou, e ela percebeu que havia um quê de divertimento em sua voz.

Dorcas esboçou um sincero sorriso em resposta e abriu o seu bloco de desenhos cautelosamente. Sirius apenas se limitou a vê-la tirar uma espécie _pena estranha_ do bolso e procurar uma página em branco.

- Como você prefere? – perguntou a loira, adquirindo um tom levemente profissional, enquanto voltava o olhar para o maroto.

Sirius que, aquele ponto, fitava o bloco de Dorcas com um olhar meio vago, ergueu a cabeça e exibiu uma feição confusa.

- Como...?

- Você, Sirius. – ela respondeu calmamente – Você prefere de rosto ou corpo inteiro?

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e ergueu uma sobrancelha, numa feição quase cômica. Dorcas abafou um riso com uma das mãos.

- Seu _desenho_, Sirius.

- Ah! O desenho. – ele exclamou, como se só agora entendesse.

- Não foi o que você me pediu? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Qual forma você acha melhor? – ele retrucou com uma outra indagação – A profissional aqui é você.

Dorcas sentiu o rosto esquentar quase que automaticamente, tentando não notar as pessoas que circulavam um pouco mais afastadas deles.

- Eu sou uma mera amadora, Sirius...

- Não seja tão modéstia. – ele disse meio risonho – Você sabe muito bem que é ótima nisso.

Ela não pode deixar de esconder um sorriso por isso.

- Eu gostei dos seus olhos. – ela disse meio tímida.

- Desenhando somente o rosto, você poderá realçá-los, não? – ele soltou de imediato.

Dorcas cruzou os braços e o encarou com uma face falsamente carrancuda.

- Você mesmo não disse que a profissional aqui sou eu?

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada meio rouca e deu de ombros. Dorcas percebeu que ele a abraçara mais forte, de modo que seu ombro ficou recostado ao peito dele.

- Foi fácil presumir isso... – ele respondeu, ainda risonho – E então, quando vai começar?

- Se quiser, agora mesmo. – ela fez menção de se levantar, mais Sirius a impediu.

- Para onde você está indo? – ele indagou, surpreso.

- Você não quer que eu te desenhe?

- É necessário você sair para poder fazer isso?

Ela sentiu a face enrubescer.

- Não, mas...

- E então? Não vejo problema algum... - ele sorriu de forma sincera. – Sempre tive a curiosidade de presenciar a arte tomando forma através de suas mãos...

Dorcas mordeu o lábio inferior e fitou o papel em branco como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Como confessar que ela se sentia incomodada em trabalhar com qualquer pessoa observando-a? Ela podia sentir a respiração quente do rapaz sobre o seu pescoço...

- Promete que vai fingir que não existe, enquanto eu estiver desenhando você?

- Como, se você terá que, constantemente, olhar para mim?

- Bom, se você sentir que não poderá ficar quieto, eu posso te aplicar uma _Petrificus_ _Totallis_ – ela retrucou, divertida, ao que Sirius torceu o nariz, indignado.

- Você _me_ azararia?

Ela deu de ombros, como se desse uma mera importância ao fato.

- Ossos do ofício, Sirius Black.

- Hum... – ele fez uma breve careta com a boca – Vou tentar ficar parado.

Apesar de Sirius ter dito isso, Dorcas não se sentia tão confiante assim nas palavras dele, afinal, a mão dele passeou lentamente pela sua barriga.

- Assim espero. – ela disse num meio sorriso e suspirou profundamente – Posso começar?

Sirius levou a mão aos cabelos e Dorcas o encarou com ar de desagrado.

- Estava bom daquela maneira. – ela explicou ao ver o nítido ar de confusão expresso nos olhos dele.

Sirius sorriu meio de lado.

- Não quer tentar consertar o meu erro, Dorcas?

Ela meneou a cabeça e sorriu fracamente. As mãos da garota abandonaram o bloco de desenhos e foram guiadas até os cabelos negros do rapaz. Sirius, em resposta, a estreitou mais em seus braços, forçando-a a virar o tronco para ele. A loira entreabriu os lábios ao passo que Sirius aproximava-se a fim de capturá-los.

Um longo suspiro escapou dos lábios da garota quando Sirius aprofundou o beijo gradativamente. Dorcas afundou os dedos nos cabelos do rapaz, e debruçou-se levemente sobre ele, fazendo-o recostar-se completamente no encosto da poltrona.

O baque surdo de algo caindo no chão fez com que Dorcas se separasse de Sirius quase que automaticamente. O maroto exibia um ar satisfeito e os olhos completamente brilhantes.

Dorcas abaixou o corpo lentamente a fim de pegar o bloco que caíra no chão e lançou um sorriso divertido aos cabelos de Sirius, que se encontravam tão ou mais revoltos que o de James.

- Pronto, ficou perfeito.

Sirius apenas sorriu ante a afirmação dela e a ajeitou mais em seus braços, enquanto algumas pessoas observavam o casal com curiosidade. Sim, aquela seria uma longa noite...

* * *

Lily aproximou-se calmamente dos dois rapazes. Remus foi o primeiro a percebê-la e rapidamente se calou. James ainda gesticulava quando afinal a ruiva entrou em seu campo de visão, ao que ele emudeceu.

- Atrapalho alguma coisa? - ela perguntou com um meio sorriso.

James meneou a cabeça.

- De forma alguma. Precisa de alguma coisa, Lils?

Ela apenas abriu ainda mais o sorriso, balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto se sentava em uma das poltronas próximas a eles, observando, pensativamente, a chuva pela janela.

- Podem continuar a conversa, eu não pretendo interromper. - ela observou após alguns instantes de silêncio.

Remus e James se entreolharam com suspeita. Isso não passou despercebido para a ruiva e ela meneou a cabeça de leve, sabendo que, até instantes atrás, eles estavam falando dela.

- Bem... - James começou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, nervosamente - Seja como for, não acho que a McKinnon tenha ficado muito satisfeita com aquilo. Se ela falar com algum dos professores, podem suspender o Sirius... E seria complicado para nós enfrentar esses últimos jogos sem o Pads.

- O que aconteceu? - Lily perguntou, voltando-se novamente para eles.

- Você não estava no jogo? - o moreno perguntou, olhando-a com certa reprovação.

Sem querer, a jovem sentiu-se corar de leve diante do olhar dele. Meneou rapidamente a cabeça para espantar pensamentos indesejados, que vinham se instalando com cada vez mais freqüência em sua cabeça e sorriu constrangida.

- Sinto muito, James, eu tive que atualizar alguns relatórios, passei a tarde na sala da monitoria... Além disso, eu estou ainda um tanto gripada, não seria muito inteligente sair do castelo sob essa chuva.

Remus sorriu, começando a se afastar.

- Depois dessa confissão de culpa, Lils, creio que você terá que ser doutrinada pelo Prongs aqui acerca do dever sagrado do quadribol... Como eu já tive minha cota de "_Remus, por que diabos você não foi nos ver_" na vida, receio que terá que passar por mais essa provação sozinha. Com licença.

- Tudo bem, Remus. - ela o cumprimentou com a cabeça, enquanto James sentava-se na poltrona diante da dela - Então, você vai brigar comigo?

James apenas sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

- Em parte, a culpa é minha. Eu deveria ter atualizado os relatórios no começo da semana. Você está fazendo meu trabalho. Eu sinto muito por estar sobrecarregando você nas últimas semanas e...

- De maneira alguma! - ela sentou-se na beirada da poltrona, aproximando-se de modo quase imperceptível até os joelhos de ambos se encostarem - Você estava dando duro nos treinos. A professora McGonagall teria te matado se você não agisse como o capitão que é.

Ele piscou os olhos, a respiração acelerada, passando a língua de leve sobre os lábios. Lily respirou fundo ao perceber o olhar dele, e rapidamente ajeitou-se em seu lugar.

- E então, o que o Sirius fez?

O rapaz levou alguns instantes até que sua respiração voltasse ao normal e ele deixou-se escorregar para o encosto de sua poltrona, fitando Lily com certo desapontamento.

- Ele quase matou a McKinnon com um balaço. Ela ficou de cabeça para baixo na vassoura para alcançar uma goles... Eu confesso que foi uma manobra simplesmente incrível. Uma pena que ela seja uma corvinal, eu me sentiria honrado em tê-la como membro do meu time.

Lily estreitou os olhos de leve.

- Estou ouvindo isso da mesma pessoa que, quando assumiu o cargo de capitão no ano passado, desdenhou do time da Lufa-lufa por ele ser quase que completamente composto por garotas e teve uma crise de risos no começo do ano quando Marlene foi indicada para capitã da Corvinal? - ela cruzou os braços - Onde está seu discurso de "_garotas não foram feitas para quadribol_"?

- As pessoas mudam, Lils. - ele respondeu, dando um sorriso um tanto malicioso.

Lily desviou o olhar para a janela. Ela não precisava pensar muito para entender o alcance daquelas palavras. Ele lhe dera provas disso desde que tinham começado a trabalhar juntos, quando, no começo do ano, Dumbledore os nomeara monitores-chefes. Se de início ela se irritara com o fato de ter que trabalhar ao lado do rapaz, agora ela não sabia como seria aquela monitoria sem a ajuda de James.

Não fosse ele, Lily certamente já teria sucumbido a toda a carga que o sétimo ano exigia deles. James provara ser responsável e, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente divertido. Trabalhar ao lado dele era sempre uma maneira de esquecer todos os problemas do resto do dia.

Com um suspiro, ela forçou-se a deixar esses devaneios de lado. Estava começando a enveredar por um caminho perigoso e, por melhor amigo que James pudesse ser, ela ainda não se esquecera de tudo o que tinham atravessado ao longo dos últimos sete anos. Erguendo a cabeça, ela encontrou os olhos avelãs dele extremamente próximos. Quando ele se sentara ao lado dela que não se apercebera disso?

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, traindo uma nota de preocupação na voz - A gripe...

- Eu estou ótima. - Lily respondeu, sentindo as bochechas arderem, enquanto tentava abrir algum espaço entre os dois - Passei na Ala Hospitalar quando terminei os relatórios e Madame Pomfrey me deu uma poção revigorante.

- Qualquer coisa, você pode falar comigo, certo? - ele perguntou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha.

Lily prendeu a respiração. Ele estava fazendo de propósito, provocando-a descaradamente. Tentando não parecer rude, ela segurou a mão dele, que acabara de deslizar para seu rosto, e levantou-se.

- Se você quiser, eu posso falar com a Marlene. Tenho aula amanhã com ela.

Ele assentiu, o semblante sério.

- Eu agradeceria, Lils. Não podemos perder o Sirius para essa final.

- Bem, então, eu vou dar uma olhada nos primeiranistas, ver se eles não estão aprontando alguma coisa... Com licença.

James sorriu enquanto ela se afastava, suspirando ao vê-la desaparecer entre os grifinórios que comemoravam a vitória. Quanto mais de paciência ele precisaria até que ela desse o braço a torcer?

Antes que ele pudesse continuar se perguntando o que fazer em relação a Lily Evans, sentiu o sofá em que estava afundar sob o peso de alguém. Levantando os olhos, deparou-se novamente com Remus, que sorriu para ele.

- E então, algum avanço?

O moreno sorriu de lado, cansado.

- Receio que a tática de deixar as coisas acontecerem sozinhas não esteja funcionando muito bem... Talvez eu tenha que tomar alguma atitude, porque se depender dela...

- Mais dia, menos dia, ela vai acabar aceitando. Vocês têm estado muito próximos este ano... A Lils finalmente conheceu o verdadeiro James. - Remus riu - E é consenso geral, inclusive entre nossas mães que você é simplesmente "apaixonante".

James revirou os olhos, rindo, antes de voltar a se concentrar na festa, deparando-se com Sirius sentado junto a Dorcas, conversando. Aparentemente, ele já se esquecera do que acontecera entre ele e a McKinnon mais cedo. Peter, por sua vez, estava isolado em um canto da sala, parecendo um tanto emburrado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Peter? - ele perguntou, voltando-se novamente para o amigo.

Remus deu de ombros.

- Parece que algum sonserino idiota o estava provocando durante o jogo. Não tenho certeza do que aconteceu, mas eu vi o Peter sumir das arquibancadas um pouco antes de a McKinnon pegar aquela goles, com uma das cobrinhas logo atrás dele. Não deu para fazer nada na hora, eu não tinha como sair do meu lugar para ir até ele sem ter que pular em cima de algumas cabeças pelo caminho.

- Bem, depois é melhor falarmos com ele. - James observou, levantando-se - Vou dar um giro pela festa, ver se está tudo certo.

Remus assentiu com um sorriso, assistindo ao amigo se distanciar, para, em seguida, voltar a mergulhar em seus próprios pensamentos.

Sabia perfeitamente que não devia mais permitir que seus pensamentos o fizessem pensar nela, mas isso estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil de se evitar. Afundando no sofá, ele soltou um longo suspiro. Por que simplesmente não podia... esquecer?

Remus fechou os olhos, esquecendo-se por breves minutos que se encontrava no meio da sala comunal e que este estava apinhado de grifinórios, e que algum dos marotos podia vê-lo naquele estado quase que lastimável.

- Merlin, por que depois de tanto tempo, você teve que fazer isso comigo? - ele murmurou baixinho, quase num tom aborrecido.

- Isso o quê, Remus?

Abriu os olhos de modo rápido e sentiu o rosto esquentar ao se deparar com o rosto curioso de Peter a fitá-lo atentamente.

- Er... Eu, bem... - ele pigarreou levemente. Como ia sair daquela situação levemente constrangedora? - O que houve com você, Peter? - quase sorriu internamente quando viu o amigo fechar a cara, emburrado.

- Nada demais.

- Os sonserinos não fizeram nada contra você, não foi?

- Ah, não, não. - ele disse de imediato. - Não fizeram nada. Mas você ainda não me falou o que aconteceu, Moony.

Remus encarou o amigo com uma feição surpresa. Desde quando ele era tão observador? Ou será que estava tão na cara assim que ele estava...

Não, Remus Lupin, - ele falou para si mentalmente - você não está apaixonado pela Vance. Ela é só sua... companheira de estudos. Sim, isso, companheira de estudos. Mas então, por que ele ansiava pelo dia em que se encontrariam novamente para estudar? Por que será que se sentia tão bem quando estava ao lado dela? Por que...

- Moony?

Ele pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz do amigo, que o observava com os olhos estreitos, desconfiados.

- Ah, sim, Wormtail, você ainda está aí? - ele o olhou confusamente, sentindo-se levemente embaraçado.

- Você tem certeza de que está bem? - o gordinho ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo agora um tanto preocupado.

- Claro... Claro estou... ótimo. - ele respondeu de imediato, forçando um sorriso. - Deve ser a aproximação da... - ele suspirou profundamente. – Bem, acho que será forte esse mês.

Peter assentiu, deixando transparecer certa preocupação nos olhos claros e, desculpando-se, deu licença ao amigo para que pudesse mergulhar em seus próprios pensamentos. Vendo-se sozinho novamente, Remus deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado e se levantou. Definitivamente, aquele não era o melhor lugar para ele pôr em ordem o que lhe passava pela mente naquele momento.

O som das vozes alegres morreu no corredor deserto quando o retrato fechou-se atrás dele. Remus fitou o corredor iluminado candidamente pelas tochas e engoliu em seco. De certa forma, apreciava aquele silêncio. Mas, era muito mais fácil não ouvir a voz dela ecoando em seus ouvidos com a balbúrdia que se encontrava na sala comunal do que agora, naquele silêncio incômodo.

Sentiu-se como se estivesse completamente mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Como se não mais tivesse um corpo para ter sensações. Era apenas a voz dela...

- "Vai ficar parado aí o tempo todo"?

E, novamente, ele se viu tendo um solavanco de susto. Olhou para trás e viu a Mulher Gorda olhando para ele de forma curiosa.

- "Se eu fosse você não ficaria aí por muito tempo... Já passou da hora andar pelos corredores, sabia, Lupin"?

Ele apenas assentiu levemente e resmungou qualquer coisa. Será que nem que se isolasse no Monte Everest ele teria um minuto a sós com os seus próprios pensamentos, sem que ninguém atrapalhasse? Tudo bem que, até alguns momentos atrás, ele estivera achando aquele silêncio terrível, mas... Se todas as vezes ele fosse despertado assim do seu estado "Moony", acabaria por certo enfartando!

Ainda um pouco aborrecido e entreouvindo algo como "E se o Filch descobrir..." dito pelo quadro, Remus andou apressadamente pelos corredores, disposto a encontrar um lugar definitivamente sossegado, silencioso - sem quadros, amigos inconvenientes, corujas e afins - ... Resumindo, um lugar em que ele pudesse pensar, ou melhor, um lugar em que ele conseguisse, por míseros segundos **parar** de pensar nela.

O que estava cada vez mais difícil de se conseguir...

Não que ele a conhecesse há pouco tempo... não diretamente. Desde o primeiro ano ele a percebia na biblioteca. No início, até que não se importava. Mas, com o tempo, ao vê-la sempre ali, sentada na mesma mesa, rodeada cada semana por uma pilha de livros diferentes, acabara se acostumando com a constância dela, mesmo que a comunicação entre os dois se restringisse a alguns breves olhares...

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do rapaz ao lembrar-se da primeira vez em que eles tinham se falado realmente.

_Apesar de saber que, nas proximidades dos NOM's e dos NIEM's, a biblioteca enchia de alunos, - ora desesperados alegando não saber nada, ora emburrados por perceberem que tinham se atrapalhado com uma besteira daquelas, ora sorrindo satisfeitos por ainda saberem o assunto - ele tinha necessidade de estar ali. Afinal, toda sexta-feira, mais precisamente às seis horas da noite, ele sabia que ela estaria lá. Sabia perfeitamente que ela estaria sentada na mesma mesa, na mesma cadeira, sempre a sós com os seus pergaminhos e livros. Respirou profundamente. Aqueles encontros mudos, sem ele mesmo perceber, já haviam se tornado parte da sua vida._

_Mas, para a surpresa dele, àquela noite, acabara encontrando a mesa dela vazia. Sentiu-se entre frustrado e preocupado. O que teria acontecido para ela não comparecer ao "encontro"?_

_Antes que pudesse se refrear, caminhou lentamente em direção àquela mesa, a mais afastada da biblioteca, tentando encontrar qualquer pista que dissesse porque ela não aparecera. Seu coração se contraiu de forma estranha e ele sentiu os olhos arderem ao pensar na possibilidade de ter acontecido algo grave com ela, ou simplesmente que ela estivesse... morta. Bom, as pessoas podem morrer de causas naturais, não é mesmo?_

_Respirou profundamente e mordeu o lábio inferior. Por que aquilo lhe doía tanto? Talvez, talvez, depois de seis anos, ele simplesmente não aceitasse o fato de, naquele dia, ter sido abandonado por ela. Balançou a cabeça a fim de espantar aqueles pensamentos._

_Estava louco, sim, estava ficando louco! Ele nem conhecia a garota e já ficava exigindo que ela aparecesse ali, só por que ele queria? Se ela sentava todos os dias no mesmo lugar era porque ela gostava de se sentar ali e se ela aparecia todas as sextas não era por que ele também ia à biblioteca às sextas. _

_Ao final das contas, não fora ele quem mudara os seus hábitos por causa dela? Não era ele quem sempre ficava ligeiramente deprimido quando havia Lua Cheia numa sexta? _

_Sim, ele tinha plena certeza, aquilo já fora longe demais. Virou-se bruscamente para sair dali, mas, antes que desse o primeiro passo, sentiu algo esbarrar fortemente nele._

_- Oh, droga. - ela resmungou. - Merlin, Merlin, hoje, definitivamente não é o meu dia! Droga, droga!_

_Remus prendeu a respiração e sentiu o rosto arder fortemente ao perceber em quem esbarrara. Não pôde deixar de conter o sorriso que aparecera em seus lábios ao fitar os cabelos claros da garota. Sim, era ela... Enfim, ela só havia se atrasado._

_-Hum, er... - ela disse num murmúrio rouco. - Realmente, me desculpe, Lupin. - ela completou, se abaixando para catar os livros que deixara cair._

_Remus ainda tentava assimilar o fato de que finalmente conseguira chegar a menos de um metro daquela garota e que agora estava falando com ela. Ou melhor, ela estava falando com ele._

_- Eu realmente sinto muito... – Emmeline continuou, no mesmo tom baixo, enquanto colocava os livros calmamente sobre a mesa, evitando encará-lo. Afinal, se ele respondesse com grosseria, certamente acabaria pulando no pescoço dele. Não tivera um bom dia. Snape bem sabia disso... - É que acabei me atrasando e achei que... - ergueu o olhar para encará-lo e deu um sorriso fraco. Lupin tinha um belo rosto e a última coisa que ela gostaria de ver nele eram tentáculos rosa-choque saindo por todos os orifícios faciais existentes - Desculpe. - completou de forma doce. Conhecia de longe o jeito gentil do rapaz e a última coisa que queria era perder o seu "amigo visual". Além do que, ela era realista, e sabia perfeitamente que não podia sair por aí correndo como se estivesse fugindo de um bando de acromântulas e esbarrando nas pessoas. A culpa fora realmente dela. - Desculpe mesmo. – repetiu, tentando não mostrar impaciência ao ver que ele continuava calado, com um olhar meio vago e o rosto levemente ruborizado._

_Remus não mais sabia se ela estava se desculpando por ter esbarrado nele, ou se era por causa do seu atraso. Sua mente dizia que certamente era a primeira opção, mas uma vozinha ao fundo sussurrava que era a segunda, e ele inacreditavelmente acreditou nela._

_- T-tudo bem. - ele falou com um pouco de esforço, quando tomou consciência que ela ainda o encarava pensativa. - Eu... eu... eu... - ele pigarreou. - Bem, eu vou procurar uma mesa..._

_Ele rapidamente ajeitou a mochila num gesto nervoso e deu as costas para ela, mas parou estaticamente ao sentir a mão delicada da corvinal segurar o seu ombro. Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo e ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Por que raios estava assim...?_

_- O resto da biblioteca está cheio... E Mme. Pince não está gostando da nossa conversa. - ela disse, um pouco risonha, apontando com a cabeça para a bibliotecária que olhava feio para eles._

_- Mas... - foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu falar antes de ser puxado por ela até uma cadeira._

_- Onde estuda um, estudam dois. - ela disse docemente. - E, do mesmo modo, depois de seis anos sozinho, não deve ser tão ruim estudar com uma companhia, não é mesmo? – ela coçou o nariz de leve - Se bem que, muitas vezes, quando estudamos em grupo, conversamos mais do que fazemos outra coisa. - ela deu de ombros. - Mas, como eu disse, o resto da biblioteca está cheio e você terá que aturar a minha companhia._

_Remus apenas assentiu levemente, piscando várias vezes para assimilar o que ela dissera. Estava entorpecido demais com a voz doce dela para entender o que ela dizia e desacreditado demais para admitir para si mesmo que finalmente estava falando com ela. Quantas foram as noites passadas em claro, ansiando por aquele momento em que finalmente eles estudassem juntos e passassem da fase dos olhares?_

_- Mas... - ele disse um pouco rouco, enquanto a observava se sentar. - Como você sabe o meu nome?_

_Ela riu baixinho._

_- Oras, Lupin, vai dizer que você esqueceu que faz parte do grupo mais popular deste castelo? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, no que ele sorriu constrangido._

_- Talvez porque eu ainda não acredite que me tornei amigo daqueles loucos..._

_Ela sorriu, no que Remus sentiu o rosto esquentar mais uma vez. O silêncio reinou por eles durante breves minutos. Contudo, Emmeline não demonstrava nenhum interesse em pegar os seus livros para estudar._

_- Hum, eu não sei o seu..._

_- Emmeline Vance. - ela disse entusiasmada, esboçando um ar alegre. Remus, no entanto, se perguntava por que a biblioteca ficara tão quente de repente. - Desculpe-me por não ter me apresentado antes. – ela completou, levemente vermelha._

Desde aquele dia, o que Remus menos fazia naquela biblioteca nas sextas-feiras era estudar. Percebeu que a cada semana que passava, ele cada vez mais pegava a si mesmo admirando a garota sentada à sua frente. A garota que ora estudava, ora escrevia atentamente em pergaminhos, muitas vezes tão absorta que se inclinava levemente sobre o papel e não percebia... Por oras murmurava ou resmungava algo que o fazia rir... Por oras olhava de soslaio para ele e sorria, ao passo que ele corava e fingia que estava lendo... E, de repente, viu-se apaixonado por...

- Emmeline Vance. - ele sussurrou calmamente e sorriu.

Ainda andando sem rumo, o rapaz pôs as mãos nos bolsos da capa do uniforme e passou a caminhar com um olhar baixo. Sabia que nenhum tipo de relacionamento daria certo para ele... Ele, sendo o que é, jamais a mereceria.

- Remus...?

Só que, ao mesmo tempo, estava tão apaixonado por ela que não via mais forma alguma de se aniquilar aquele sentimento.

- Remus...?

Ele deu um sorriso cansado para si mesmo. Estava ficando tão ensandecido que sua mente agora começava a imaginar a voz dela nos lugares mais improváveis.

- Remus!

O maroto viu-se tendo mais um sobressalto e estreitou os olhos, observando tudo ao seu redor a fim de confirmar que aquilo era somente fruto da sua imaginação e depois disso, autorizaria a sua internação imediata no St Mungus. Mas qual foi a surpresa dele quando divisou, no fim do corredor, Emmeline encarando-o firmemente?

- Emme... Vance? - ele disse ainda um pouco surpreso. - Mas o quê...?

- Está de ronda...? - ela indagou enquanto se aproximava.

- Ronda? - ele exibiu uma feição intrigada. - Ah, não... Eu... bem... Er...

Ela riu do jeito franco que sempre o encantava.

- Se você não quiser me contar o que estava indo fazer, não tem problema. Vai se encontrar com alguém...? - ela perguntou, exibindo um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios e erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Se eu estiver atrapalhando algo e você quiser que eu saia, eu...

- Hum, não... Você? - ele perguntou num fio de voz.

Emmeline apenas negou com um meneio da cabeça.

- Então... Se eu não for tão má companhia assim, que tal nós darmos uma volta? - ela sorriu para Remus, que se sentiu muito preocupado no ato de ajeitar a capa no corpo.

- Você não tem medo de sermos pegos pelo Filch?

Voltando a rir, ela meneou a cabeça.

- Ele não pode nos dar uma detenção se não obter uma prova de que estávamos mesmo fora da sala comunal, não é? - ela piscou o olho para ele. - Ouvi um _certo_ _alguém_ dizer que conhecia mais passagens do que eu poderia imaginar, não é mesmo? Se houver qualquer indício do Filch, eu sugiro uma retirada estratégica.

Remus sentiu como uma chaleira fervente quando Emmeline o pegou pelas mãos e o forçou a caminhar com ele. Ela o observou, atenta, no que ele soltou um riso nervoso.

- Remus, você já experimentou _relaxar_ um pouco o corpo enquanto anda? – Emmeline perguntou, risonha, ao perceber que ele estava andando de forma quase mecânica.

A chaleira dentro de Remus ferveu com mais intensidade e ele sorriu amarelo, tentando relaxar um pouco e ignorando uma frase dos marotos que ele preferia não lembrar no momento.

- Você não costuma sair com garotas, não é, Remus? - ela indagou depois de um tempo, encarando-o firmemente com um sorriso no rosto ao perceber que ele não estava mais tão tenso quanto antes.

Remus apenas a encarou de modo estupefato, perguntando-se quanto tempo faltava até que a "chaleira" explodisse. Por que ela estaria perguntando isso?

- N-não. - ele respondeu num sussurro rouco.

- Você gosta de alguém? - ela perguntou, ainda firmando o olhar nele.

Sabia perfeitamente que Remus era o sonho de consumo de muitas garotas. Afinal, já entreouvira várias conversas de sextanistas e setimanistas grifinórias e lufa-lufas... E de algumas sextanistas corvinais, sonhando acordadas umas com as outras, imaginando como seria beijar Remus Lupin, entre outras coisas que faria até Sirius Black corar de vergonha.

Terceiranistas, segundanistas - e até primeiranistas - ela lembrou num revirar de olhos - soltavam alguns risinhos quase irritantes quando ele passava. E as quartanistas e quintanistas se dividiam entre a turma do riso e a turma do pervertimento. Remus tinha diversas opções. Então, por que ela nunca o vira com ninguém? Será que ele gostava de garotas mais velhas e mais maduras? Será que ele guardava uma paixão platônica pela Madame Rosmerta?

Os passos de Remus cessaram de imediato e Emmeline o seguiu depois de alguns segundos. A loira percebeu que o garoto empalidecera e tinha os lábios meio entreabertos, numa feição meio receosa, meio assustada e também meio desesperada.

- Calma, Remus... - ela segurou os ombros dele firmemente, tentando passar alguma segurança ao amigo - Se não quiser me contar, não precisa, ok? Mas... - ela se aproximou lentamente dele, fazendo o garoto perder um pouco a palidez, mas arregalar mais os olhos. - Cá entre nós, você não é apaixonado pela McGonagall, não é mesmo?

- Eu... - ele falou roucamente, como se há muito se esquecesse de como era usar as cordas vocais. - Claro que não!

- Ótimo! Então, não é tão grave assim, não é mesmo? Então, você pode me contar.

- Eu... eu não sei ainda. - ele desviou o olhar do dela. - Estou... confuso.

- Confuso...? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada. - Com os seus sentimentos ou com os dela?

Remus apenas deu de ombros.

- Acho que eu só a estimo um pouco mais do que outras amigas. Só isso.

Emmeline sorriu radiante.

- Então, caro Remus... - ela disse quase dando pulinhos de alegria. - Já que o seu "problema" não é tão grave assim... - Remus se viu novamente tomado pela mão dela, só que, dessa vez, ela passou o braço por volta do dele. - Terei a honra de arranjar um par perfeito para você. O senhor não deve ter um gosto muito difícil, não é mesmo? Deve ter alguma garota dentro deste castelo que seja do seu agrado... Só não me venha com sonserinas, pelo amor de Merlin! Tenha um bom gosto ao menos! - ele riu fracamente. - Vejamos... qual seria a sua preferência?

E enquanto Emmeline enumerava as características que poderia ser do agrado dele, Remus exibia um sorriso um tanto constrangido. Como dizer a Emmeline que ela não precisava se dar ao trabalho de pesquisar? Afinal, a garota perfeita estava ali, bem diante dele, com o braço em volta do seu e falando alegremente. Sim, tendo Emmeline Vance ao seu lado, ele não precisava de mais nada.

- Remus, você está ouvindo alguma coisa do que eu estou falando? - ela parou de repente, encarando-o com um ar desconfiado.

Ele apenas a encarou com a chaleira novamente ativa, e sorriu constrangido.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. - ela soltou um fraco muxoxo. - Já vi que vou ter que me virar sozinha mesmo... Bom, acho melhor eu ir embora. - ela sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto dele, no que Remus jurou que saíra fumaça das suas orelhas. - Te vejo amanhã, na biblioteca. Boa noite, Remus.

- Boa noite, Emmeline... - ele respondeu num sussurro.

Os passos dela cessaram gradativamente e, quando se viu sozinho pela terceira vez aquela noite, Remus deixou escapar um longo e custoso suspiro. Sim, isso estava cada vez mais difícil de ser evitado.

Não muito longe do caminho do jovem grifinório, um gordo rato cinzento observava tudo, remexendo seus longos bigodes.


	3. Fera Verto

**Silver: Fala sério, porque sempre sou eu quem tenho que começar? É alguma espécie de castigo por ser a tirana da família?**

******Lisa: Você não é a nossa chefinha/ Bem, talvez seja por você ser uma tirana também... Não queremos ser alvo da "Fúria de Hades" /. **

Silver: ¬¬ Bem, para tirar de uma vez a dúvida sobre a questão de James - apanhador ou artilheiro, eu traduzi muito porcamente a nota que aparece sobre isso na página do lexicon. O editor que escreveu esse texto foi um tanto violento, não? De qualquer forma, quem tiver curiosidade e quiser ler essa entrevista citada nas notas, o endereço dela está no profile e a resposta à pergunta está quase no final da entrevista.

"Nota: No primeiro filme, James é dito como apanhador, mas JKR estabeleceu que ele era artilheiro na segunda entrevista da Scholastic. Sim, os editores sabem que num dia de verão quando ele tinha 15 anos, ele estava brincando por aí com um pomo de ouro - muito mais efetivo para impressionar garotas que uma goles, obviamente, e isso não prova nada sobre a posição em que ele realmente jogou. JKR disse em Sch2 que James era um artilheiro, então, até que ela diga explicitamente outra coisa, sua palavra vale."

Belle: E nunca mais duvidem da Silver... ela pode ser bem persuasiva quando quer... hehe

Silver: sim, sim. Mas, sem mais delongas... não pudemos nos reunir todas hoje... Vamos ao capítulo!

Belle: That's all folks... opa, desenho errado...

Silver: Tchau, Lilica! E depois respondemos seus comentários!

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Fera verto**

* * *

Quando Lily desceu as escadas na manhã do dia seguinte, a sala comunal ainda estava vazia. Nenhuma surpresa, visto ser domingo e quase toda a torre ter ido dormir muito tarde no dia anterior por conta da comemoração.

A ruiva sorriu, descendo de dois em dois degraus, terminando de prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, mas parou no meio da ação quando enxergou uma cabeça despenteada num dos sofás junto à janela. Estreitou os olhos, pulando os últimos degraus e aproximando-se do rapaz, que entreabriu os olhos devagar ao ouvir seus passos.

James ainda estava com o roupão sobre o pijama e usava pantufas vermelhas, em forma de um leão de boca aberta. Lily fez uma nota mental para perguntar a Sirius de onde aquilo saíra.

- James? Você dormiu aqui na sala comunal?

Ele bocejou, meneando a cabeça.

- Não tive uma boa noite e acabei vindo pra cá durante a madrugada. E você? Não está muito cedo para já estar aqui?

- Eu costumo acordar cedo. - ela respondeu com um sorriso, sentando-se ao lado dele - Além disso, eu tenho reforço com a Lene agora.

Ele virou-se para ela, curioso.

- Reforço? A grande monitora-chefe precisa de reforço em alguma matéria?

Lily bufou de leve, dando de ombros.

- Eu não sou perfeita. E sempre tive problemas com transfiguração. Depois dos NOM's, eu conversei com a professora McGonagall e ela colocou Marlene como minha tutora. Por isso que eu a conheço. Mas eu não falei disso ontem para você?

- Eu não tinha associado "aulas com Marlene" com reforço. - ele respondeu - Você podia ter pedido minha ajuda.

- Você era um idiota na época. - Lily respondeu, encostando a cabeça no alto da poltrona.

- Quer dizer que agora eu não sou mais? - ele perguntou marotamente, deitando-se no sofá, repousando a cabeça sobre o colo dela.

Ela estreitou os olhos, meneando a cabeça.

- Depende do ponto de vista... - com isso, ela se levantou da poltrona, fazendo a cabeça dele cair - Ainda não me esqueci do presente de Natal que você me mandou ano passado. Sinceramente, James, eu esperava um pouco mais de você... Uma meia usada?

- De acordo com Moony, ela possui muitos feromônios, o que levaria você a cair de amores por mim. - James piscou o olho para ela - Além disso, aquele não era meu presente de verdade. E você gostou tanto do cordão que eu te dei que nunca mais o tirou.

- Você percebeu? - ela sorriu, meneando a cabeça - Bem, seja como for, seu plano dos feromônios não deu muito certo. Eu não caí de amores por você.

- Por enquanto, Lils. - ele respondeu, piscando o olho para ela.

Lily meneou a cabeça.

- Você nunca vai mudar. Em todo caso, eu vou indo. Tomar café da manhã e depois ir para a aula com a minha tutora.

Ele arqueou o corpo no sofá, observando ela passar pela passagem.

- Não se esqueça de falar com a McKinnon.

A ruiva não chegou a ouvir. Ela rapidamente dirigiu-se para o salão principal e lá tomou a longos goles um copo de suco de abóbora, roubando uma maçã para começar a correr para sua aula. Só parou diante da porta da sala de transfiguração, que a professora Minerva cedera para as aulas de domingo das duas.

Respirou fundo, pensando em como poderia abordar o assunto que James pedira que ela conversasse com Marlene. A lembrança do sorriso do rapaz foi o suficiente para fazê-la sorrir também e foi dessa maneira que ela entrou na sala.

- Bom dia, Lene! Como dormiu ontem? - ela perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Marlene, que estava encostada ao parapeito, ainda irritada com o jogo do dia anterior, voltou-se para a amiga, estranhando a pergunta. Mas assentiu, acostumada com a maneira de Lily conduzir seus diálogos.

- Bem... Melhor do que eu esperava e pior do que eu queria. - Marlene suspirou. - E você parece particularmente feliz. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A ruiva corou de leve, meneando a cabeça.

- Não. Apenas... Hoje é um bom dia para estudar, não?

- Todo dia é um bom dia para estudar. - Marlene forçou um sorriso - Então. Pronta para transfigurar coisas?

A corvinal passou pela frente da amiga, abrindo uma caixa e tirando dela uma tartaruga, colocando-a sobre a mesa. Lily sorriu de lado, observando o velhíssimo animal começar a caminhar lentamente pelo tablado. Em seguida, voltou-se novamente para Marlene.

- Você não quer conversar um pouco? Por que não dormiu tão bem?

- Bem... - a morena tentou não corar. - Foi... Ah... O jogo de ontem...

Lily sorriu. Ótimo, já tinha a desculpa perfeita para introduzir o assunto. Agora só tinha que tomar coragem para pedir que Marlene não denunciasse Sirius e tudo estaria bem. Mas para isso, talvez fosse melhor ela fingir que não sabia de nada. Aproveitava e ouvia a outra versão da história, para ter certeza de que estava agindo certo.

- O que aconteceu? Eu não pude ir ao jogo ontem, estava gripada e enrolada com as tarefas da monitoria...

A outra pareceu embaraçada com a pergunta e, coçando o nariz de leve, Marlene respirou fundo.

- Ah... Nós... Hum... Perdemos... Eu só me preocupei com isso por que sou a capitã, você sabe... E, me perdoe dizer assim, mas o capitão da sua casa não me parece muito interessado em... eh... Controlar o time...

- James? - a ruiva franziu os olhos ao notar o nervosismo da amiga. Não podia ter sido só aquilo, Marlene era sempre tão centrada... - Não me parece uma coisa que ele faria. O quadribol é a vida dele e, se tem alguma coisa em que ele sempre foi muito responsável, foi em suas funções como artilheiro e capitão do time.

- Bem... - a outra revirou os olhos, não pretendia colocar a reputação de James em xeque só por conta do Black, mas eles eram melhores amigos não eram? Deveriam ter conversado sobre isso... - É que ele deixa os amigos dele no time, mas aparentemente esquece de ensinar regras éticas a eles.

O negócio parecia ter sido mais sério do que James a fizera acreditar...

- O que aconteceu afinal?

Marlene voltou a respirar fundo, as narinas dilatando-se ao se lembrar das cenas do dia anterior. Até aquele maldito jogo, ele nunca a notara e ela, por sua vez, nunca fizera questão de notá-lo. Por que, de uma hora para a outra, ele tinha se tornado tão... notável - para dizer o mínimo - em sua vida?

- Eu fiz uma manobra e o Black quase me matou. - disse tentando se controlar, mas sabendo que seria difícil se controlar falando de Sirius Black.

- Matou? Lene, você não está sendo muito dramática? - Lily suspirou - Quadribol é um jogo violento, é normal que uma ou outra coisa aconteça e...

- Bem, se você estivesse pendurada de cabeça pra baixo numa vassoura e um balaço fosse mandado em direção à sua cabeça, você não acharia que eu estou dramatizando. - Marlene a interrompeu bruscamente. - Agora, por que você não pega aquela tartaruga e...

Lily meneou a cabeça e, pegando a mão dela, forçou-a a se sentar à sua frente. Marlene estava perturbada demais... Não era apenas o jogo que a tinha deixado daquele jeito. Em todos os jogos de quadribol que acompanhara da Corvinal desde que a amiga fora feita capitã, Marlene era sempre um dos alvos preferidos dos batedores e só se safava deles por sua espantosa agilidade.

O problema não eram os balaços, o que significa que ela não precisava se preocupar tanto com o fato de ter que pedir à Marlene que não se queixasse contra Sirius. Lily sentia isso e sua intuição dificilmente errava.

- Aconteceu mais alguma coisa, não foi?

Marlene piscou os olhos, confusa. Detestava aquela capacidade de Lily de perceber apenas com um olhar a maneira como as pessoas ao seu redor se sentiam. A ruiva era muito sensitiva e, às vezes, ela se perguntava até que ponto ia a capacidade de Lily de perceber os problemas que a rodeavam.

- Bem, eu estou assim, por que ele não só tentou me matar aquela hora, como mandou balaços pra cima de mim o jogo inteiro e... - ela não sabia se conseguiria continuar. Mas de qualquer maneira, se não terminasse, Lily iria persegui-la até obter uma confissão completa- E... ele... mechamouparasaircomeleecomemoraravitóriadelesantesmesmodojogocomeçar. - disse sem ter certeza que a outra entenderia.

Lily sorriu, simpática.

- Você pode tentar respirar entre as palavras?

- Ele... - respirou fundo. - Me chamou para ir com ele à festa de comemoração da vitória da Grifinória antes mesmo do jogo começar. - respondeu, omitindo a parte em que ele a vira trocando de roupa.

Os olhos verdes da ruiva se arregalaram em espanto.

- E o que você fez?

Marlene sorriu de lado.

- Eu disse umas verdades à ele... - ela suspirou, o sorriso desaparecendo - Mas ele estava certo de qualquer maneira. Vocês ganharam.

Lily meneou a cabeça, apertando mais a mão de Marlene.

- Esqueça isso, Lene. - ela abaixou a voz - Você tem idéia da enrascada em que se meteu agora?

Marlene estreitou os olhos, tirando a mão das mãos da ruiva e voltando a se levantar.

- Enrascada? - a morena perguntou num tom quase divertido.

A outra suspirou, lembrando-se de muitas cenas que ela protagonizara nos últimos três anos graças a um maroto. Se Sirius fosse igual a James, Marlene estava com sérios problemas. Ela também se levantou, olhando séria para a outra moça.

- Aprenda comigo uma coisa, Marlene McKinnon... - ela ergueu o dedo, os olhos fixos na morena - Marotos são os seres mais persistentes da face da terra. Eles não costumam aceitar um não ou qualquer outra variante possível. Ele não vai te esquecer, não vai te deixar em paz de agora em diante.

Marlene riu, espantada com a veemência de Lily.

- Ele vai esquecer, sim. Mesmo porque não é como se eu quisesse alguma coisa com ele. - ela meneou a cabeça, ainda rindo, agora decidida a apagar aquela situação toda da memória - E de qualquer maneira, você conhece a fama dele até melhor que eu... Aposto que ontem mesmo na festa ele já arrumou outra para incomodar.

Lily a observou, pensativa.

- Ele estava com a Dorcas... Mas, de uma maneira ou de outra... Escute o que estou te dizendo, Lene, eu falo por experiência própria...

Marlene vou a menear a cabeça.

- Eu não disse? Já arrumou outra. Com certeza ele não nem se lembra que me chamou para sair ontem. Agora, Lily, esqueçamos isso e vamos à sua lição!

Cruzando os braços, Lily apenas sorriu resignadamente.

- Ele vai te vencer pelo cansaço...

- Me vencer... - Marlene piscou os olhos - Mas você já não disse que ele estava com outra? Ora, vamos, Lils, eu não vejo como ele iria...

- Você não acha que o fato de estar com a Dorcas vai fazer ele tirar o olho de você, não? Santa inocência... - a ruiva suspirou - Eles nem estão namorando, e, sinceramente, conhecendo o Sirius como eu conheço... Em todo caso, escute o que eu estou dizendo, Marlene, e prepare-se para muita dor de cabeça. Mas, agora, às tartarugas...

- O quê? Ah, sim, as tartarugas... - ela bateu a mão na testa. - Transformar em chaleiras... Lembra-se da fórmula?

Lily assentiu, começando a trabalhar, sendo corrigida por Marlene de quando em quando. Não que Marlene estivesse realmente concentrada depois do aviso de Lily. A ruiva poderia estar certa?

- _Fera Verto!_

Depois de algumas tentativas falhas, uma rajada luminosa deixou a varinha da grifinória e a pobre tartaruga de repente deu lugar a uma bela chaleira de porcelana, com detalhes em prata e pequenas flores pintadas ao longo do borco.

- Perfeito, Lils! - Marlene bateu palmas, orgulhosa da aluna - Eu sinceramente não entendo como você tem tanta dificuldade com transfiguração.

- É uma questão estranha... - a outra assentiu - Se você tivesse me pedido para transformar a tartaruga numa chaleira com tais e tais especificações, eu conseguiria me concentrar. Mas, quando me dão um comando genérico, eu me deparo com milhares de modelos na minha cabeça e fico indecisa sobre qual usar.

- Isso se chama imaginação hiperativa... - a morena sorriu - Bem, acho que por hoje é só. Eu ainda tenho alguns deveres para completar na biblioteca.

Lily assentiu.

- Tudo bem. Antes de ir, só uma coisa, Lene... - ela suspirou - Você vai denunciar o Sirius à Madame Hook? James estava extremamente preocupado ontem com a possibilidade de perder seu melhor batedor para o próximo jogo...

Os olhos claros de Marlene tornaram-se fendas estreitas.

- Você não disse que não sabia de nada do que havia acontecido?

A grifinória chutou-se mentalmente. Por que tinha que ter uma amiga corvinal? Tudo bem que ela era esperta, mas os corvinais tinham qualquer coisa que, decididamente, não era normal.

- Ele apenas falou por alto que estava preocupado que você denunciasse o Sirius. Mas, como você bem deve se lembrar, estávamos em uma festa, e logo uma das detestáveis fãs dos Marotos, daquelas que só faltam aparecer segurando pompons, interrompeu a conversa e o levou para algum canto escuro. Ele não teve tempo para contar a história toda.

Ela terminou a história com uma autêntica careta de desagrado ao imaginar aquela cena transferida para a realidade. Marlene sorriu ao perceber os olhos da amiga nublarem-se, o que vinha acontecendo com certa freqüência nos últimos tempos quando ela estava falando de James Potter.

- Pode falar para o senhor monitor-chefe que o batedor dele está livre. Eu já esqueci o dia de ontem. Apaguei da minha mente.

Lily sorriu, aliviada.

- Bem, então, acho que te vejo no almoço, não? - ela perguntou, abrindo a porta.

- Na verdade, eu planejava passar o dia na biblioteca. Vou levar um lanche para lá e comer escondido da bibliotecária. - Marlene também aproximou-se da porta - Até a próxima, Lils.

- Até, Lene. - Lily despediu-se com um sorriso.

* * *

- Vamos lá, Remus, não deve ser tão difícil assim você me dizer... Quem é ela? 

Remus suspirou, perguntando-se por que raios Sirius acordara com aquela idéia fixa na cabeça de que ele estava gostando de alguém.

- Sirius, não adianta, eu não vou deixar você sair me arranjando encontros pela escola! - Remus retorquiu, ajeitando a pequena pilha de livros junto ao peito, como se para se proteger da curiosidade do amigo.

O moreno revirou os olhos.

- Você não está de novo com aquele lenga-lenga de "_nas minhas condições, eu não mereço ser feliz_", não é? Moony, por Merlin, quantas vezes a gente tem que repetir que isso não tem nada a ver, que você tem que parar de ficar com esse negócio de se achar inferior e não sei mais o quê?

O outro meneou a cabeça.

- Você não seria capaz de entender, Sirius. Não há senso algum de responsabilidade nessa coisa que você carrega por detrás do focinho. Nem na sua, nem na do James, nem na do pobre Peter, por ir atrás das idéias malucas de vocês.

Sirius assentiu, entendiado, sabendo que Remus não lhe daria o braço a torcer. Não queria se cansar com aquela discussão de novo. Um dia, Remus enxergaria por si mesmo o que estava fazendo consigo mesmo. Observando o amigo de esguelha, ele notou a palidez que a cada dia se acentuava mais no rosto dele, assim com as olheiras fundas sob os olhos claros de Remus. Dali a dois dias seria lua cheia.

Os dois abandonaram o dormitório em silêncio. Ao entreouvir passos cada vez mais próximos, James ergueu-se novamente do sofá em que estava deitado e fitou as escadas do dormitório masculino com um olhar atento.

- Ah, aí está você, não Prongs? - Sirius indagou pulando os últimos degraus da escada e Remus agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter abandonado aquela cara emburrada e implorava para Merlin que ele não mencionasse esse caso para o Sr. Prongs Potter. - Madrugou hoje, foi?

James bocejou entediado.

- Lily Evans. - ele grunhiu levemente, desabando no sofá e soltando um longo suspiro.

- Sonhos conturbados? - Sirius exibiu um sorriso malicioso.

James sentiu a face ruborizar e estreitou os olhos para Sirius, que alargou o sorriso.

- Você acha que eu sou penso nisso, é? Não sou você. - ele ergueu o corpo se sentando com uma expressão inquisidora no rosto - E há algo que eu associo ao seu repentino sumiço antes do jogo à certas palavras ditas durante o sono...

Sirius apenas sorriu misteriosamente e, vendo que os amigos silenciaram, Remus decidiu aproveitar a deixa e sair de fininho antes que os dois entre no assunto "Moony e seus relacionamentos nunca amorosos". Tentou não pensar no que aquelas duas mentes juntas poderiam arquitetar contra ele se descobrissem quem era a garota que lhe tirava o sono.

- Mas de qualquer forma, _esta noite _eu não sonhei com ela. - disse James, levemente emburrado. - Mas _pensar nela _é motivo suficiente para me deixar sem sono. Pensar nela e no quanto "avançada" se encontra a nossa **relação**. Daqui a pouco, até mesmo uma lesma será mais rápida do que os avanços que eu tenho com a Lily. E olha que eu só tenho mais três meses! E eu tenho plena certeza de que, fora de Hogwarts, será muito mais fácil para ela fugir de mim...

- É, Prongs, devo... - Sirius parou de falar automaticamente e virou o olhar para o buraco do retrato. - Hey, Moony, para onde você pensa que está indo?

Remus suspirou resignadamente e rolou os olhos para cima, pedindo paciência e se perguntando o que ele fizera de errado para merecer um amigo como esse.

- Esses livros em minhas mãos lhe dizem alguma coisa? - ele rebateu, sarcástico.

- Hum... Ela freqüenta a biblioteca, é? - falou Sirius de modo quase debochado.

Moony sentiu-se com a face ruborizada e olhou para Padfoot com uma feição falsamente confusa.

- Não sei de quem você está falando.

- Podem me dizer o que está acontecendo? - James perguntou curiosamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha em sinal de reprovação. Odiava ficar "voando" nas conversas.

- A lobinha do Moony. - Sirius exibiu um sorriso satisfeito no que Remus meneou a cabeça, pedindo paciência.

- Você está vendo coisas onde elas não existem, Sirius.

- Ah, é? - ele exibiu um ar pomposo. - Veremos quem está mentindo aqui, Sr Remus "Moony" Lupin. Acho que não terá problema algum se eu te acompanhar até a biblioteca esta manhã, não é mesmo?

Remus conteu uma careta de indignação, enquanto praguejava contra Sirius silenciosamente e fazia uma nota mental de empurrá-lo escada abaixo na melhor das oportunidades. A gargalhada estridente de James foi ouvida, no que Remus resmungou baixinho.

- Incomodado, Remus? - James falou um pouco risonho. - Eu até acompanharia vocês mas... visto o estado deplorável em que me encontro, acho que o melhor que eu tenho a fazer é tentar dormir um pouco. Ah, e Pads, fique de olho nesse lobinho. Lembre-se que ele pode sair por aí atacando _ovelhinhas inocentes_.

Ainda em gargalhadas, James se levantou e sumiu pela escada que levava para o dormitório. Sirius voltou-se para Remus com uma expressão triunfante. Em resposta, Remus apenas ajeitou os livros nervosamente nos braços. E achou que era muito melhor jogar Sirius Black e aquele sorriso irritante dentro de um caldeirão fervente, para que assim, ele tivesse uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa.

- E então, vamos? - ele disse ainda exibindo o mesmo sorriso.

- E eu tenho outra escolha? - o outro resmungou em resposta.

- Ah, qual é, Moony! Eu não seria tão insistente se você abrisse essa boca e dissesse o nome da _sua_ garota.

- Se eu dissesse que "a garota" é você, você calava a boca e me deixava em paz?

Remus voltou-se para Sirius com um olhar fuzilante, no que o segundo apenas olhou-o assustado.

- Você está brincando, não é, Moony?

- Interprete como quiser. - ele resmungou aborrecido.

Remus apressou o passo, pisando duro. Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu amarelo. Realmente, Remus não estava nada, nada satisfeito com a ida dele para a biblioteca. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não pode exibir um ar triunfante. Pela "Fúria do Lobo" ele tinha plena certeza de que a "Sra. Lupin" estaria naquela biblioteca.


	4. Cão de guarda

**Belle: Esse capítulo é um tanto especial pra mim...**

**Silver/finalmente, não me colocaram para começar.../ Pois é... Eu não participei muito ativamente dele, mas dei meus pitacos... No entanto, eu o achei bem divertido...**

**Lisa - Eu também gostei muito de escrevê-lo, principalmente a parte do Remus e o Sirius. Huahahahaha. A propósito, a louca aqui não pretende tornar essa fic uma slash. O Remmie é da Emme e o Sissi da Lene. Remus só disse o " Se a 'garota' fosse você" para o Sirius parar de encher o saco dele. / prende o riso / E, bem... ele estava um tanto quanto estressado também...**

**Silver: Teve gente que realmente pensou que isso fosse slash?**

**Belle: Ah, sim, os comentários sobre um possível slash... sabe q só fui pensar nisso depois dos comentários?**

**Silver: O que me lembra que a turma gostou bastante das minhas pantufas... Acho que vou fazê-las aparecer mais vezes. Pantufas fazem um casamento legal com cuecas samba-canção de pomos voando, não/lembrando de hades/**

**Lisa: Sim! Que tal fazer uma de cervo aparecer? Huahahahaha**

**Belle: omg xD Eu vou querer inventar acessórios legais pro Sirius também, assim... aí a gente abre um loja xD**

**Silver: Hum... Mais um empreendimento das Perversas' Corporation? Sabe que uma oja de acessórios era legal? Podemos usá-la como fachada para lavagem de dinheiro proveniente de nossos negócios escusoso no Sindicato do Crime...**

**Lisa: Bem, o Remus já vai montar a sua fábrica de chocolate... / se bem que é mais provável ele acabar com tudo... huahahahahahaha. A Emme vai ajudar também... / Gente, achamos mais um vício do James! Será que ele tem uma coleção de pantufas em casa/ Muito suspeito isso... /**

**Silver: Pobre James... /olha quem fala.../**

**Lisa - / tendo idéias / HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Belle: Lety, elas ainda não sabem todos os vícios! Ah sim, um detalhe antes de irmos embora... Uma personagenzinha desse capítulo, eu reivindico pra mim, Ok? E não mexam com ela, ela é pequena e inocente!**

**Silver: Sim, sim... A Maggie é da BB...**

**Belle: Meu bebê -.-**

**Lisa - Mas, quem não sabe que o Remus é viciado em chocolate? Até mesmo Harry sabe/ Não é a toa que ele vivia distribuindo chocolate em HP 3 / Sim! A Maggie é da BB! É o bebê da BB /rindo/**

**Silver: Ok, turma, o papo tá bom, mas acho que esse pessoal aí em cima não nos veio ver discutindo... capítulo neles!**

**Belle: that's all folks lol**

Lisa - Sim! Está ótimo! Huahahahahahahaha. Agora me retiro, tenho conspirações a fazer. / olhar maléfico /

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Cão de guarda**

* * *

Remus e Sirius chegaram à biblioteca em silêncio, o moreno sentindo-se ligeiramente entediado, até notar uma moça com as vestes azuis abaixar-se por detrás de uma mesa, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa. Ou se escondendo de alguém. Com isso, ele rumou até ela.

Marlene estava na biblioteca, estudando calmamente entre seus livros. Os NIEM's estavam próximos e, como boa corvinal, ela já começara suas revisões para as provas. Aliás, uniformes azuis era o que mais se via naquela biblioteca, entrecortados por alguns amarelos, verdes e alguns poucos vermelhos.

- Ei, McKinnon.

Ela ergueu a cabeça do livro que estava lendo, "Uma antologia dos feitiços do século dezoito", deparando-se com um rapaz bonito, de cabelos ruivos e olhos azulados. Ela o reconheceu imediatamente. Fabian Prewett, colega de turma e de casa.

- Olá, Fabian. - ela sorriu. - Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Na verdade eu queria um lugar para me sentar. Não me lembro de ver a biblioteca tão cheia. - ele deu um sorriso de belos dentes brancos. Por alguma razão, Marlene sentiu que deveria se impressionar com isso.

- Ah... Claro, fique à vontade. Só acho que vou precisar devolver alguns livros. - apontou para um das pilhas de livro que a acompanhavam. - Com licença. - equilibrou duas pilhas e foi com elas até um corredor de estantes.

Enquanto guardava os livros, Marlene pôde observar a biblioteca de um ângulo melhor. Fabian tinha razão. Praticamente todas as mesas estavam ocupadas por grupos de estudantes, a maioria do quinto e sétimo anos, e grandes pilhas de livros. Além disso, o fluxo de pessoas entrando e saindo da biblioteca era enorme, havendo tantos gritinhos de dor de alguém que levava um pisão ou um empurrão, que de cinco em cinco minutos, Madame Pince tinha que fazer um "shhh!" bem alto.

Foi exatamente enquanto observava o fluxo de alunos, que Marlene viu. Logo atrás de um Remus Lupin expressando um ar de poucos amigos, Sirius Black entrava um tanto quanto entediado na biblioteca. Sem pensar no que fazia, Marlene largou a pilha de livros no chão mesmo e, se abaixou, dando a volta em algumas estantes, chegando enfim, ao lugar de onde saíra.

Fabian ergueu os olhos ao notar sua chegada, observando-a com curiosidade. Ela se limitou a colocar o dedo indicador nos lábios, indicando ao rapaz para fazer silêncio. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e seguiu o olhar assustado de Marlene, até o ponto onde Remus devolvia um livro, observado de perto por um impaciente Sirius.

- O que foi? - Fabian disse num movimento de lábios, que apenas pessoas acostumadas a freqüentar a biblioteca de Hogwarts dominavam.

- Nada, não. Eu só estou procurando uma coisa. - Marlene respondeu, abaixando-se debaixo da mesa, começando a tatear o chão como se realmente estivesse procurando alguma coisa.

Enquanto fazia isso, acabou por chamar alguma atenção, e isso foi o que fez com que a pessoa que ela menos queria a notasse. Enquanto tateava o chão, ela de repente deu com um par de botas de couro de dragão parado a sua frente. Sem nem mesmo respirar, ela seguiu as pernas do dono das botas, até chegar no rosto, só então deixando a respiração sair num suspiro frustrado. Por algum motivo, ela lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Lily aquela manhã.

- Black. - ela se levantou tirando a poeira das vestes.

- McKinnon. - Sirius a encarava com um sorriso divertido. - Então... Perdeu uma bela festa ontem.

- Ah, claro. Deveria ter sido realmente interessante ver os grifinórios comemorando a nossa derrota. - ela cruzou os braços.

- Bem, se você deixasse isso de lado, teria se divertido bastante. Eu garanto. - ele deu um sorriso exatamente como o que Fabian dera minutos antes. Isso estalou uma idéia na cabeça de Marlene.

- Aposto que sim. - ela sorriu gentilmente. - Mas agora, se me dá licença, Black, eu e o Fabian estávamos querendo estudar. - Sirius olhou para o lado, dando de cara com o corvinal que o encarava um tanto quanto contrariado.

- Olá, Prewett. - cumprimentou seco, com um aceno de cabeça.

- Black. - Fabian respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Bem... - Sirius disse se aproximando de Marlene e tirando uns fiapos dos cabelos dela. - Acho que vou indo então. - ele disse, mas acrescentou baixinho ao ouvido dela. - Não sabia que gostava desse tipo, McKinnon.

- E desde quando você sabe alguma coisa sobre mim, para saber qual é o meu tipo? - ela respondeu no mesmo tom. Sirius apenas deu um sorriso um tanto quanto enigmático para ela.

- Te vejo mais tarde, Marlene. - ele disse, pegando a mão dela e encostando os lábios, sem beijar. - Prewett. - olhou mais uma vez para Fabian, desta vez sem acenar a cabeça, e se afastou, encontrando-se com Remus, com quem saiu conversando aos cochichos.

- O que ele quis dizer com "_Te vejo mais tarde, Marlene_"? - Fabian perguntou, estreitando os olhos claros.

- Eu... Eu não sei. - ela se jogou numa cadeira ao lado do colega, decidida a enterrar a cara nos livros e esquecer-se do que acabara de acontecer.

Fabian a observou em silêncio por alguns instantes e já se preparava para dizer alguma coisa quando uma garotinha ligeiramente mais baixa que Marlene e extremamente parecida com ela adentrou o recinto. Como se adivinhasse a chegada da irmã caçula, Marlene fechou o livro, encarando a entrada da biblioteca.

Magdalene estava no terceiro ano e também era corvinal. Entretanto, diferente da irmã mais velha, a pequena era bem mais introspectiva e tímida. Fabian não se lembrava de tê-la visto conversando com outras pessoas que não a irmã na torre dos corvinais.

A menina aproximou-se da mesa deles, parando diante de Marlene, que abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Hei, Maggie... - ela cumprimentou a irmã com gentileza.

Magdalene retorceu as mãos, de uma maneira um tanto nervosa, olhando de Marlene para Fabian e voltando a se concentrar em Marlene. Fabian sorriu, consciente de que ela queria falar com Marlene a sós.

- Eu vou pegar mais alguns livros. Com licença.

Marlene sorriu para ele, antes de se voltar para a irmã, fazendo-a se sentar de frente para ela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Maggie?

Respirando fundo, Maggie fixou os olhos na irmã.

- O Black, ele...

- Black? - Marlene arqueou a sobrancelha - Ele está tentando acertar balaços em você também?

Por alguns instantes, uma sombra de riso passou pelos lábios de Magdalene, mas, em seguida, ela meneou a cabeça.

- O jogo ontem foi sensacional... Não pude falar com você, quando cheguei na torre, Emmeline disse que você já tinha ido dormir... Mas não, não estou falando de Sirius Black. Estou falando do irmão dele. Regulus.

- Ele tem um irmão? - Marlene franziu a testa - Eu nunca ouvi falar...

- Depois você pensa nesses detalhes, Lene, o Prewett vai voltar a qualquer momento... - Magdalene continuou, com a voz urgente - Eu acabei de encontrar com Regulus Black nos corredores das masmorras...

- Ele é um sonserino? Maggie, o que ele aprontou, diga logo! - Marlene pediu, os olhos faiscando, já pensando em maneiras de torcer o pescoço do caçula dos Black.

- Nada... - ela respondeu, assustada - Ele não aprontou nada. Na verdade, ele foi... gentil... Eu tropecei por conta do peso da mochila e ele me ajudou e, bem, isso me deixou confusa... Quer dizer... Sonserinos não são gentis, eles...

- Você não ganhou nenhuma dívida bruxa por conta disso, Maggie, não se preocupe. - Marlene sorriu - Mas, de qualquer forma, fique longe desse garoto.

- Isso é fácil falar. Mas ele parece me perseguir... E isso, desde o começo do ano. Eu não tinha falado nada com você antes, porque pensei que podia resolver o problema sozinha, mas...

- O que você quer que eu faça, Maggie? - ela perguntou, um tanto divertida - Que tal pendurar o pequeno Black em um lustre do castelo?

Os olhos da caçula arregalaram-se.

- Claro que não, Lene! Que idéia! Eu só queria mesmo poder desabafar, eu achei estranha a maneira como ele agiu hoje... Eu me senti um tanto... esquisita...

Marlene revirou os olhos. Aparentemente, os Black tinham uma queda por deixar McKinnons confusos. Marcus tivera Bellatrix em sua época, ela agora descobrira Sirius e Magdalene estava tendo problemas com Regulus.

- Bem, qualquer coisa, trate de me avisar que eu dou um jeito, certo?

Maggie sorriu, sentindo-se ligeiramente mais aliviada depois de ter conversado com a irmã.

- Certo. Pode voltar para seus livros agora, o Prewett está voltando. Eu vou voltar para a torre e terminar minha redação de Poções.

A mais velha assentiu e, enquanto observava Magdalene deixar a biblioteca, sentiu a presença de Fabian logo atrás de si.

- Ela estava com problemas? - ele perguntou, sentando-se novamente de frente para Marlene.

- Só precisava conversar. Obrigada por ter percebido. - ela sorriu.

Fabian assentiu, enquanto Marlene voltava a puxar seu livro para si. Os olhos dela passaram a percorrer rapidamente as linhas escritas, logo desligando-se do resto do mundo para concentrar-se em seus estudos. Não demorou, no entanto, para que sua concentração voltasse a ser quebrada.

- Marlene?

Ela ergueu os olhos para o rapaz, que a observava atentamente.

- Pois não, Fabian?

- Você vai a Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana?

Ela sorriu, sabendo exatamente onde ele queria chegar.

- Vou. Tenho que renovar meu estoque de varinhas de alcaçuz na Dedosdemel.

- Você gostaria de ir comigo? - ele perguntou, e, embora mantivesse a face neutra, os olhos claros traíam certa ansiedade.

Marlene assentiu.

- Eu adoraria, Fabian.

Ele abriu um belo sorriso a essa resposta, voltando-se novamente para seus próprios estudos. Marlene ainda observou-o por alguns instantes de esguelha antes de voltar a se concentrar em seu livro. Era exatamente daquilo que ela precisava para esquecer completamente a frustração do dia anterior. Um pouco de estudo, boa companhia e a previsão de um belo fim de semana...

* * *

- Você não a procurou nesse curto período em que eu fui falar com a McKinnon, não foi? - Remus ouviu Sirius sussurrar perto dele no exato momento em que ele iria voltar o olhar para a mesa onde Emmeline estaria.

- Eu estou procurando uma mesa para sentarmos, seu idiota, será que você não está vendo isso? - ele resmungou em resposta.

- Que humor, hein, Remus?

- Eu só gostaria de que você parasse de procurar coisas onde não elas não existem. Ah, vamos nos sentar ali.

- Certo. - Sirius deu de ombros e sorriu fracamente. - Mas ainda acho que ainda podíamos achar melhores mesas para nos sentarmos.

Remus revirou os olhos ao ver que Sirius olhava com insistência para um grupinho de garotas que estudavam atentamente e, depois de um tempo, acenaram levemente para ele, no que o moreno apenas sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos em resposta.

- Isso é uma **biblioteca**, Sirius. Não um centro de paquera.

- Estraga-prazeres. - ele falou num resmungo, olhando para uma mesa atrás dele, onde Marlene conversava atentamente com uma garotinha que em muito se assemelhava a ela. Mas não pôde deixar de praguejar baixinho ao perceber que o idiota do Prewett continuava no mesmo lugar.

- Se espera fazer ciúmes na McKinnon, Sirius, não me meta nesse meio.

Sirius voltou o olhar para Remus e exibiu um ar indignado.

- E o que te leva a crer que eu estava olhando para ela?

Remus apenas deu de ombros e colocou os livros em cima da mesa. Suspirou profundamente. Podia perceber o olhar confuso de Emmeline em cima dele.

- O que vamos estudar? - disse Sirius entediado.

- Você não decidiu vir a biblioteca por livre e espontânea vontade? Então, não vejo problema algum você usar o seu cérebro para pensar em qual matéria deseja revisar.

- Realmente, que bicho te mordeu hoje, Remus?

Ele soltou um muxoxo e virou a página dos livros de maneira aborrecida, contendo seus instintos mais animalescos que pediam para ele pular no pescoço de Sirius com seu sorriso irritante e sufocá-lo até a morte. Seria a proximidade da lua ou o fato de Sirius estar impedindo que ele fosse falar com Emmeline que estava despertando esses instintos assassinos?

Sirius observou Remus com um olhar entediado enquanto ele escrevia algo em um pergaminho. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e sustentou o queixo com a mão, enquanto a outra tambolirava os dedos em cima da madeira, produzindo um som levemente irritante.

Passado dez minutos de contínuo tamborilar, Remus bufou de raiva e ergueu o olhar para Sirius.

- Ok, ok. Eu paro. Mas, pelo Amor de Merlin, não tem nada para se fazer aqui não?

- Você não quer que eu ensine a você como se estuda, não é mesmo? E se está tão incomodado, por que não dá o fora daqui e me deixa estudar _silenciosamente_? - ele falou amassando o pergaminho e guardando-o no bolso.

Sirius apenas exibiu um sorriso quase que debochado.

- É isso que você quer que eu faça, não é mesmo, Moony? E o que você está escondendo aí?

Remus fez uma careta com o canto da boca e se levantou irritado.

- Hey, você vai para onde? - Sirius indagou, levantando-se também.

O maroto bufou de raiva novamente. Sirius sorriu amarelo. Pela feição do amigo podia jurar que ele uivaria ferozmente a qualquer minuto.

- Vai ficar controlando meus passos agora? Estou numa biblioteca, vou buscar livros, e não ficar aos agarros com uma garota, em meio a estantes escuras.

Sirius exibiu uma feição maliciosa.

- Remus, Remus, você está se saindo um perfeito maroto. Eu, que sou eu, nunca pensei nisso antes! - ele exibiu um ar sonhador. - Merlin, acho que futuramente ponho essa sua idéia em prática. - ele esboçou um sorriso maroto e Remus observou os olhos dele brilhando intensamente.

Remus respirou profundamente e exibiu uma feição entediada, começando a andar em direção a uma das estantes. Podia ainda sentir o olhar de Emmeline sobre si.

- Você vai mesmo me seguir, não é mesmo? - ele falou num resmungo.

- Eu ainda descubro quem é essa garota, Remus, ou não me chamo Sirius Black. - ele parou bruscamente quando Remus fez o mesmo. - E o que raios você es... - ele parou de falar quando sentiu um grosso e pesado livro bater em seu peito.

Remus exibiu um sorriso de canto de lábios ao passo que Sirius o encarava emburrado.

- Acho melhor você começar a procurar o nome, visto que você nunca vai descobrir, já que eu não tenho nenhuma.

Sirius encarou o livro confusamente e depois voltou o olhar para Remus, que guardava algo no bolso e voltava o olhar para ele com um sorriso no rosto.

- E o que História Antiga Bruxa tem a ver com nomes?

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, sua face risonha se transformando numa levemente aborrecida, apesar de manter um sorriso de deboche no canto dos lábios.

- Sei lá, o nome de algum bruxo famoso poderá vir a ser melhor do que Sirius Black. Ou quem sabe, você deseje manter a tradição da família e queira ter o nome de uma outra estrela ou constelação. Até que Cygnus lhe cairia bem, não? A fonética é um pouco parecida com Sirius e você não se sentiria tão incomodado se o chamassem pelo antigo nome.

Sirius exibiu uma careta e guardou o livro no lugar.

- Estou satisfeito com meu nome, obrigado.

- Ótimo. - ele completou, pegando um livro na estante e voltando para a sua mesa, com Sirius em seu encalce.

Emmeline exibiu um ar confuso quando percebeu um pergaminho meio amassado aterrissar lentamente sobre seus estudos. Franziu o cenho, um pouco intrigada, e voltou o olhar para a direção que ela achara que viera o objeto.

Encontrou Remus encarando-a firmemente por entre os livros da estante e sorriu, colocando uma mecha atrás dos cabelos, abaixando o olhar para ler o bilhete.

Com as mãos trêmulas de ansiedade, ela abriu o pergaminho e o alisou levemente, para desamassá-lo o máximo que podia conseguir. Havia um grande "X" ao longo de um grande texto que lhe parecia ser o rascunho de uma redação de poções e encontrou, ao final da página, algo escrito com uma letra meio trêmula e apressada.

_"Peço desculpas por te mandar um 'bilhete' tão grande, sendo que nem 10 por cento dele é aproveitável. Quer dizer, aproveitável ele é, mas não para o que eu queria dizer. Eu falaria com você pessoalmente, mas, acho que você já deve perceber que eu tenho um **cão de guarda **em meu encalce. Um cão de guarda, chato, insuportável, e mais do que inconveniente e que se chama Sirius Black._

_Eu gostaria muito de sentar com você hoje, mas simplesmente acho que você se sentiria incomodada com os "olhares predatórios" que o Sirius certamente lançaria a você. Bem, eu... eu acho que você se sentiria incomodada mas... de qualquer modo... ah, esquece. Eu só queria me desculpar por... por ter deixado você me esperando hoje. Hum, será que podemos conversar hoje à noite, naquele mesmo corredor? De qualquer modo, não precisa me dar a resposta. Estarei te esperando por um período máximo de uma hora. _

_Hum... Beijos, Remus."_


	5. Despedidas

**Feriado. Pessoas viajando. Silver passa correndo para atualizar fic. BB dá tchauzinho de dentro dos bastidores. Lisa não compareceu à reunião semanal - provavelmente não tem uma conexão por perto. N/a's voltarão ao normal no próximo capítulo. Enjoy this e, não se esqueçam...**

**REVIEWS!**

**Agradecimentos a todos que nos acompanham.**

**Ah e, antes que me esqueça... Chaser significa artilheiro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Despedidas**

* * *

A porta do dormitório feminino da Corvinal se abriu num forte rangido, no que uma morena entrou por ela bufando, irritada. Ignorando Emmeline, que fitava um pergaminho atentamente, deitada de bruços na sua cama, Marlene desabou pesadamente na sua e respirou profundamente, fitando o teto com um ar emburrado.

- Pela sua cara, nem preciso perguntar se aconteceu alguma coisa. – Emmeline comentou calmamente, tirando a pena de açúcar dos lábios e girando-a entre os dedos, correndo o olhar pelo pergaminho, contudo sem dar muita importância a ele. – E não preciso ter muito trabalho para saber que tem homem nessa história... – ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – E penso menos ainda para deduzir que seja...

- O Black. – resmungou Marlene. – Quem mais poderia ser?

Emmeline apenas riu em resposta, enquanto enrolava o pergaminho calmamente entre suas mãos. Colocando a pena e o pergaminho em cima da cama, a loira virou-se de lado, sustentando o corpo com um dos cotovelos, a fim de fitar a amiga de forma mais ampla.

- Ria, pode rir... – a morena continuou, sentando-se na cama e exibindo uma feição contrariada.– A senhorita ri porque não é com você. Como se não bastasse ter que aturar um Black, acabei descobrindo pela Maggie que a criatura tem um irmão e o mesmo está a perseguir a minha irmã. Se um Black já é demais para minha pobre alma, imagine ter que aturar dois... – ela falou num tom levemente desesperado.

- Marlene...

– Merlin, Merlin querido... – ela juntou as mãos e completou num tom suplicante, olhando para cima num ar solene. – Seria pedir muito que o senhor me livrasse desse carma? Eu sei que eu cheguei a reclamar que tinha uma vida um tanto quanto monótona, mas você tinha justo que me mandar uma praga feito aquela...?

Sem mais se conter, Emmeline gargalhou gostosamente, tacando um travesseiro no ombro da amiga.

- Deixa de drama, Lene. – a loira comentou ainda um tanto quanto risonha. – O que foi que aconteceu dessa vez?

- O Black se lembrar _sempre_ que eu existo? – ela indagou aborrecida. – Céus, era tão bom viver em paz, quieta no meu canto, antes do Black ter notado a minha existência...

- E... – Emmeline entoou olhando-a de forma penetrante.

Marlene sentiu a face ruborizar e levantou-se da cama de modo quase estratégico e andou até o seu malão, revirando-o de forma desinteressada.

- E mais nada. – ela falou num murmúrio, sentindo-se mais envergonhada ao lembrar-se do fato dele provavelmente tê-la visto em situação... _constrangedora._

- Se eu não te conhecesse como eu te conheço, diria que você estava falando a verdade. – Emmeline colocou os pés para fora da cama e cruzou os braços, ao mesmo tempo em que Marlene fechava o malão. – Então...

Marlene bufou de raiva e sentou-se em cima do malão de maneira um tanto quanto frustrada. Às vezes, ela gostaria de não ter amigas tão observadoras.

-É que... – a morena suspirou, voltando o olhar para Emmeline de modo quase relutante. – As perseguições dele me aborrecem. – ela completou calmamente.

Emmeline soltou um murmúrio aborrecido e, usando as mãos como apoio, levantou-se graciosamente da cama.

- Gira, gira, gira e não sai do lugar... – ela comentou num tom impaciente, enquanto caminhava em direção à morena. – Eu sei muito bem que as perseguições do Black estão te aborrecendo, Lene.– ela completou, ajoelhando-se em frente à amiga e sorrindo. – Mas eu sei que ainda há algo por trás disso. Ele te fez alguma coisa, não é mesmo?

Marlene suspirou derrotada e mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando a amiga de modo firme.

- É que a Lily falou que, provavelmente, o Black não deva desistir de mim assim tão fácil... – ela tremeu involuntariamente. – E eu não gosto nada, nada de imaginar o que mais aquele louco pretende fazer até que tenha o seu desejo atendido...

O olhar de Emmeline se tornou um pouco surpreso.

- Você acha que ele pode tentar... te ter à força? – Emmeline respondeu um tanto quanto pálida.

Em resposta, Marlene corou furiosamente.

- Também não exagera, Em! – ela resmungou. – Não acho que o Black chegue a _isso._

- Pelo que conheço da maneira de ser dele, não duvido que muitas "namoradas" que ele teve, já tenham chegado a _isso_ com ele. – Emmeline soltou um longo suspiro. – É muito difícil entender o que se passa na cabeça dos homens, Lene. Principalmente quando ele é um maroto. – ela completou num ar pensativo, sua mente vagando até um certo rapaz de cabelos claros e seus lábios se abriram num sorriso.

Marlene observou Emmeline com um olhar meio enviesado, tentando reprimir uma careta de desagrado em resposta à afirmação dela e àquele olhar extremamente brilhante que ela esboçava... sabia perfeitamente que, quando isso ocorria, a loira estava planejando algo.

- Não seria mais um de seus _futuros casórios_, não é mesmo? – Marlene indagou para a amiga num tom meio receoso.

- Hã? – Emmeline voltou-se para ela, ainda exibindo um meio sorriso.

- Esquece. – a morena resmungou em resposta, abanando a mão em sinal de descaso.

- Você não está _nada_ satisfeita com as perseguições do Black, não é mesmo?

- _Claro que não!_ – Marlene falou com a voz meio alterada. – O Black é um idiota, é um imbecil, é um prepotente, é um insuportável... Quando ele chega para mim sorrindo daquela forma irritante e superior, eu sinto ganas de pular no pescoço dele e sufocá-lo até a morte. E, se você se lembra bem, Line. _Ele quase me matou!_ Ele fez isso de propósito! – ela resmungou. – Só por que eu... – a voz da morena morreu e ela engoliu em seco.

- Você...

Marlene tornou a ruborizar e encarou Emmeline meio de soslaio.

- Não aceitei... ir para a festa... da vitória da Grifinória... ontem... – ela falou pausadamente, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com a Lily pela manhã. – E ele me pediu isso antes do jogo começar. – ela ficou mais vermelha – Aquele idiota já contava vitória antes do jogo e hoje ainda teve a audácia de me dizer que eu havia perdido uma ótima festa ontem.

- O Black é muito egocêntrico. – comentou Emmeline, lembrando-se de um certo garoto tímido que era totalmente oposto a ele.

- Egocêntrico é pouco para ele! O Black se acha um deus no meio dos mortais e todas as garotas, suas fiéis súditas... As odaliscas do seu harém particular. – ela revirou os olhos. – Idiota.

Emmeline apenas prendeu o riso.

- Devo interpretar esse riso como um: _"Quer que eu arranje um namorado perfeito para você?"_ – Marlene perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não sei... – Emmeline comentou sem muita importância, se preocupando em olhar as unhas. – Talvez sim, talvez não.

Marlene revirou os olhos e recostou-se na cama, exibindo um ar contrariado.

- Odeio quando você faz isso.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada. – ela comentou, ainda olhando para a mão.

- _Line!_ – repreendeu Marlene. – Olha, eu já vou para Hogsmeade com _Fabian_. Não tente fazer absolutamente _nada._

Emmeline apenas encarou a amiga com o meio sorriso nos lábios.

- E quem disse que eu ia fazer alguma coisa? – ela indagou, enquanto tentava imaginar como seria Fabian e Marlene juntos... mas pensava firmemente que esses dois não teriam muito sucesso, eles não ficavam bem juntos. Já ela e um certo garoto de cabelos claros...

- Eu bem que te conheço Emmeline Vance...

A amiga riu fracamente em resposta e, dando uma olhada rápida no relógio, se levantou.

- Bom, preciso ir. – ela disse ainda com um ar risonho, se dirigindo para a porta do dormitório.

-Ir? – Marlene disse surpresa. – Para onde?

Emmeline parou com a mão na maçaneta e voltou-se para a amiga com um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, Lene, não vou sair por aí de dormitório em dormitório à caça de_ maridos_ para você. – ela comentou, piscando o olho. – Vou dar apenas uma volta...

- Sei... – Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada. – Já é a segunda volta que a senhorita dá em dois dias. Será que alguém finalmente conseguiu laçar o coração da "santa casamenteira"?

Emmeline gargalhou gostosamente.

- Deixa de besteiras, Lene. – ela ajeitou os cabelos calmamente. – Mas, para você não ficar aí se roendo de curiosidade, eu só vou ver... um garoto.

- O Lupin? – Marlene indagou de imediato.

- Quem sabe... – ela disse num ar de mistério, enquanto abria porta e passava por ela, deixando uma Marlene extremamente desconfiada e curiosa para trás.

Ignorando os olhares curiosos de alguns amigos setimanistas, que desviaram a atenção dos seus inseparáveis livros para observar quem estava descendo do dormitório feminino para a sala comunal, Emmeline suspirou calmamente e se dirigiu à armadura que guardava a entrada da torre.

Empurrando-a calmamente, e não se dando ao trabalho de responder a um curioso para onde ela estava indo àquela hora, – e rezando para ele não ser um monitor e delatá-la a Flitwick – ela começou a caminhar a passos silenciosos pelos corredores do sétimo andar e, percorrendo o mesmo caminho que percorrera na noite anterior, não demorou muito para avistar um garoto de cabelos claros, sentado num parapeito, fitando o céu através da janela com um ar meio melancólico.

Em meio ao silêncio e ao breu do corredor, um garoto de cabelos claros, sentado no parapeito de uma das janelas, fitava a lua quase cheia brilhando majestosamente no céu. Remus abraçou os próprios joelhos, já começando a sentir a melancolia e fraqueza que se alastrava em seu ser com a aproximação inevitável da próxima fase da lua.

Sua face pálida e de profundas olheiras, entrava em uma quase harmonia com sua feição soturna enquanto seus olhos vidrados continuavam a encarar a lua, como se a mesma o hipnotizasse. Estava tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, que nem escutara o ruído abafado de passos que começava a ecoar por aquele corredor.

Um leve sobressalto acometeu Remus quando ele ouviu um pigarreio e, olhou para trás, encontrando Emmeline recostada à parede, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso a brincar em seus lábios.

- Sabe... – ela disse docemente. – Às vezes gostaria de saber no que você tanto pensa...

Moony sorriu timidamente, sentindo-se um pouco quente, e voltou o olhar para a lua, deixando escapar um longo suspiro.

- É da minha natureza viver a fitar o céu... Ele sempre me fascinou... – ele tornou a encará-la. – Achei que você não mais viria...

Ela riu fracamente e o fitou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- E você acha que eu te deixaria aqui sozinho?

- Eu... – ele pigarreou levemente, tornando a fitar o céu através da janela. – Acho que não. Mas... Talvez você tivesse coisas para fazer e não pudesse vir. – ele deu de ombros. – Não sei... Eu... – ele silenciou e engoliu em seco ao sentir algo extremamente quente recostado à sua perna, ignorando o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha ao perceber que as costas da sua mão estavam rentes à cintura dela. – Não sei. – ele completou com uma voz rouca e se calou.

Emmeline soltou um fraco riso e descansou o braço no joelho dele, de modo quase displicente. Remus não pôde deixar de morder o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo ao sentir o corpo dela mais perto do seu.

Tentou esquecer o fato de que a sua chaleira estava à ativa novamente.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse calmamente. – Mas, e então... – ela completou alegremente. – O que você queria falar comigo.

- Me desculpar... hum... pessoalmente. – ele começou, rouco. – Eu queria me desculpar por não ter estudado com você hoje. – ele estreitou os olhos para o céu, rezando para que ela não visse o quão ruborizado ele se encontrava... O que ele achou que seria humanamente impossível, já que ela estava tão... perigosamente perto. – É que... bem... eu prometi que iríamos... que eu te diria algumas dicas sobre como não se atrapalhar... com Herbologia. E... – ele tornou a se calar.

- Eu já disse, Remus. – ela falou calmamente. – Não teve problema algum. Não se preocupe com isso. Você me ensina outro dia. – ela sorriu fracamente. – E... Eu sei que você acabou de me confessar que é fascinado pelo céu. Mas eu acho que não seja muito sacrifício para você olhar de vez em quando para mim, não é mesmo? Sabe, eu fico meio incomodada com isso e acabo achando que você está a me deixar falando sozinha.

Emmeline percebeu, com um ar meio curioso, a face de Remus variar de ruborizada para extremamente pálida, enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram levemente.

- D-d-desculpe. – ele gaguejou, para logo depois voltar o olhar calmamente para ela. Emmeline sorriu de forma amável para ele e Remus tentou ignorar os pensamentos que agora lhe invadiam a mente. Muito perto...

- Assim está melhor. – ela falou entusiasmada.

Remus apenas mordeu o lábio inferior com força... A proximidade dos dois o fazia ter idéias, que jamais passariam de idéias... Já que ele jamais teria a devida coragem digna de um Grifinório para pô-las em prática...

- Essa posição... – ele disse num murmúrio, sentindo o rosto corar. – Digo... Você não está... desconfortável? – ele indagou de uma forma meio entoada e receosa. Uma vozinha urrou furiosa na sua mente, desejando de forma quase suplicante que aquela posição fosse completamente confortável para ela e que ela não saísse nem tão cedo dali.

- Se você estiver incomodado... – ela fez menção de sair, no que Remus, num impulso quase involuntário - ainda seguindo aquela vozinha em sua mente – segurou o braço dela firmemente.

Emmeline apenas o encarou surpresa, no que Remus teve plena certeza de que seu rosto adquirira todos os tons vermelhos existentes no universo.

A chaleira fervia enfurecida dentro de si.

- É... – ele falou num fio de voz, soltando o braço dela calmamente, enquanto xingava-se internamente de todos os nomes que conhecia...

Por que raios ele tinha que ser tão idiota, tímido e quase patético na frente dela? Remus tentou ignorar a vozinha irritante que bradou "Porque você a ama, seu idiota!" e em resposta, suspirou profundamente.

- Remus...? – ela o chamou calmamente, ao ver que ele estava num quase estado de transe.

- S-senta. – ele tornou a gaguejar, colocando os pés para fora do parapeito, dando assim espaço para ela ficar sentada ao seu lado. – Deve estar... cansada.

- Tudo bem... – ela rapidamente sentou-se ao lado de Remus de modo gracioso. – Obrigada.

Remus sentiu o calor do corpo da loira junto ao seu e repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter feito uma burrada daquelas. Afinal, Emmeline Vance se encontrava mais perto ainda... e aqueles pensamentos anteriores voltaram com mais intensidade e mais insistência. Soltou um longo e tremido suspiro. Mas do que nunca desejava que não fosse tão tímido...

- Quer dizer que o Black resolveu ser seu cão de guarda? – ela disse num tom brincalhão. – Eu percebi que você estava meio aborrecido com isso...

- E-estava? – ele se fez de desentendido, encarando-a meio de soslaio, sentindo ganas de jogar aquela maldita "chaleira" no fundo do Ártico. – Eu não percebi...

- Remus... Você acha que me engana? – ela disse com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Eu te conheço bem o bastante. E, às vezes, você acaba não conseguindo esconder a sua irritação...

Remus exibiu um sorriso em parte constrangido.

- É que o Sirius, de vez em quando, costuma torrar minha paciência... Principalmente quando diz respeito à "Atrapalhe os estudos do Remus até que ele tenha vontade de te jogar aos dragões". – ele resmungou emburrado.

Emmeline gargalhou gostosamente e encarou Remus com um ar ainda divertido.

- Só gostaria de descobrir onde é que você encontraria dragões em Hogwarts, para jogar o Black entre eles. – ela disse sufocando um novo riso. – Até que a Lene gostaria de assistir a esse feito.

- É... acho que ela gostaria. – ele respondeu num murmúrio.

- Hum... – Emmeline comentou calmamente. – Você ainda se encontra confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos?

Emmeline observou Remus empalidecer depois corar furiosamente, desviando o olhar dela quase que de modo automático.

- A-acho que sim. – ele respondeu num murmúrio. – Mas... – ele continuou num tom rouco. – Acho que é só amizade mesmo... Sabe... – ele corou mais ainda. – Eu nunca cheguei a me _apaixonar_... Por ninguém. Posso simplesmente estar confundindo estima com amor.

Emmeline apenas sorriu fracamente e tocou no ombro de Remus num gesto afetuoso.

- Você é jovem, Remus... – ela disse calmamente. – Acho que você deveria aproveitar um pouco as "coisas boas da vida" enquanto há tempo. E, do mesmo modo, você deve partir em busca. Não deve simplesmente viver a espera do amor chegar...

Ele apenas deu de ombros e suspirou em resposta, sentindo o corpo quente por causa da mão dela sobre o seu ombro. De nada adiantaria se ele fosse _atrás do amor_, como a Emmeline dissera... Ele já o encontrara, mas sabia que jamais ia tê-lo. Afinal, quem se interessaria por um garoto feito ele? _Como **ela** chegaria **um dia** a se interessar por um garoto feito ele? _

Magro, desleixado, constantemente pálido e com olheiras no rosto, cabelo escorrido e sem graça. Um idiota completo, um atrapalhado, uma pessoa que não conseguia falar duas frases sem corar no meio delas... E, além dessas "grandes qualidades" que ele possuía, certamente ele deveria comentar que havia o fato que acabava de vez com qualquer idéia insana de relacionamento que sua mente lhe permitia imaginar: afinal, ele era um lobisomem.

Por vários momentos, pensava que, talvez, poderia dar certo entre eles... Mas, agora, vendo-a ao seu lado, ele sabia que não estava nem aos pés de merecê-la. Afinal, Emmeline Vance era alguém que ele jamais conseguiria ser. Afinal, ela era maravilhosa. Afinal, ela era linda. Afinal, ela era inteligente. Afinal, ela era amorosa.

Afinal, ela jamais se apaixonaria por ele, principalmente se descobrisse toda a verdade sobre sua condição. E a coisa que ele menos gostaria de ver era aqueles olhos negros e brilhantes encarando-o com asco e fúria. Ele poderia suportar o preconceito de todos os outros, mas jamais o que poderia vir dela.

Talvez, a melhor coisa que ele deveria fazer era se afastar dela o mais breve possível, para assim, não se iludir ou - o estômago de Remus se contorceu ao pensar nisso –antes que ela descobrisse mais sobre ele do que ele gostaria. Remus sabia que "felicidade" seria uma palavra que ele nunca alcançaria por completo. Afinal, estava fadado a viver rodeado pela sombra do preconceito.

Emmeline percebeu a face de Remus tornar-se mais sombria e apenas fitou-o com um olhar surpreso. Sentiu o peito contrair-se levemente e suspirou. Quais seriam os segredos que aquele garoto guardava e que lhe faziam sofrer tanto? O que era aquela tristeza expressa em seus olhos claros, e que os deixava completamente enevoados?

- Remus...? – ela o chamou docemente, apertando o ombro dele de modo gentil. Algo dizia a ela que a constante tristeza no olhar dele estava significativamente relacionada aos seus desaparecimentos misteriosos uma vez a cada mês que passava.

Mas, o fato que mais a intrigava era que, ao retornar, Remus Lupin voltava com uma aparência tão pálida quanto a que ela via em sua face no dia anterior a sua partida. Aparência esta que se encontrava em sua face naquele exato momento. Com um suspiro, Emmeline pensou que o sumiço dele estaria próximo novamente. Talvez até mesmo amanhã...

Os boatos que rolavam quanto a isso eram os dos mais variados. E, como ela era uma corvinal, achava que não poderia saber tanta coisa sobre esses "sumiços" quanto saberia se ela fosse uma grifinória. E isso, constantemente, irritava-a profundamente por saber que, mesmo sendo amigos, ele muitas vezes escondia o motivo para ela... Pelo menos, o motivo que ela desconfiava ser o verdadeiro.

Seu senso de corvinal lhe dizia que aquilo tudo era muito estranho... Mas, o fato é que no mês passado ela ouvira a notícia de que a mãe dele havia caído doente... O que seria esse mês?

-Sim...? – ele indagou, sua voz soando etérea, como se ainda estivesse imerso em seus pensamentos.

- Aconteceu algo de errado? – ela indagou preocupada.

Remus soltou um longo suspiro e passou a mão pelos cabelos, recostando as costas na janela fechada.

- Dumbledore me falou... – ele começou baixinho. – Que minha mãe piorou novamente...

Emmeline sorriu de forma triste. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela sabia que isso aconteceria...

- E você já sabe o que ela tem?

- Gripe de dragão. – ele falou seriamente.

Emmeline soltou uma exclamação surpresa. Mesmo não sendo uma doença muito grave, ainda havia índices de morte se não tratada com o devido cuidado.

- Ela está muito mal? – ela perguntou, sentindo a preocupação aumentar, esquecendo-se de que, há pouco, pensara que isso poderia ser alguma mentira para esconder algo mais grave...

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – ele suspirou profundamente. – Mas, creio que, como meu pai me chamou para ir para lá... A situação não deve ser das melhores. – ele comentou, evitando encará-la.

Era nessas horas que ele se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo, tendo que mentir daquela maneira, principalmente para ela.

- Eu sinto muito, Remus... – ela procurou a mão dele e entrelaçou a sua, fazendo Remus corar furiosamente. – Espero que a sua mãe se recupere logo...

- Obrigado. – ele falou com a voz um pouco falha.

- Suponho... que você vá sair amanhã? – ela indagou docemente.

- Sim... Acho que logo cedo. – ele deu de ombros. – Não sei ao certo ainda. Vai depender de Dumbledore. – ele olhava firmemente para sua mão entrelaçada à dela.

- E você volta que dia? – Emmeline indagou com uma sobrancelha erguida.-Você vai para Hogsmeade, se voltar a tempo? – ela disse calmamente.

Remus sentiu a face corar furiosamente e apenas sorriu timidamente em resposta.

-Eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse desta vez... Se você quiser, é claro.– ela disse piscando o olho, fazendo-o corar mais ainda, no que ela riu um pouco. – Não esqueci do que eu te prometi ontem à noite.

Remus exibiu um ar meio risonho, meio constrangido...

- Boa noite, Remus. – ela disse abraçando-o fortemente, fazendo o maroto ferver. A velha e inseparável chaleira...

- B-boa noite... Line. – ele balbuciou em resposta.

A loira deu um beijo no rosto dele e se afastou, esboçando um último sorriso para o rapaz, antes de virar-se e sumir pelo corredor. Remus exibiu um sorriso radiante e soltou um longo suspiro. Eles deviam se encontrar assim mais vezes...

* * *

- Onde eles podem ter se metido afinal? - Lily bufou, descendo as escadarias que levavam à torre da Grifinória - Eles não podem ter simplesmente sumido!

Já percorrera praticamente todos os lugares possíveis em que poderia encontrar os marotos àquela hora, mas aparentemente, eles tinham se evaporado. A última vez que falara com um deles, mais especificamente, com James Potter, tinha sido no domingo de manhã, antes de ir para o seu reforço com Marlene.

Era precisamente sobre sua conversa com Marlene que Lily queria falar com eles. Mas, até agora, não tivera oportunidade para tanto. Durante o resto do dia anterior, ela estivera muito ocupada com seus próprios estudos. Recolhera-se tarde para o seu quarto de monitora-chefe e James não estava lá - fora dormir na torre, com os amigos. Segunda-feira, acordara cedo, tomara café antes da maior parte dos alunos aparecer e marchara para as aulas do dia.

O único horário de aula que coincidira entre ela e os marotos tinha sido Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. À exceção de Peter, todos eles queriam carreiras ligadas a essa área: Sirius e James estavam estudando para os testes da Academia de Aurores e Remus queria se especializar em DCAT. Ela, por sua vez, estava matriculada em quase todos os cursos de magia avançada.

Ao final das contas, ser aceita entre os Inomináveis era bem mais difícil até do que ela imaginava...

Meneou a cabeça, tentando não se deixar dominar pela curiosidade que sempre sentia quando pensava nas portas cerradas do Departamento de Mistérios.

Em todo caso, durante a aula, ela não pudera conversar com eles e, quando o sino soou para anunciar o encerramento das aulas do dia, James e Sirius tinham saído praticamente arrastando Remus com eles. E, depois, simplesmente sumido.

Ela não era tola. Era uma terceiranista quando percebera a verdade sobre os desaparecimentos de Remus. O último assunto que tinham estudado naquele ano fora, justamente, licantropia, e ela jamais esqueceria as feições do amigo enquanto o professor discorria sobre as maneiras de se defender e, se necessário, de matar lobisomens.

Lily mantivera silêncio sobre sua descoberta e em nada modificara sua maneira de ser com o rapaz. Aliás, Remus sequer desconfiava de que ela sabia seu segredo.

Entretanto, ainda havia uma coisa que ela não conseguia entender. Por que os outros marotos também sumiam com Remus nas noites de lua cheia?

Deixando o material que levava em seu quarto, ela tirou algumas roupas e toalhas do armário, encaminhando-se para passagem que ligava o dormitório diretamente com o banheiro dos monitores. A banheira estava parcialmente cheia, o que significava que não fazia muito tempo que alguém a usara.

Como estava um tanto ansiosa, ela preferiu o chuveiro. Enfiou-se debaixo da água fria, fechando os olhos ao sentir os pingos grossos escorrerem por seu corpo, encharcando o cabelo ruivo. Conhecendo os marotos de outras luas cheias, até o final de semana, eles estariam nas aulas feito zumbis, com profundas olheiras e cansados demais para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que ela lhes quisesse falar.

Seria melhor, então, deixar para falar com James no final de semana. No sábado eles teriam visita a Hogsmeade e, como ainda tinham que acertar alguns problemas da monitoria, ela poderia pedir para acompanhá-los. Assim, durante o resto da semana, ela se dedicaria aos seus trabalhos e aos trabalhos que seu cargo exigiam que ela fizesse.

Ela deu um breve sorriso, antecipando o sábado seguinte, mas meneou a cabeça em seguida para espantar os incômodos pensamentos que vieram somar-se as suas preocupações.

- James Potter... - Lily resmungou, encostando a cabeça à parede - Sempre James Potter... Você nunca vai parar de me perseguir, não é?


	6. Lua Cheia

Lisa - A nossa chefe resolveu sumir do mapa essa semana e não compareceu nem ontem e nem hoje à nossa reunião. / tudo bem que a nossa reunião seria ontem, mas, bem, vocês entenderam... / Creio que seja vingança pelo meu não comparecimento semana passada. Huahahahaha. Mas é que eu acabei resolvendo viajar de última hora e não deu para avisar para ninguém o fato...Y . Y /

Belle: De qualquer maneira, vamos postar a fic assim, mesmo

Lisa - Creio que não deva ter muitas perguntas a serem respondidas. Acho que estão mais reclamando devido a falta de James/Lily na fic... / se esconde / Isso é com a Lulu, mas não se preocupem, eles terão mais destaques ao longo da fic / não me perguntem onde nem quando... kkkkkk /. Quanto ao fato da Emmeline não perceber que o Remus gosta dela, é o fato dela considera-lo tão amigo que não "enxerga" essa possibilidade.

Belle: Quanto ao S/M é puro sadismo mesmo, então... enjoy it kids

* * *

**Capítulo 06: Lua cheia

* * *

**

- Por que raios eu tenho que ir sempre te acompanhando com essa capa, James? - falou Sirius num resmungo, enquanto eles atravessavam o saguão de entrada. - Ela está ficando cada vez mais apertada e visto que sua forma animaga é um veadinho, acho que isso pode subir pela sua cabeça e te dar idéias...

James apenas olhou para Sirius de soslaio e o fuzilou com o olhar, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia uns guinchos que ele sabia perfeitamente que eram os risos de Peter.

- Eu sei que você não gosta muito de usar o cérebro, Sirius. Mas eu não acho nem um pouco viável um cachorro sair de dentro do castelo, sendo que esse tipo de animal não é permitido em Hogwarts. E é CERVO. Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer, hein?

- Num tempo frio como esse, eu não acho que as pessoas queiram ficar olhando para a janela, eles têm muitas coisas melhores para fazer, não é mesmo? - ele exibiu um sorriso maroto.

-Nem todos são pervertidos como você, Sirius Black. - ele disse emburrado. - E quer calar a boca? Daqui a pouco alguém nos descobre.

- Ok! Você quem manda. - disse ele observando James abrir os portões de carvalho cautelosamente.

Lá fora, a lua brilhava esplendorosamente sobre o lago. Uma brisa quente soprou, fazendo a capa enfurnar de leve. James e Sirius pararam por alguns instantes, ouvindo apenas os sons de suas respirações, esperando que alguém aparecesse. Mas ninguém tinha visto o pouco que a capa permitira mostrar por alguns breves instantes.

James ergueu a cabeça, observando o céu claro. Antes de chegar a Hogwarts e conhecer Remus, ele considerava as noites de lua cheia como as mais belas das noites. A partir do segundo ano, ele sempre associava o disco prateado com a dor do amigo e a detestava por isso. Por fim, com a vitória deles na animagia, a chegada dela era sempre ansiosamente aguardada pelos marotos, muito embora subsistisse uma certa melancolia.

- Prongs, será que você pode acordar dos seus devaneios? - a voz de Sirius veio quebrar a contemplação do moreno - Remus está nos esperando.

- Pads, não enche. - ele resmungou de novo.

Os dois recomeçaram a caminhar, chegando até o limiar de alcance do Salgueiro Lutador. Quando ultrapassassem aquele ponto, a árvore imediatamente começaria a tentar atacá-los. Com cuidado, James tirou Wormtail do bolso, fazendo-o escorregar para o chão.

- Faça seu trabalho agora, Peter. – James disse num sorriso.

O rato guinchou em resposta e os dois rapazes observaram a silhueta do ratinho sumir por entre o gramado, correndo em direção ao salgueiro, desviando dos seus galhos numa agilidade surpreendente. Alguns minutos depois de decorrida aquela cena, o som das batidas violentas dos galhos da árvore no chão dava lugar ao cricrilar dos grilos e o som suave do farfalhar das árvores e o ranger dos seus galhos.

- Prongs? – Sirius o chamou novamente no que ele desviou o olhar para encarar Sirius.

- Não tem ninguém nas janelas. – ele soltou um muxoxo quando Sirius o olhou como quem dizia "Não falei?"

James e Sirius se entreolharam com seus peculiares sorrisos marotos. E, alguns segundos depois um cervo e um cachorro dava lugar aos dois rapazes.

Prongs sentiu um peso adicional sobre uma de suas galhas e voltou o olhar para cima, percebendo então que ela _não estava _ali. Um latido contínuo foi ouvido e o cervo bramiu, indignado, balançando a cabeça levemente a fim de tirar a capa, que ficara grudada em seus chifres. Por que raios ele tinha que ter esquecido desse pequeno detalhe?

Ele observou Padfoot aproximar dele com os olhos azuis extremamente brilhantes e revirou os olhos em resposta. Que espécie de amigo ele tinha...

Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado de modo quase brusco e ele percebeu que Pads puxava a capa levemente. Prongs então abaixou a cabeça o máximo que pôde e pode entreouvir os guinchos nervosos de Wormtail se aproximando lentamente deles.

Finalmente livre da capa, Prongs observou seus amigos e começou a caminhar lentamente em direção ao salgueiro, tentando ignorar o fato do rabo de Pads estar abanando rapidamente e de que seus olhos ainda brilhavam da mesma maneira, enquanto caminhava alegremente com a capa de invisibilidade na boca. Certamente, ela ficaria – se não já estava- completamente babada.

Ele deslizou pelo alçapão, deixando seus olhos se acostumarem pouco a pouco com a escuridão da passagem antes de seguir em frente, sentindo o cheiro de Padfoot e Wormtail pouco atrás dele. Os três seguiram quase silenciosamente pelo já conhecido caminho, parando apenas diante da portinhola de metal que separava o corredor de terra da Casa dos Gritos.

Com cuidado, ele abaixou o focinho, correndo com os dentes pequenos o fecho do portão. E, com um passo firme, avançou para a penumbra.

Eles não demoraram a encontrar Moony. O lobisomem estava enrodilhado na perna de uma mesa, dando voltas em torno de si mesmo, tentando abocanhar o próprio rabo. Ao perceber a presença dos amigos, ele rapidamente deixou sua pequena diversão, saudando-os com um longo uivo.

Quase que automaticamente, Padfoot acompanhou Moony com o uivo e ele o seguiu com um bramido, seguido de Wormtail que guinchou timidamente. Se James estivesse na forma humana certamente sorriria ao perceber os avanços que obtiveram por acompanhar Moony em suas transformações. Agora, vendo Pads e Moony correndo um atrás do outro, poderia confundir o licantropo com um cachorro desenvolvido.

Foi despertado dos seus pensamentos ao sentir uma leve cabeçada dada por um dos dois amigos. Olhando ao redor com os olhos estreitos, ele tornou a ouvir os latidos contínuos que sempre imaginava ser o riso de Pads.

Depois sentiu outra cabeçada do outro lado e bramiu de modo quase irritado. Certamente, os dois combinaram dele ser o alvo dessa vez. E, mal se deixou pensar que o próximo a atacar seria Wormtail, quando sentiu um peso adicional na ponta do seu rabo e virou a cara, levantando-o levemente, entreouvindo os guinchos do ratinho.

Podia divisar dois pares de olhos, cada um de um lado seu, brilhar intensamente no breu dos cantos da casa. Podia escutar o ruído quase inaudível dos passos dos amigos e a respiração calma de ambos.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados do cervo exibiu um brilho divertido quando ele percebeu que eles se aproximavam sorrateiramente, se preparando para o futuro ataque...

Um baque surdo de duas cabeças se chocando foi se sobrepôs aos sons dos cascos de Prongs trotando no chão de pedra. O cervo bramiu de forma constante e, ainda sentindo-se um pouco zonzos, Padfoot e Moony entreolharam-se antes de encararem Prongs, que ainda tinha Wormtail pendurado em seu rabo.

O som de rosnados foram ouvidos, no que o cervo automaticamente silenciou. Ele e o rato se entreolharam cautelosamente, com os olhos extremamente arregalados. Estavam encrencados.

Prongs começou a correr, sendo seguido por dois "predadores" que latiam ou uivavam quase de modo enfurecido, enquanto Wormtail guinchava, tentando se manter preso ao rabo do cervo, que balançava violentamente.

Eles tinham plena certeza de que aquela noite ia ser longa.

* * *

Magdalene andava a passos rápidos pelo corredor que levava às masmorras. Ela tinha aula de Poções e aquele era o último lugar de todo o castelo em que ela gostaria de se demorar muito. E menos ainda quando tinha que cruzar com o grupo de sonserinos que naquele momento vinha em sua direção.

- Olha só... Uma corvinal apressada. - um deles disse, quase como se comentasse que o tempo estava muito frio e eles devessem esquentar.

- Qual é a pressa? - um outro perguntou, bloqueando a passagem dela.

Ela parou, sem responder.

- Ei, Reggie, é a McKinnon mais nova. - um terceiro se manifestou. O olhar de Maggie inconscientemente correu para o garoto com o qual este havia falado.

Ele era um pouco maior que os outros e bem mais magro. A palidez natural de seu rosto poderia fazer com que ele se destacasse ali se quisesse e, de certa forma, se destacava. Ele chamava muito mais a atenção da garota que qualquer outro dos seus amigos. Regulus encarou-a por uns instantes e ela sentiu um calafrio. Os olhos dele eram realmente brilhantes.

- O que eu tenho com isso? - ele perguntou numa voz imparcial.

- Seu irmão quase matou a irmã dela no quadribol. - o mais alto dos sonserinos observou, rindo.

Os olhos azuis e brilhantes de Regulus Black se apertaram, sem desviarem dos dela.

- Continua não sendo grande coisa. Mas, pode ser que... - o moreno respondeu, sem deixar transparecer qualquer emoção.

Magdalene sentiu as mãos fecharem-se, mas ela não respondeu. Os outros rapazes agora pareciam muito animados, e, embora ela não fizesse menção de fugir, dois deles agora bloqueavam seu caminho.

- O que você tem em mente, Reg? - ela ouviu um dos que a bloqueava perguntar, com um sorriso atravessado.

Um sorriso de lado cruzou a face do mais novo dos Black.

- Deixá-la parada e morrendo de medo. - ele respondeu, observando-a friamente.

Magdalene não sustentou o olhar dele, entretanto, só aquilo não parecia satisfazer os outros sonserinos.

- Só isso? - eles resmungaram.

- Eu acho que ela já está bastante perturbada, não precisa de mais nada. Não é mesmo McKinnon? - ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso quando ela não respondeu - Estão vendo? Ela não consegue nem responder...

Ela ouviu tudo aquilo, escondendo sua frustração. Não tinha medo deles. A questão é que havia qualquer coisa em Regulus Black que... Desde o começo do ano... Ela meneou a cabeça, observando-os afinal afastarem-se. Um dia mostraria a eles. E, com isso, seguiu caminho rumo às masmorras onde teria aula a seguir.

* * *

- Boa noite, Lily.

A ruiva ergueu a cabeça do livro que estava lendo – "Grandes eventos do Mundo Bruxo no século XVIII" – deparando-se com o meio sorriso de Emmeline Vance. Marlene as tinha apresentado no começo do sexto ano, quando as duas tinham começado suas aulas de reforço e as duas logo tinham se tornado boas colegas.

Afinal de contas, não era muito difícil conviver com Lily. Emmeline tinha uma certa curiosidade acerca da ruiva, especialmente depois de vê-la muitas e muitas vezes desprezar os convites de James Potter com firmeza. Não era qualquer garota em Hogwarts que faria aquilo, não quando o rapaz era um dos grandes partidos da escola.

A corvinal sempre fora muito observadora sobre os sentimentos dos outros. Desde criança que ela tinha um certo dom para formar casais por onde passava e sua mãe geralmente contava uma ou duas divertidas histórias sobre as tentativas da jovem Emmeline em juntar sua avó, uma bela viúva de setenta e dois anos, com o prefeito de Godric's Hollow, onde a matriarca dos Vance morava.

Infelizmente, mesmo depois de doze anos de tentativas, o pobre Bale não conseguira ter uma conversa completa com sua musa... Ele sempre gaguejava quando sua avó chegava perto... Talvez ela pudesse tentar arranjar as coisas de novo nas férias de Páscoa...

Emmeline meneou a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos, voltando novamente sua atenção para Lily, que a observava agora com um sorriso um tanto divertido. Realmente, não era difícil gostar da grifinória... Ela era gentil, alegre, carinhosa... Só um pouco relutante demais em admitir seus sentimentos... Mas isso não era exatamente da sua conta.

- Eu posso ficar aqui? A biblioteca está meio cheia hoje. – a loirinha finalmente pediu, abrindo mais um sorriso quando Lily a convidou a sentar.

- Ela tem estado sempre cheia nos últimos tempos. – a ruiva observou, abrindo espaço na mesa para os livros da colega.

- É a proximidade dos exames. – Emmeline concordou.

Lily suspirou e fechou o livro, marcando-o com o dedo.

- Bem, vocês podem reclamar só dos exames... Mas eu ainda tenho as tarefas da monitoria para terminar... Acho que vou passar esta noite em claro na companhia dos meus bem amados relatórios...

Emmeline riu enquanto a outra aprumava-se na cadeira. A mesa estava realmente apinhada de relatórios sobre as últimas reuniões de monitoria, sobre as condutas de alunos infratores, sobre os detalhes da festa de formatura, sobre...

- Vocês fazem relatórios sobre a forma com que os professores se portam em sala de aula? – ela perguntou, puxando para si um longo pergaminho onde a letra caprichada de Lily cobria quase toda a extensão.

- O professor Dumbledore faz questão desse tipo de relatório. Ele sempre quer saber qual a visão que os alunos têm dos professores. Eu costumo dividir o trabalho com James, mas esse relatório em questão, sempre faço sozinha. Ele tem uma intrigante mania de chamar a professora McGonagall de Minnie e de criticar o bigode do "Slug". – a garota sorriu, divertida – Uma pena que esses pergaminhos passam primeiro pela aprovação da Minnie... Tenho certeza que o diretor adoraria conhecer as opiniões do nosso estimado monitor-chefe sobre as pernas da professora Sinistra...

- As pernas... – Emmeline colocou as mãos sobre a boca para impedir que sua risada ecoasse pela biblioteca – Você realmente deveria deixar o Potter fazer esse relatório, Lily. Aliás, onde ele está? Ele não devia estar ajudando você?

A ruiva suspirou.

- Tecnicamente, sim. Mas eu desconfio que ele esteja muito ocupado essa semana. Preocupações de marotos. – ela completou, a pergunta que a assaltara no início daquela semana voltando a sua mente... O que os marotos faziam durante a semana de lua cheia?

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a viagem do Remus?

Lily estreitou os olhos por alguns instantes. Já vira Remus estudar com Emmeline muitas vezes, na verdade, todas as sextas-feiras eles estavam lá na biblioteca, juntos. Será que a loirinha nunca desconfiara... Ela meneou a cabeça. Provavelmente, Emmeline não sabia de nada.

- Acredito que sim. De qualquer maneira, amanhã ele deve estar aqui. – ela sorriu – É sexta-feira. E, depois, Hogsmeade!

Os olhos de Emmeline brilharam de expectativa ao perceber uma certa ansiedade na voz de Lily ao falar no vilarejo.

- Você vai com o Potter? – ela perguntou, curiosa – Eu sempre achei que vocês formam um casal maravilhoso.

Embora corasse ligeiramente pelo comentário, Lily sorriu.

- Provavelmente eu vou com o James, visto que temos alguns problemas da monitoria para resolver. Mas não vamos como um casal. Ele é meu amigo, Emmeline. Por sinal... – ela se levantou, começando a guardar as coisas na bolsa – Eu tenho que arranjar uma maneira de avisar a ele que preciso encontrá-lo no sábado, já que nos últimos dias ele está sempre muito... o_cupado_...

A outra suspirou.

- É uma pena... Mas, antes que você vá, Lily, pode me responder uma coisa?

- Claro! – ela respondeu, enquanto enrolava os pergaminhos – Pode perguntar.

- Você já viu o Remus com alguma garota antes?

Lily virou-se lentamente para Emmeline, franzindo a testa.

- Para que você quer saber disso? Interessada em um maroto, Emme?

Emmeline riu, meneando a cabeça.

- Não. Na verdade, eu prometi a ele que ia encontrar alguém perfeito para sair com ele. Então, preciso de algumas informações, visto que ele não parece que vá dá-las a mim de livre e espontânea vontade... Remus é extremamente tímido... Aliás, para algumas senhoritas que ando escutando nos últimos tempos, _adoravelmente_ tímido.

Lily também riu, colocando a mochila nas costas.

- Você daria uma excelente casamenteira, Emmeline... Em todo caso, pelo menos até onde eu saiba, Remus nunca saiu com nenhuma garota.

- Você acha que ele gostaria da Marlene? – a loira continuou, empolgadamente.

- Marlene? Mas a Lene não vai sair com Fabian este sábado? Eu tenho impressão de ter ouvido um comentário nesse sentido.

- A Marlene e o Fabian não combinam, acredite em mim. – Emmeline respondeu – Não existe nenhum tipo de mágica no ar quando eles estão juntos. Eles foram feitos para serem amigos. E a Lene precisa de alguém com um espírito mais solto...

- E esse alguém seria o Remus? Não creio, Emmeline... – Lily coçou o nariz de leve - Fabian e Remus são muito parecidos. Estudiosos, gentis, calmos... Se a Lene precisa de alguém mais "solto"... Bem, você já sabe que o Sirius começou a correr atrás dela?

Emmeline a encarou pensativa.

- Talvez a Lene seja exatamente o que o Remus precisa para se tornar menos tímido... Mas o Black também é um caso a ser analisado. De qualquer forma, eu vou meditar sobre esse assunto.

Lily riu, meneando a cabeça.

- Não sei se vai dar muito certo... De qualquer forma, eu vou indo. Até mais, Emme.

- Até, Lily!

A monitora deixou a biblioteca a longas passadas, subindo as escadarias que levavam do quarto para o quinto andar, só parando diante do quadro de um velho anão de barba ruiva e olhos azuis cheios de astúcia, que estava no momento brincando com um grande anel de ouro.

- Boa noite, minha senhora. – Alberic cumprimentou-a, tirando o chapéu emplumado e fazendo uma pequena reverência para ela.

- Boa noite, Alberic. James apareceu?

- O jovem senhor veio acompanhado dos amigos pouco antes do jantar, mas já se foi, minha senhora.

Ela deu um sorriso cansado. Era mais fácil ela encontrar Alberic, o Invisível, esperando por ela em sua moldura do que James...

- Obrigada, Alberic. Nibelungen.

O anão de repente sumiu do quadro e Lily ouviu a risada dele.

- Seja bem-vinda, minha senhora. E cuidado com os degraus.

Ela entrou na saleta vazia, depositando sua mochila e os pergaminhos que carregava nos braços sobre a mesa. Estava a ponto de se sentar e recomeçar a trabalhar quando seu olhar vagou até a porta do quarto de James.

- Bem, visto que ele não aparece e ninguém sabe se ele estará em condições de assistir às aulas amanhã... Talvez possamos fazer uma visitinha ao quarto do monitor-chefe, não?

Sacando uma pena e um pergaminho limpo da mochila, ela subiu as escadas que levavam ao quarto do moreno.

Quando Lily abriu a porta do quarto de James, sentiu algo cair sobre sua cabeça. Uma camiseta branca, larga o suficiente para caber pelo menos mais uma dela ali dentro. O perfume do rapaz estava impregnado na peça e, sem pensar muito, ela enrolou a roupa de qualquer maneira e colocou-a debaixo do braço.

Em seguida, pulando por cima de algumas caixas e sacos de aparência estranha, ela sentou-se na beirada da cama, escrevendo rapidamente um curto bilhete e colocando-o no meio das cobertas desarrumadas de James.

Ao se levantar, ela deparou-se com um retrato na mesa de cabeceira do rapaz. Ela estava lá, ao lado de Dorcas e Sirius, que a obrigavam a colocar um ridículo chapéu pontudo. Logo atrás deles, James e Peter seguravam-se, praticamente chorando de rir.

Aquilo fora no aniversário dela, ainda no sexto ano. Lembrava-se de ter visto Remus com uma máquina fotográfica, mas nunca se preocupara em descobrir que fotos ele tinha tirado.

Sorrindo, ela voltou a passar pela bagunça no chão, deixando o quarto do maroto e seguindo para o próprio, onde jogou a camisa que acabara de roubar de James em sua cama. Ele certamente nem perceberia a falta dela...

* * *

A semana passara-se num abrir e piscar de olhos e eles tinham chegado afinal à última noite de lua cheia. A madrugada de quinta para sexta fora levada em explorações pela Floresta Proibida e agora eles retornavam à Casa dos Gritos, a tempo de assistir ao amanhecer de mais um dia de primavera.

Sirius, já em sua forma humana, estava encostado à janela, observando o vilarejo iluminar-se pouco a pouco, um meio sorriso nos lábios. Peter, por sua vez, observava em silêncio James ajeitar alguns cobertores sobre Remus, que adormecera, cansado, sobre cama velha de dossel no único quarto minimamente habitável da casa.

- Bem, nosso serviço está feito. Agora, só mês que vem. - James observou, levantando-se enquanto se espreguiçava, profundas olheiras sob os olhos de avelã.

- E amanhã, Hogsmeade. - Peter esfregou as mãos com contentamento - Preciso abastecer meus estoques na Dedosdemel.

James suspirou e Sirius sorriu de lado.

- E então, Prongs, será dessa vez que vamos ver você desfilando com a "sua" garota pelo vilarejo?

- Assim espero, mas do jeito que as coisas andam, só vou acabar "desfilando" com ela quando chover canivetes em Hogwarts, e sem magia. – ele falou levemente, aborrecido. – E você com a "Lene"?

- Ela não é a minha garota. – Sirius retrucou cruzando os braços – Não ainda... – ele completou num tom malicioso.

- Bem, pelo que você nos contou sobre seu último encontro na biblioteca... Você tem concorrência, Sirius, não se esqueça. Acho que demorou tanto para "percebê-la" que acabou ficando para trás. – James falou, sufocando um riso, no que Sirius deixou escapar uma careta – Hum, é melhor voltarmos, antes que o castelo acorde.

- O Prewett é um idiota. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai acabar percebendo isso. – Sirius respondeu desencostando-se da janela e acompanhou os amigos, que já estavam seguindo em direção às escadas. – E, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela vai acabar percebendo o que já está tão nítido para mim. – ele continuou, lançando um último olhar a Remus, que ressonava tranqüilamente. – Que ela está caída de amores por Sirius Black.

- E como pretende convencê-la disso, meu caro? - James respondeu, enquanto descia as escadas e seguia para a passagem que os levaria de volta para o castelo - Sua técnica de bater na cabeça dela até deixá-la insana o suficiente para aceitar você não deu muito certo... Ela desviou admiravelmente bem dos balaços que você lançou no jogo da semana passada. E, não haverá mais jogos para você tentar... Isso me lembra que ainda não falei com Lily...

- Engraçado, Prongs... Quando você não pode falar com ela, ela quer falar com você... - Peter observou - Ela foi te procurar ontem no clube de duelos... Mas você e o Sirius tinham ido dormir para poupar energias e...

Sirius riu e James revirou os olhos.

- Ela falou alguma coisa com você, Peter? – James perguntou, encarando o amigo firmemente.

O garoto apenas negou com a cabeça e James suspirou.

- Certamente, cara, ela vai perguntar a você a causa do seu sumiço. – Sirius falou, ainda risonho. – Desejo-lhe sorte.

- Talvez ela fale dos milhões de relatórios que eu joguei nos ombros dela nesta semana, no fato de eu não ter comparecido a uma única reunião, de nem ao menos ter falado com ela em momento algum... – ele concluiu num tom levemente desesperado. – Se eu amanhecer morto amanhã, vocês prometem que terei um enterro digno?

Peter riu fracamente e Sirius meneou a cabeça.

- Não só farei isso, como serei cúmplice do seu assassinato.

James não respondeu, muito ocupado em tentar apertar o nó sob o salgueiro com um dos galhos secos que sempre se amontoavam junto à entrada. Assim que ouviram o Salgueiro silenciar, os três içaram-se para fora.

- Por onde vamos hoje? - Peter perguntou enquanto se afastavam da árvore, que não demorou a balançar-se perigosamente.

- Podemos usar a passagem do poço. - James respondeu - Vou passar o dia nos meus aposentos particulares, se não se importam, então, a saída do espelho é mais perto para mim. Assim, o espaço que vou ter que arrastar meu corpo é proporcionalmente inverso ao meu sono.

- Às vezes me espanta como um amigo pode ser tão desprendido e gentil como você, Prongs, meu caro. - Sirius observou, fingindo limpar uma lágrima - Mas eu concordo que você deva ir para seus aposentos de monitor-chefe. Quem sabe a ruivinha não está esperando por você na entrada para lhe fazer uma maravilhosa massagem e lhe desejar bons sonhos?

James sorriu quase em transe, no que Sirius revirou os olhos e deu um tapa "amigável" nas costas dele.

- Por Merlin, Sirius, isso doeu. – ele falou emburrado.

- Você esperava o que, James? Que eu usasse minhas amáveis e perfeitas mãos para te massagear? Lamento, meu caro, elas servem para massagear outra coisa.

- Poupe-me dos detalhes de seus "agarramentos amorosos", Pads. – ele falou num revirar de olhos.

- Eu lamento muito, Prongs, que você não possa fazer o mesmo que eu ando fazendo ultimamente...

Peter, que estava coçando os olhos levemente, pulou de susto quando James bufou de raiva e soltou um resmungo aborrecido, ao passo que Sirius gargalhava gostosamente.

A esse ponto, eles já haviam subido as escadas de mármore e James se despediu dos amigos num resmungo ainda irritado e tomou a direção contrária deles.

Caminhou a passos quase trôpegos até seus aposentos e murmurou a senha de qualquer maneira, até que a passagem se abriu.

Espreguiçou-se lentamente enquanto adentrava na pequena sala em que ele e Lily costumavam se reunir e correu o olhar pelo local, encontrando, com certa surpresa, um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos rodeado de pergaminhos. Sorriu amavelmente e deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Decerto que ela ficara até tarde da noite terminando os relatórios que ele deveria fazer e adormecera de cansaço.

Mordendo o lábio inferior ele conteve o desejo de acariciar-lhe os cabelos e tomou rumo em direção ao seu dormitório.

A porta se abriu com um leve rangido e ele a fechou silenciosamente. Sem nem mesmo ter tirado a roupa do corpo, ele desabou na cama, e fechou os olhos, apreciando o futuro e merecido descanso. Movendo-se lentamente para encontrar uma posição para o corpo cansado, ele ouviu o ruído de algo sendo amassado. James estreitou os olhos, deitando-se de lado para encontrar um pergaminho dobrado meticulosamente junto ao travesseiro dele.

"_James,_

_Eu sei que você esteve muito ocupado esta semana... Mas acho que realmente precisamos conversar, há alguns problemas da monitoria para pôr em ordem e outros assuntos do seu interesse. Peço desculpas por ter invadido o seu quarto, mas foi a única maneira que eu encontrei para entrar em contato. Então, você se importaria se eu acompanhasse você e os outros marotos a Hogsmeade no sábado? Prometo que sumo antes de vocês irem para a Zonko's reporem seus estoques de logros, de modo que não precisarei confiscar nenhum dos pacotes._

_Responda tão logo possa._

_Beijos,_

_Lily._

_P.S.: Arrumar o quarto de vez em quando também não faz mal sabia? Hehehe... Desculpa, não resisti. Mas é que eu tive que ultrapassar um "mar" de coisas para chegar até a sua cama_."

James sorriu em resposta e suspirou profundamente enquanto fechava os olhos. E, ainda com o pergaminho em mãos, adormeceu.


	7. Hogsmeade

**Silver: Bem, por uma falta de comunicação e por conta da queda do ff. durante o final de semana (visto também eu não ter dado as caras na semana passada...), estou aqui sozinha hoje... **

**Bem, para quem está reclamando da falta de J/L... ´Sim, a culpa é minha. Bem, nesse capítulo as coisas começam a acontecer... E é importante vocês guardarem na memória o que a Lils fez no dormitório do James capítulo passado. Sabe, aquela camisa... Hum...**

**Ok, divirtam-se. E até semana que vem. Vejamos se a gente consegue reunir a gangue mais uma vez qualquer dia desses...**

**

* * *

Capítulo 07: Hogsmeade

* * *

**

Emmeline acordou cedo, espreguiçando-se enquanto sentava na cama, de modo a observar as colegas de dormitório. Todos ainda dormiam, inclusive suas amigas, Hestia e Marlene.

Com suavidade, ela escorregou para fora dos lençóis, enfiando os pés em grossas pantufas azuis, antes de se dirigir a passos curtos para o banheiro. Experimentou a água morna sob o chuveiro e fechou os olhos, entrando de cabeça nele. Meia hora depois, já pronta para o dia de passeio, ela voltou para o quarto.

Hestia estava acordada, sentada na cama, balançando as pernas de um lado para o outro, prestando muita atenção no que Marlene, ainda deitada e virada de bruços, resmungava.

- Bom dia, minhas caras! - Emmeline desejou, sentando-se na beirada da cama de Marlene - O que estão esperando para saírem da cama e preparar-se para um maravilhoso dia de sol em Hogsmeade?

- Está muito cedo. - Marlene resmungou, virando-se na cama para encarar a amiga - Sinceramente, por que não colocam esses passeios para depois da hora do almoço?

- O que, afinal, você andou fazendo de noite, Lene? - Hestia perguntou com um sorriso - Não é normal te ver resmungando por mais alguns minutinhos junto ao travesseiro...

- McGonagall. Transfiguração. - Marlene resumiu com duas palavras a situação - Quando comecei com esse negócio de animagia, eu realmente não sabia que ia me cansar tanto... Parece que esses treinamentos drenam toda a minha energia.

- Bem, Lene, eu não sei quanto a você, mas a essas alturas Fabian já está te esperando para Hogsmeade. Você vai preferir se arrastar daí ou quer que nós avisemos a ele que você não se sente bem? - Emmeline perguntou, levantando-se.

Com certa dificuldade, Marlene levantou meio corpo, virando-se na cama e caindo sentada no chão. Hestia e Emmeline começaram a rir, enquanto a outra bufava.

- Isso não foi engraçado. - ela observou, levantando-se afinal.

- É, eu sei que não foi. - Hestia levantou-se também, ajudando-a - Vá tomar um banho. Depois do café você certamente vai se sentir mais animada.

Eram quase nove horas quando as três afinal deixaram o dormitório, e Marlene já se sentia mais acordada. Fabian estava na sala comunal, conversando com outro rapaz de cabelos claros, que elas não demoraram a identificar como Artemis Lovegood. Marlene destacou-se das outras duas, aproximando dos rapazes.

- Bom dia, Fabian, Art.

- Bom dia, Lene. - Art a cumprimentou com a cabeça, voltando-se para o amigo - Bem, então, depois podemos discutir isso. Eu vou indo, Ann está me esperando e nunca é de bom tom deixar as senhoras esperando, não é mesmo?

Fabian assentiu, sorrindo, enquanto o amigo deixava a torre rapidamente. Ele voltou-se para Marlene, fazendo um aceno com a mão, indicando para ela seguir à frente.

- Eu estava esperando você para tomarmos café.

Marlene sorriu e os dois deixaram a torre lado a lado, conversando sobre os testes que se aproximavam e suas perspectivas para o futuro.

- Então, sua mãe é uma inominável?

- Exatamente. - ela respondeu, aproximando-se da mesa deles - Quando eu era do tamanho da Maggie, eu queria seguir a carreira dela porque morria de curiosidade para saber o que existe no departamento de mistérios. Só que, à medida que eu ia entendendo a maneira como minha mãe se isolava por ser uma inominável, eu desisti dessa idéia.

- E agora... - ele continuou, tomando assento à mesa, servindo-se de suco, enquanto ela observava os pratos disponíveis para o café da manhã daquele dia.

- Agora eu estou um tanto indecisa. - ela respondeu - Eu pensei em trabalhar no St. Mungus. Mas também gostaria de ser auror. Como meu irmão, Marcus.

- Eu quero ser auror. - Fabian respondeu - Meu irmão é colega do seu. Quem sabe nós também não podemos fazer parte do mesmo time?

Marlene sentiu-se corar de leve, mas sorriu para o rapaz.

- Quem sabe?

Nesse instante, alguém parou as costas dos dois e, virando-se, eles perceberam Lily em pé.

- Olá, Fabian. - ela cumprimentou o rapaz, que conhecia da biblioteca - Lene, será que eu posso falar com você um instante?

- Claro, Lils! - Marlene se levantou, desculpando-se com Fabian.

- Tudo bem. Só não decida roubá-la pelo resto do dia, Lily.

A ruiva sorriu e puxou Marlene até um canto do salão.

- Você vai sair com o Fabian? - Lily perguntou em um tom animado.

- Vou sim. - Marlene sorriu para a amiga - Não estava acreditando em seus olhos e decidiu confirmar comigo?

Lily meneou a cabeça e seu olhar voltou-se para a entrada do salão, por onde os marotos agora entravam. Os olhos castanhos de Marlene seguiram os da amiga e a corvinal sentiu parte do seu mau humor matinal voltar ao perceber Sirius Black encarando-a.

- Na verdade, eu queria ter certeza que você não vai denunciar o Sirius por conta do jogo.

- Eu já esqueci disso, Lily. - Marlene respondeu, desviando o olhar - Mas posso me lembrar se você fizer muita questão.

A outra meneou a cabeça, retorcendo as mãos de leve, de maneira inconsciente.

- Na verdade, eu vou ao vilarejo com eles, tenho que resolver uns problemas da monitoria com James... Sobre o baile de formatura. Ele me mandou uma coruja ontem de noite já que não me encontrou...

Marlene sorriu, colocando uma mão de leve sobre o ombro da amiga.

- Nervosa, Lils? Mas vocês têm tanto tempo para resolver essas questões da festa... Há três meses inteiros pela frente até o baile.

- É, mas tem os NIEM's e... E...

- E o Potter.

Lily negou veementemente com a cabeça.

- NÃO! - ela abaixou o tom da voz ao perceber algumas cabeças se virarem para elas - Quer dizer, nada a ver, Marlene, de onde você tirou isso agora? Seu encontro com Fabian está te fazendo ver bezerros apaixonados por aí agora?

A corvinal deu de ombros, lembrando-se do diálogo que tivera com Lily uma semana atrás.

- Quem estava falando sobre "ele vai te vencer pelo cansaço" no domingo? - ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos - Ou "eu falo por experiência própria"?

- Às vezes esse negócio de "corvinais" me assusta, sabia? - a ruiva suspirou, decidida a fugir rapidamente dali - Bem, eu tenho que ir. Pode ir para o seu encontro com o Fabian.

Marlene assentiu, um sorriso travesso brincando nos lábios antes de voltar-se para a mesa dos corvinais, encontrando a irmã no meio do caminho.

- Hei, Maggie!

- Bom dia, Lene. - Magdalene aproximou-se da irmã, recebendo um beijo estalado na testa.

- Já vai para Hogsmeade?

Maggie assentiu com a cabeça.

- As primeiras carruagens já estão deixando o castelo.

- Vejo você mais tarde? - Marlene perguntou, antes da irmã se afastar definitivamente.

Maggie apenas fez um sinal positivo com a mão e deixou o castelo em seguida.

Enquanto isso, Lily seguia de volta para a mesa dos leões, sentando-se em silêncio ao lado de Remus, que tinha o olhar concentrado sobre a mesa de onde ela acabara de sair.

- Bom dia, meninos. – ela cumprimentou, sem olhar pra ninguém e rapidamente se servindo de algumas torradas.

James e Sirius sorriram para ela, cumprimentando-a alegremente. Peter apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça, muito ocupado em prestar atenção em Remus, que parecia, para variar, ter entrado em um mundo paralelo.

O menor dos marotos sorriu, satisfeito, ao perceber que o olhar de Remus estava fixo em uma bela loirinha, que conversava animadamente com as amigas. Há tempos ele desconfiava dos encontros às sextas que o rapaz tinha na biblioteca com Emmeline Vance, mas mantivera a história em segredo.

Sabia que Sirius e James dariam tudo por aquela preciosa informação, mas ainda não estava na hora de entregar o lobinho apaixonado. Pelo que ele pudera entreouvir das últimas conversas de Remus com Emmeline, eles se encontrariam naquele dia em Hogsmeade, o que lhe daria excelentes oportunidades para descobrir, com certeza, o que o amigo queria com a corvinal.

Os olhos dele se desviaram de Remus, caindo sobre os outros dois marotos. Sirius também estava agora concentrado na mesa da Corvinal, embora fosse bem mais discreto que Remus. Já James observava em silêncio Lily tomar seu café da manhã.

Meneando a cabeça, ele voltou novamente a se preocupar com seu próprio mingau. Os três estavam irremediavelmente perdidos... O que ele poderia fazer para ajudá-los? A única idéia que lhe ocorria era continuar vigiando-os de perto para descobrir o máximo possível.

E depois... Bem, depois ele teria que pensar no que fazer...

* * *

- Posso saber a razão para tanta felicidade, Em? – Hestia indagou ao presenciar a nítida excitação expressa no rosto da loira, logo após ter falado algo com Marlene, que seguira com Fabian para uma das carruagens. – Tem algo a ver com o que você acabou de conversar com a Lene? – ela concluiu num olhar desconfiado. 

- É que hoje eu acordei sorrindo para o mundo... – ela disse numa voz meio distante. – Não está um ótimo dia para ir a Hogsmeade, Hestia? – completou encarando a amiga com os olhos extremamente brilhantes.

Em resposta, a outra exibiu um meio sorriso e meneou a cabeça calmamente, enquanto atravessavam os jardins em direção às carruagens.

Você está aprontando alguma.

Emmeline alargou o sorriso ao perceber que aquilo não era uma indagação.

- Eeeeu? – ela exibiu um ar inocente, no que Hestia a encarou com um ar meio risonho, meio desconfiado. – Você _acha_ que eu faria uma coisa dessas? Longe de mim, Hestia. Sou uma garota boazinha. – ela falou calmamente, enquanto subia em uma das carruagens, sendo logo seguida pela amiga – Nunca fiz mal a ninguém!

- Oh, sim... Eu estou ouvindo isso da mesma garota que tentou me jogar para cima do Horner ano passado? – a garota ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

Emmeline sorriu meio constrangida.

- É. Pena que tenha dado errado... – ela suspirou de modo quase melancólico. – Ele era um bom partido.

- Acho que ela não se lembra da ameaça que eu recebi na manhã seguinte a esse fato... – Hestia comentou num resmungo.

- Ora, Hê... – ela disse num sorriso malicioso. – Não vá me dizer que não estava gostando...

Um pigarreio desviou as duas da conversa e Emmeline voltou o olhar para a porta da carruagem, onde um garoto loiro – que a fez lembrar-se ligeiramente de Remus, sem ela saber porquê – lhe lançava um sorriso _estranho_.

- Será que eu e o meu amigo podemos acompanhá-las até Hogsmeade?

- A frase demonstra ambigüidade, mas, se pretendem apenas pegar a carruagem conosco, sintam-se à vontade.

Emmeline reparou que o sorriso do garoto diminuiu um pouco, mas, ainda assim, ele subiu, seguido de um amigo que possuía os cabelos castanhos. Corando um pouco, Hestia agradeceu internamente aos dois Lufa-Lufas que entraram naquele momento na carruagem e apenas suspirou profundamente, um pouco aliviada.

Entretanto, o olhar brilhante que Emmeline lhe lançou em seguida fez com que Hestia afundasse levemente no assento, fazendo-a ter plena certeza de que aquela conversa não estava acabada.

- John Warren. – o loiro disse, e quase num revirar de olhos, Emmeline constatou que o sorriso dele aumentara e que o mesmo sentara-se _estrategicamente_ à sua frente. Tentou ignorar o fato de sua mente divagou levemente, fazendo-a lembrar que John era o segundo nome de Remus... e que ela sempre achava que o mesmo lhe soava forte, apesar de simples e comum. – E este é meu amigo, Daniel Godfrey. – ele completou, enquanto o amigo sentava-se em frente a Hestia e Emmeline cruzava os braços.

Emmeline e Hestia trocaram um breve olhar de soslaio e suspiraram de forma quase tediosa. A loira entendeu perfeitamente. A amiga também não estava nada, nada satisfeita com aquilo tudo. A carruagem começou a se locomover com um leve sacolejo, varrendo da cabeça de ambas qualquer possibilidade de descerem dali o mais rápido possível e darem um fim àquele flerte implícito dos dois rapazes.

- Vance e Jones. – Emmeline murmurou de forma seca, no que os sorrisos que os rapazes esboçaram morreram quase que imediatamente.

Emmeline sentiu vontade de rir ao presenciar isso, mas limitou-se apenas a recostar-se mais no banco e olhar para qualquer ponto que não fosse o rapaz à sua frente. Tinha coisas melhores a pensar para se preocupar com aquilo...

Sentiu uma mão delicada sobre o seu ombro, o que fez com que ela fosse despertada dos seus devaneios – que lembravam muito algo como um garoto loiro no altar a espera de uma garota de cabelos castanhos, e a loira como madrinha do casamento dos dois... – e fitasse os olhos claros de Hestia com um olhar confuso. Ela não estava...?

- Chegamos. – a amiga explicou num tom gentil.

- Ah, sim. – ela sorriu um pouco e, soltando um fraco riso, percebeu que os dois garotos já haviam saído da carruagem e elas agora se encontravam sozinhas. – Hogsmeade.

- E você achava que era o quê? – Hestia retrucou, intrigada, no que a loira apenas lhe lançou um sorriso misterioso. – Não precisa dizer... – ela concluiu num revirar de olhos, entendendo perfeitamente, no que Emmeline riu.

As duas amigas desceram graciosamente da carruagem e começaram a andar calmamente em direção à entrada do povoado. Hestia exibiu um sorriso quase misterioso, que morreu automaticamente quando Emmeline voltou-se para ela com os mesmo olhos brilhantes de outrora.

- Eu não esqueci do assunto ainda, senhorita Jones... – a loira comentou num tom de descaso. – Eu bem sei que você sempre sentia algo diferente quando estava perto do Horner.

Hestia ficou levemente ruborizada.

- Ele era comprometido.

- Mas ela não estudava mais em Hogwarts. Não tinha como _eu_ saber disso. E, do mesmo modo, quando _vocês_ estudaram juntos àquela noite, _você_ me disse que _ele_ percebera muito bem os seus olhares e que _ele_ estava _gostando_. E, se ele fosse outro, certamente diria logo que era comprometido. – ela revirou os olhos. – Homens...

A amiga sorriu em parte constrangida. Emmeline não estava errada...

- O que eu não sabia era que a _irmã_ dela estudava em Hogwarts e me delataria ainda na mesma noite.

Emmeline gargalhou gostosamente. Ela bem se lembrava da feição da amiga quando recebera a carta da namorada do Horner na manhã seguinte e ser jogada contra a parede pela irmã da mesma momentos depois. Mas, algo que ela não podia negar, é que o coração da amiga ainda batia forte pelo antigo monitor-chefe, mesmo que agora eles só mantivessem uma relação de uma tênue amizade.

- Para onde vamos primeiro? – Hestia indagou, disposta a mudar de assunto.

- Queria ir um pouco na Dedosdemel. – ela disse sorrindo fracamente. – Preciso renovar meu estoque de penas de açúcar.

Hestia riu fracamente. Emmeline era quase uma _dependente_ de penas de açúcar parar estudar, principalmente sozinha. Emmeline mencionava que era uma ótima motivação para estudar matérias que ela achava levemente irritantes, como era o caso de Herbologia.

- Você nunca vai largar esse vício? – Hestia comentou calmamente.

- Não é vício. – Emmeline retrucou com uma careta indignada. – É apenas uma distração. Eu te digo, Remus Lupin sabe ser pior do que eu às vezes.

- E o que o Lupin tem a ver com a sua justificativa de ser uma _penas-de-açucólatra_?

Emmeline explodiu em gargalhadas.

- _Penas-de-açucólatra_? De onde você tirou isso, Hestia?

- Da minha mente, de onde mais? – ela retrucou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- E a louca aqui sou eu...

- Claro que é. Não sou eu que ando saindo por aí juntando pares para formar um bom casamento.

- Por que não? – ela falou num tom indignado. – Estou garantindo futuras festas para mim. Ah, e você nunca soube que eu tenho uma estranha mania de colecionar os buquês que _roubo_ nessas festas?

Hestia revirou os olhos em resposta, no que a loira gargalhou gostosamente.

- Mas, você ainda não me falou o que Lupin tem a ver com isso.

- Ele tem uma estranha mania de oferecer chocolate para mim de vez em quando... Acho que ele está tentando converter o maior número de pessoas possíveis à chocoladolatria... Nesse pequeno gesto, minha mente começa a formular teorias... Como uma grande empresa de chocolate e um loiro enriquecendo da noite para o dia.

Hestia riu.

- Line, você tem certeza de que não colocaram nenhum tipo de bebida alcoólica no seu suco de abóbora hoje...?

- Hum, bem que eu achei o suco com um gosto meio estranho hoje... – Emmeline comentou pensativa.

- Line! – a amiga repreendeu enquanto a loira empurrava a porta da loja às gargalhadas. – Sabe, se comportar como uma pessoa normal de vez em quando não faz mal nenhum, sabia? – ela completou num sussurro, enquanto desviava de um grupo de terceiranistas, que olhavam maravilhados a diversa variedade de doces que havia nas prateleiras.

- Não se preocupe. Se você _também_ for taxada de louca, é só você dizer que está me acompanhando para me impedir de cometer besteiras.

- Desisto. – Hestia murmurou, revirando os olhos quando Emmeline tornou a rir.

De repente a loira pareceu ter lembrado de algo importante e virou-se para a amiga, curiosa.

- Você não se importa do Remus nos acompanhar hoje depois do almoço, não é?

Hestia exibiu uma nítida careta de desagrado.

- Você não está pensando em convidá-lo para ser meu futuro noivo, não é mesmo?

- Se você quiser... – ela comentou calmamente.

- _Line!_ – a amiga tornou a repreendê-la, enquanto Emmeline pegava uma caixa de penas de açúcar sem muito interesse.

- Até que ele lembra um pouco o Horner... – ela comentou num tom displicente. – Os mesmos olhos doces e gentis...

- _Line!_

- Os lisos cabelos claros... Os lábios nem finos, nem grossos, apenas tentadores...

- _Line!_ – ela ruborizou.

- A voz calma e meio rouca...

- _Emmeline..._

- Eu nunca reparei, mas talvez, como o Horner, ele tenha um belo par de pernas para que você pos...

- _Emmeline Vance!_ – Hestia a interrompeu completamente vermelha, no que Emmeline prendeu o riso.

- Bom, Hestia. – ela falou seriamente. – Eu pretendia apresentá-lo à Marlene...

- Devo lembrar a você, cara Emmeline Vance, que a Marlene está com o Fabian hoje.

Ela soltou um fraco risinho.

- Minha intuição diz que não vai dar certo entre eles. E, como você sabe, ela costuma não falhar.

- Merlin, espero que você me mantenha a salvo de Emmeline Vance pelo resto dos meus dias. – Hestia pediu aos céus num tom desesperado.

- Falando assim, até parece que eu sou uma maníaca. – a loira jogou um chocolate para Hestia, no que ela rapidamente aparou em suas mãos. – Sugiro que coma um chocolate.

- Por quê? – a amiga indagou confusa.

- Estou tentando aderir mais pessoas à _nossa_ chocoladolatria. – ela disse risonha e piscando o olho para a amiga, enquanto pegava uma caixa de chocolate para ela.

* * *

Lily sentiu uma brisa suave tocar seu rosto enquanto descia as colinas para Hogsmeade na companhia de James, Sirius, Remus e Peter. Os quatro iam conversando sobre quadribol, enquanto ela pensava no diálogo que tivera há poucos instantes com Marlene. 

- James. - ela chamou baixinho.

O rapaz parou tão logo ouviu a voz dela, fazendo com que os outros, instintivamente, parassem também. Ela o observou um tanto estranha por alguns instantes, seus olhos correndo dos três amigos para James e de James para eles de novo, até que o moreno deu de ombros.

- Pode falar na frente deles.

Sem querer, ela sentiu-se ligeiramente desapontada com isso, mas, seguindo o movimento dele, deu de ombros. Ao final das contas, não era nenhum assunto que não poderia ser falado na frente dos outros.

- Ah... Eu falei com a Lene. - pelo canto do olho a ruiva pôde perceber um meio sorriso formar-se nos lábios de Sirius.

- Ah, sim. - James voltou a andar e todos o imitaram. Ela inclusive. - E aí?

Lembrando-se dos pontos que Marlene fizera questão de frisar alguns momentos atrás no salão, Lily fechou um pouco a cara.

- Eu acho que a assustei o bastante para que ela esquecesse a história. - James esboçou um sorriso, porém parou ao ver a cara da ruiva. - Aliás, se não fosse porque eu conheço os dois, ela e o Sirius, eu daria razão para ela. - o olhar da ruiva se virou para Sirius que arregalou os olhos.

- Mas o que eu fiz? - se defendeu.

- Ah, Sirius, não se faça de idiota. Eu conheço bem você. - ela se esforçou para manter-se séria. - Vou só te dar um conselho, não insista com a Lene, tá certo? Ela não é seu tipo.

Sirius sentiu vontade de sorrir ao lembrar da corvinal trocando de uniforme no vestiário.

- Ela definitivamente é meu tipo. - Sirius resmungou - O que você sabe, de qualquer maneira? Não é você que sente ela ter calafrios quando chega perto.

Lily estreitou os olhos.

- A Marlene nunca teria calafrios ao te ver, Sirius.

- Talvez ela trema de medo então. - ele deu um sorriso maquiavélico, que logo se dissipou. No salão, a corvinal desviara o olhar do dele.

- Muito menos por isso. - Lily sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente. - De qualquer maneira, as chances que ela sinta alguma coisa por você são nulas.

O moreno começou a ficar impaciente.

- Você não está em posição de falar sobre sentimentos aqui, Lily.

- Sirius... - a ruiva ficou da cor dos cabelos - De qualquer maneira, por que você vai insistir nisso? Você nem sente nada por ela...

- Ah, eu sinto. Você não tem idéia de como eu sinto. - um sorriso estranho se formou na cara dele e Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Não me faça rir. Você não sente nada por nenhuma garota.

- Ah! Não fale como se entendesse a situação, Lily. Você tem a sua própria situação para cuidar. - e com essas palavras, Sirius saiu irritado por Hogsmeade.

A ruiva ficou de boca aberta e logo depois sentiu a face queimar. James se aproximou lentamente.

- Não adianta. Eu já tentei fazer ele perceber que isso não daria certo. - disse. - Mas você sabe como nós somos. Teimosos... Mas de qualquer maneira, o máximo que pode acontecer é alguém terminar bastante frustrado.

- James... - ela piscou algumas vezes. - Eu te frustrei?

- Não. - ele sorriu. - Eu mesmo me frustrei.

- Ah. - ela suspirou. - Eu às vezes me frustro um pouco também.

- Posso saber por que? - ele perguntou, interessado.

A garota corou, sentindo que havia falado demais. Aliás, por que ela se frustrava também! O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?

- Hm... Nada. Ah, vamos a Dedosdemel, James? - ela o pegou pela mão e saiu puxando pelas ruas da cidade até chegar na loja de doces.

James a admirou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, perguntando-se se levaria muito tempo até que ela finalmente admitisse. Ele havia desistido de chamá-la para sair, mas lá estavam eles. De mãos dadas (não que ele acreditasse que ela estivesse prestando atenção neste detalhe) andando por Hogsmeade. Talvez fosse uma oportunidade interessante.

- Ah, vamos. Podíamos ir ao Madame Puddifoot depois. - ela se virou. - Conversar sobre a monitoria, sabe? O que você queria me falar sobre o baile... Lá é mais tranqüilo.

- Hm... - ela pareceu ponderar. - Acho que não tem problemas. Agora vamos.

Lily o puxou, desta vez segurando o braço dele entrelaçado ao seu próprio braço.

- Onde Remus e Peter estão? - ela perguntou quando chegaram à loja.

- Não sei. Acho que eles sumiram junto com o Sirius. - e assim os dois entraram na loja.


	8. Discussões

**Silver/aparecendo muito rapidinho só para dar sinal de vida.../ Meu pc pifou... Tô numa lan, ai que infelicidade... como vou escrever? Buáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa /sai a chorar pela sala, resmungando coisas incompreensíveis como "fritaram meus sinais" e "fritaram meu pc" e "tem cheiro de churrasco..."/**

**Lisa / aparecendo um dia depois do combinado para postar o capítulo porque a coluna resolveu atacar e a deixou o dia inteiro na cama...Y.Y e começa a chorar compulsivamente - só que de dor...Y.Y / E sim, quem duvida que essas personagens sejam realmente loucas?Huahahahahahahahaha. Fiquem então com o capítulo/ sai um pouco aliviada, pois, pelo menos, não irá morrer de tédio estando em companhia de um dos seus adoráveis livros, enquanto "descansa..." u.u /**

* * *

**Capítulo 08: Discussões**

* * *

Ela olhava hipnotizada para a Casa dos Gritos. Sempre tivera a curiosidade de saber se tudo o que diziam sobre a velha mansão era verdade. Alguma coisa no seu instinto de corvinal lhe dizia que havia mais naquele lugar do que as pessoas queriam contar. 

O barulho de uma pedra atingindo as tábuas que cobriam as janelas casa fê-la olhar para o lado. Um rapaz estava lá, em pé, preparando-se para arremessar mais uma pedra, como se tentando provocar os fantasmas que lá viviam. Magdalene sentiu que o conhecia de algum lugar e estreitou os olhos, dando um passo na direção dele.

Aparentemente o rapaz sentiu que estava sendo observado, pois se virou para ela e, ao vê-la, deu um sorriso. Não parecia um sorriso de deboche, mas tampouco era um sorriso comum. Ele largou a pedra que segurava e ela prendeu a respiração ao reconhecer Regulus Black, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava num dos rochedos que havia por ali. Ele realmente parecia estar em todo lugar ao longo daquela semana... E ostentava o mesmo sorriso que a fizera ir atrás da irmã na biblioteca na semana anterior.

- Olá, McKinnon. Bom dia. - Regulus a cumprimentou com a cabeça.

- Hm... Bom dia, Black. - Maggie respondeu, incerta, remexendo-se sobre a pedra em que estava sentada.

Os olhos dele desviaram-se da face dela por alguns instantes, percustrando os arredores, como se esperasse encontrar alguma colega dela por ali. Ao perceber que não havia ninguém, ele voltou-se novamente para ela.

- Vai ficar o dia todo sozinha?

- Era meu plano. - ela resmungou.

Regulus sorriu de leve, assentando-se ao lado de Magdalene.

- Por que eu quase sempre te vejo sozinha?

- Acho que a questão é: por que você quase sempre me vê? - ela perguntou, virando-se para ele.

- Não é como se eu estivesse te seguindo, nem nada. - Regulus respondeu, dando de ombros. - Talvez tenhamos alguma coisa em comum.

Magdalene deixou-se pensar por alguns instantes.

- Meu irmão conheceu sua prima... E minha irmã conhece o seu irmão.

O semblante do garoto fechou-se.

- Não é de se espantar. Todas as garotas por aqui parecem conhecer o Sirius.

- Bem, eu não conheço seu irmão. E minha irmã não gosta muito dele, especialmente depois do jogo da semana passada. - ela observou - Aliás, eu nem deveria estar conversando com você, pra começo de conversa.

- Se é um começo de conversa... - Regulus deu uma gargalhada rouca. - Você tem alguma coisa contra mim?

- Bem, você é uma pessoa quando está sozinho, e outra quando está com aqueles seus amigos. - ela deu de ombros, lembrando-se de algumas passagens durante os últimos três anos em que tivera encontros ocasionais com o quartanista nos corredores da escola - Além do que, nunca ouvi falar bem da sua família.

- Não são muitas as pessoas que ouvem. - Regulus sorriu novamente.

Ela suspirou.

- Se você diz, Black.

- Me chame de Regulus. - ele sorriu.

- Pode me chamar de Magdalene. - ela devolveu o sorriso, mas se levantou. De repente sentira um necessidade de falar com a irmã. - Eu... Eu tenho que ir. - E se afastou sem olhar para trás.

* * *

- Você já viu o Sirius? – Peter perguntou pela terceira vez. 

Remus meneou a cabeça.

- Acho que o perdemos de vez agora... E o Sirius não vai ser encontrado se não quiser, Peter. Talvez seja melhor esperar que ele mesmo nos procure.

O outro maroto suspirou.

- Eu não consigo entender porque ele ficou tão irritado com o que a Lily disse. Por tudo o que o próprio Sirius fala, a ruivinha do Prongs está certa...

- Receio que essa história esteja começando a ir um pouco longe demais... – Remus observou, parando junto a Dedosdemel e observando pensativo as sacas de chocolate nas vitrines – Sirius está começando a se parecer com James quando ele começou a notar a Lily... Talvez...

- Eu acho que tenho uma idéia então, Moony! – Peter sorriu, deliciado – Primeiro, vamos fazer uma visita a Dedosdemel. Depois, vamos procurar a McKinnon. Se Sirius está agindo como James, então, temos que usar os mesmos expedientes que usávamos com o Prongs. Ou seja...

Remus sorriu.

- Uma excelente idéia, Peter... Onde quer que sua musa esteja, eles estarão também. Agora, vamos ver os chocolates.

- Aos chocolates! – o outro respondeu, seguindo-o para dentro da loja.

Meia hora depois eles saíam da loja, carregando várias sacolas cheias de doces das mais variadas qualidades.

- E agora? Procuramos a McKinnon ou providenciamos nosso almoço primeiro? – Remus perguntou, olhando para seu relógio, que piscava os olhos preguiçosamente enquanto esticava os braços para indicar doze horas.

- Almoço. – Peter respondeu – É hora do almoço e minha mãe sempre disse que a hora do almoço é sagrada.

- Muito bem, então... Próxima parada, Três Vassouras.

* * *

- Então... - James falava enquanto abria a porta do Madame Puddifoot para Lily passar. - Eu não podia fazer nada, entende? E foi assim que Sirius foi morar lá em casa. 

- Nossa. Eu não sabia que ele tinha tantos problemas assim com a família. - a ruiva respondeu.

- O que vão querer? - uma garçonete super-sorridente apareceu vinda de lugar algum. Ou melhor, de algum lugar entre as várias pessoas, ou melhor casais, que estavam por ali.

- Eu quero um Paixão-Ardente e um Amor-verdadeiro para beber. - James disse olhando o cardápio.

- Hm... Vou querer o mesmo que ele.

- Vocês gostariam de pedir a nossa versão especial para casais? - a garçonete disse.

- Não, obrigado. - James disse suavemente. - Nós não somos um casal. - a garçonete deu uma risadinha. - Certo, Lily? - a garota estava levemente vermelha.

- Não. Nós não somos. - os olhos dela faiscaram, enquanto a garçonete se afastava com um sorrisinho.

- Não por falta de tentativas minhas. - James deu de ombros.

- Certo, James. Você quer que eu aceite sair com você, não é? - Lily bufou. - Está certo, eu aceito! Oh! Você aí! - a garçonete se virou para ela. - Traz a tal versão romântica mesmo. - seu olhar voltou ao seu acompanhante que sorria de tal modo, que a desarmou totalmente. - Satisfeito? - ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Como jamais estive antes. - ele respondeu dando mais um sorriso, e prevendo que a guerra estava quase ganha.

* * *

Sirius andou a esmo por alguns instantes, um tanto irritado pelo que Lily dissera. Afinal de contas, qual era o problema delas! Nem Marlene, nem Lily tinha o direito de reclamar dele! De qualquer maneira, não desistiria tão fácil, se era o que elas queriam. Não ia dar o braço a torcer a uma garota. 

Peter e Remus tinham-no seguido assim que deixara a companhia dos amigos. Ele, entretanto, se distanciara deles tão logo pudera, subindo uma das pequenas colinas que cercavam o vilarejo. De lá, podia ver quase toda a cidade sem ser visto.

Ele observou de longe James abrir a porta para Lily no Madame Puddifoot e arrependeu-se do tom que usara com a ruiva. Mas, ao final das contas, ela também tentara se intrometer na vida dele, então, nada mais justo que ele dar o troco.

Meneando a cabeça, ele tentou esquecer tudo aquilo. Por alguns instantes, ele sentiu-se em paz, uma sensação que dificilmente sentia. Invariavelmente, estava sempre às voltas com algum problema, fosse uma travessura dos marotos, fosse com sua amada família.

Os olhos dele percorreram as várias vielas do vilarejo, parando próximo ao famoso Três Vassouras. Um casal estava parado diante do pub, conversando. Uma brisa fresca desceu a colina naquele instante, fazendo com que ele se encolhesse instintivamente, sem desviar os olhos do casal. A mesma brisa fez com que os cabelos castanhos da moça balançassem suavemente.

Marlene McKinnon.

- O que raios aquela idiota está fazendo com o Prewett? - ele resmungou entre dentes, levantando-se e começando a descer a colina rapidamente.

Marlene e Fabian tinham andado por todo o vilarejo e, até aquele instante, o encontro estava sendo bem divertido. Fabian era inteligente e sempre tinha algo para conversar. Mas mesmo os silêncios entre eles eram confortáveis. Educado, gentil, bonito... O número de qualidades que ele possuía não se podia contar nos dedos.

Por alguma razão, no entanto, até ali, ela não o deixara de ver como um bom amigo.

- Você quer tomar uma cerveja amanteigada? - Fabian perguntou, quando afinal pararam diante do Três Vassouras.

- Claro! - ela sorriu, enquanto ele abria a porta do pub para ela - E podemos já almoçar aqui também.

A mão dele roçou a dela de leve. Marlene sentiu os dedos dele fecharem-se ao redor dos seus, guiando-a para uma mesa vazia num dos cantos mais tranqüilos do pub.

Ela se deixou levar, sentando-se na cadeira que ele puxou para ela antes de se sentar ao seu lado. Madame Rosmerta demorou alguns instantes para aparecer a anotar os pedidos dos dois. Marlene observou a movimentação, consciente dos olhos do rapaz sobre si.

- Lene? - ele chamou suavemente após alguns momentos de silêncio. Marlene virou-se para ele ao mesmo tempo em que o sino da porta soava - Você está distante agora. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu estou um pouco preocupada com a Maggie. - ela respondeu - Eu ainda não a vi no vilarejo. E olhe que nós andamos Hogsmeade quase toda.

- Quer procurá-la? - ele perguntou, preparando-se para levantar.

Marlene ia responder negativamente quando sentiu alguém parar atrás dela.

- Olá, Marlene.

Ela sentiu o mesmo calafrio que tivera mais cedo, quando seu olhar cruzara com o dele e, lentamente, virou-se na cadeira, deparando-se com o sorriso divertido de Sirius.

Entretanto, embora os lábios dele estivessem curvados em um sorriso, os olhos cinzentos estavam cheios de uma fúria contida. Sem querer, sem perceber, sem aviso algum, ela sentiu-se tentada a mergulhar naquelas nuvens de tempestade... Mas logo se assenhoreou de si, respondendo com um sorriso irônico o cumprimento dele.

- Black. A que devemos a honra?

- Eu estava passando por aqui e decidi ver como os pombinhos estavam. - o sorriso dele tornou-se mais escarniçado.

Fabian levantou-se, observando Sirius com os olhos estreitos. Ainda sentada, Marlene percebeu mais duas pessoas aproximarem-se, assim como a atenção das mesas mais próximas voltar-se para eles. Remus colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sirius, que, no entanto, não se mexeu.

- Acho que já saciou sua curiosidade, Black. - Fabian respondeu, tentando soar amistoso.

- Aproveite enquanto pode, Prewett. - Sirius respondeu simplesmente, virando-se para a saída.

Peter o seguiu de perto, mas Remus demorou-se por alguns instantes diante dos dois corvinais.

- Eu sinto muito por ele. - o rapaz desculpou-se, acenando com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Lupin. - Fabian meneou a cabeça, antes de se voltar para Marlene, enquanto o maroto se afastava - Por que o Black está te perseguindo?

- Por que é um idiota? - ela respondeu, levantando-se - Eu perdi a fome, Fabian... É melhor que procuremos Maggie, depois que ela estiver sob minhas vistas, podemos voltar.

Ele assentiu.

- Vou falar com Madame Rosmerta então.

- Eu espero você lá fora. - Marlene respondeu, caminhando decidida para a saída do pub.

Do outro lado da rua, Remus e Peter conversavam com Sirius, que estava displicentemente escorado no muro de uma casa, de braços cruzados. Ele não demorou a percebê-la sozinha, um sorriso mais gentil escapando-lhe dos lábios. Marlene bufou ao perceber a intenção dele de voltar a perturbá-la. Aquele seria um momento perfeito para Fabian aparecer.

Como se tivesse ouvido as preces dela, a porta do Três Vassouras voltou a se abrir, dando passagem a Fabian. Sirius observou ele estender a mão para ela e apressou o passo.

- Marlene!

- Será possível que esse idiota não vai mais me dar paz? - ela resmungou, voltando-se para Sirius.

- Você quer que eu converse com ele? - Fabian perguntou com um meio sorriso, como se tivesse muitas idéias sobre o que "conversar" com o moreno.

Sirius parou diante dos dois, olhando perigosamente para Fabian. O que, afinal, Marlene percebera naquele idiota?

- Marlene.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sabe, Black, eu não me lembro de ter lhe dado razão para me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Especialmente depois da sua clara tentativa de assassinato.

- É isso que está incomodando você? O fato de eu ter tentado te "matar"? - ele perguntou, sorrindo - Entenda, Marlene, aquilo era um jogo. Não era nada... 'Pessoal'.

Marlene sorriu, apertando a mão de Fabian, que ainda envolvia a sua. Dando as costas para Sirius por alguns instantes, ela aproximou-se do ruivo, selando os lábios dele com os seus. Rapidamente, ela sentiu-se abraçada pela cintura, fazendo com que o contato entre os dois se tornasse mais próximo.

Quando o beijo terminou, ainda dentro do abraço de Fabian, ela voltou-se para Sirius, que acabara de trincar os dentes. Aparentemente, o moreno não sabia perder. Marlene sorriu, os olhos faiscando. Ela teria então que ensinar isso a ele.

- Sinto muito, Black. Nada pessoal, mas eu vim com o Fabian. Agora, com licença.

E, sem esperar resposta, ela saiu puxando o rapaz pela mão, desaparecendo das vistas de Sirius. O moreno estreitou os olhos, dando também as costas aos dois corvinais.

- Você ainda vai se arrepender disso, McKinnon...

Não muito longe dali, Dorcas esperava pacientemente Alice sair do Madame Puddifoot com Frank, enquanto ela mesma estava ali, parada, morrendo de tédio. Não demorou muito, porém, para que seus olhos dessem com Sirius Black entrando no Três Vassouras. Sem pensar duas vezes ela começou a se dirigir para lá.

Neste instante, porém, Alice saiu do café, já sem o namorado e se aproximou dela, um sorriso quase bobo nos lábios.

- Então, Dorcas? Esperou muito? - a garota perguntou.

- Hm... Não. Foi impressão minha ou Lily e James entram juntos aí dentro? - Dorcas perguntou, sem desviar os olhos da porta do Três Vassouras.

- Não, não foi impressão sua. - Alice deu uma risadinha. - A Lily teve um ataque porque o James estava dando em cima da garçonete. Acredito que eles estão em um encontro neste momento.

- Nossa? Sério? - Dorcas disse num tom que denunciava que as palavras de Alice não a haviam atingido.

- Dorcas, você me ouviu? - a loira se viu forçada a se virar para a amiga. - O que você tem? - de repente o olhar de Alice se desviou para a porta do Três Vassouras. - Aquele é o Sirius? Ele parece péssimo.

Dorcas imediatamente seguiu o olhar da amiga e confirmou que Sirius havia realmente saído do pub e parecia realmente frustrado com alguma coisa. Lançou um olhar curioso a Alice, que revirou os olhos, já sabendo da paixonite da amiga pelo colega.

- Por que você não vai falar com ele? - sugeriu.

- Eu? - Dorcas sentiu o rosto aquecer. - Ah... Acho que não... Quero dizer, quem sou eu pra chegar assim perguntando coisas pra ele? Ele parece realmente frustrado, não é?

- Muito... Perfeitamente frustrado para ser consolado. - Alice fez um beicinho que fez Dorcas rir.

- Certo, eu vou então. - mas mal ela dera dois passos, o moreno saiu da parede em que estava.

Ele tinha um sorriso, O sorriso nos lábios, enquanto se aproximava lentamente da porta do Pub. Dorcas se voltou para o local, a tempo de ver Marlene McKinnon parar à porta. Mas logo ela não estava mais sozinha. Fabian Prewett, também da Corvinal, se aproximou e os dois se viraram para seguir em uma direção oposta. Ela pôde ainda perceber Sirius dar um pequeno "rosnado" antes de se virar na direção do casal, chamando pelo primeiro nome da garota.

Antes que pudesse realmente avaliar o que estava acontecendo, Dorcas já havia se aproximado tanto, que quase se emparelhou com Remus e Peter, que observavam o amigo um tanto quanto consternados. Remus notou a presença da garota e lhe lançou um olhar. Dorcas percebeu isso, e se virou para o rapaz.

- O que está acontecendo? - não foi Remus quem respondeu, no entanto.

- Sirius está perseguindo a McKinnon. - Peter respondeu.

Ela se virou novamente para o trio que discutia mais à frente. De repente a garota morena agarrou o companheiro e deu nele um beijo que fez até mesmo Sirius Black arregalar os olhos. Não se poderia dizer de espanto ou de raiva. Quando o beijo dos dois terminou, pôde claramente perceber que era raiva.

McKinnon disse alguma coisa e Sirius se afastou, tentando parecer normal, mas uma pessoa com certa experiência em observá-lo, como Dorcas, percebia que ele pisava mais duro e sua boca estava cerrada com força.

Talvez ele estivesse mesmo dando em cima da McKinnon, mas se fosse isso, ela havia acabado de dar um fora espetacular nele. E com certeza ia parar por aí, ou era o que ela esperava ao menos. Mal acabara de concluir este pensamento, Sirius já estava ao lado dos amigos, e conseqüentemente dela.

- Ah... Oi, Dorcas. O que faz por aqui? - ele disse. Foi o bastante para que Dorcas percebesse que Sirius Black definitivamente não estava normal.


	9. Negação

**Silver /limpando as teias de aranha: Eu mal posso acreditar que estou de volta... Mais de duas semanas sem computador... e ninguém se mexe na minha ausência! Por que sempre sobra pra mim colocar ordem nessa bagunça?**

**Belle: Porque você é a chefe, oras xD**

**Lisa: E alto lá! Eu mexi nisso aqui sim! O que dizer daquele oito ali embaixo/ aponta / Eu só não postei os outros porque, bem... eu me esqueci numa semana e na outra a net resolveu não funcionar aqui em casa e, quando eu decido postar, a senhorita / aponta para Lu / disse que era para postar hoje/ sorri meio de lado /**

**Silver: Ok, ok... Tudo bem... Hei, vocês não têm cenas para me entregar, não, moçoilas? Eu aliviei para o lado de vocês, mas minhas férias estão terminando, sabiam?**

**Lisa : Sei... / coça a cabeça / Prometo que ainda essa semana ela sai. / suspira /**

**Belle /assobia: Eu só entrego cena depois q eu te conhecer... CHANTAGEEEEM**

**Lisa - / invejaaaa / U.U. / chora compulsivamente / **

**Silver: Eu nem acredito que vou viajar para Minas... Ai, que emoção! Mas o que isso tem a ver com a fic?**

**Belle: Yeah, consegui meu objetivo... /sai correndo/**

**Lisa - Ganhar tempo/ pensando se podia usar essa tática também. Teria tempo de sobra! Huahahahahaha .. ¬¬/**

**Silver: Vocês não prestam... Mas, sim, sobre os comentários que andei recebendo... Quem disse que só porque a Lily aceitou beber um "paixão-ardente" com o James, eles vão sair dali namorando? Minha gente, eu lhes prometo... Desse ponto, as coisas só tendem a complicar...**

**Lisa - Devo concordar. Falaram a respeito da Line e do Remus também. / tentando se lembrar o quê... / Ah, sim, a respeito do fato dela nunca perceber o que o Moony sente por ela. Bem, eles são amigos... ela pensa que é mera amizade, nada mais além disso. / acreditem, isso acontece...u.u /**

**Belle: Paixão Ardente... eu que inventei isso né?**

**Silver: Foi, sim, sim, sim...**

**Belle: Eu me supero às vezes xD Hum, alguém falou alguma coisa da Lene com o Sirius? oO**

**Lisa : Não lembro... Você se lembra, Lu?**

**Silver: Que eles são perfeitos um para o outro?**

**Belle: Falaram isso? cool xD**

**Lisa : Sim, falaram isso.**

**Belle: Só eu sinto q essa nota vai ficar grande?**

**Lisa: Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa...**

**Silver: Acho que já enrolamos o pessoal demais... Passamos duas semanas sem postar (foi isso?) e ainda ficamos aqui debatendo como se estivéssemos no msn (mas, ei! nós estamos no msn!). Digam tchau, meninas. E aproveitem o filme. Só não lhe ofereço pipoca porque ela é prejudicial para minha gastrite.**

**Belle: Comam batatas fritas ;D**

**Lisa: Filme/ olhos extremamente brilhantes ao lembrar-se de X-Men e Código da Vinci, mas depois entra em desespero porque ainda não viu...u.u / E se divirtam!**

**Belle: ICEMAN IS HOT! FUI! **

**Silver: Eu estou cercada de loucos... **

**Lisa: Bom, você não pode falar nada, já que é uma também... / se esconde / **

**Silver: Eu disse DIGAM TCHAU! **

**Lisa/ pula de susto / Ok, ok, também não precisa gritar! **

**Belle: Eu já disse oO **

**Lisa - Bem, eu disse de modo implícito. Huahahahahahaha. **

**Belle: Tchau Lilica \o **

**Lisa: dá tchauzinho com a mão Fui!**

**

* * *

Capítulo 09: Negação**

* * *

Depois que eles se afastaram de Sirius e dos outros, enquanto seguiam em direção à Casa dos Gritos, Marlene sentiu a mão de Fabian se soltar da sua. Ela se virou para ele, e o ruivo estava parado olhando para ela, um ar misto de decepção e tristeza. Ele cruzou os braços e a encarou, esperando que ela falasse. Marlene sentiu-se corar e apenas desviou o olhar para o chão. Tinha plena certeza sobre o que ele falaria.

- Marlene, você pode me explicar o que exatamente foi aquilo? - ele perguntou, um tom duro.

- Fabian... Olha... Eu... Não foi uma coisa totalmente planejada. O Black... Ele tem me perseguido, eu queria fazer ele sair do meu pé. Me desculpe. Eu sei que foi errado fazer isso e...

- Poupe seus esforços Marlene. - O rapaz fechou os olhos. - Se você quiser eu te acompanho até achar a Maggie, depois eu vou embora.

- Ah, Fabian... Deixa eu explicar... Eu...

- A questão, Marlene, não é SE você me usou, mas por que você me usou. - ele passou a mãos pelos cabelos, suspirando longamente. - Se fosse simplesmente pra afastar o Black, talvez eu não me importasse... - ela abriu a boca, mas ele a calou com um movimento das mãos. - Mas eu tenho pra mim que você queria fazer ciúmes nele... Ou alguma coisa assim.

- Para que eu ia querer fazer ciúmes nele? Eu só quero que ele saia do meu pé e é só.

- Lene!

Nesse momento, correndo pela colina que levava à Casa dos Gritos, Maggie aparecera. Ela já localizara a irmã. Fabian suspirou mais uma vez.

- Bem, achamos. - ele sorriu. - Olha, Marlene, sinto muito por não ser o que você quer, só espero que possamos continuar amigos. Boa sorte tirando o Black do seu pé. - ele acrescentou num tom um tanto divertido, que fez Marlene corar instintivamente.

- Você não sabe o que eu quero... - ela resmungou e se virou para a irmã, que agora estava parada ao seu lado.

- Ele falou alguma coisa de Black ou foi só impressão minha? - Maggie apontou para Fabian, que se afastava.

- Por que quer saber? Mais problemas com o caçula? - Marlene passou a mão de leve pela cabeça da irmã.

- Não são problemas, Lene. Ele só me deixa confusa. - Maggie cruzou os braços.

- Aparentemente é de família. - Marlene suspirou.

- O mais velho te deixa confusa, Lene? - Um sorriso maroto escapou dos lábios da pequena McKinnon.

- Não exatamente. Está mais pra irritada. - Marlene fez uma careta e Maggie riu alto. - E eu não sei onde está a graça.

- Na sua cara. - Maggie se controlou. - Ah, Lene, acho que eu vou voltar para o castelo... Você vem comigo?

- Eu combinei de encontrar com as meninas depois do almoço. A gente se vê em Hogwarts, então. - Marlene depositou um beijo na cabeça da irmã e a despachou de volta a escola.

Agora era só achar as amigas.

* * *

Remus soltou um suspiro enquanto caminhava pelo povoado em companhia de Sirius, Peter e agora, Dorcas. O moreno e a garota, apesar de caminharem lado a lado, continuavam em profundo silêncio e até se pensaria que eles estavam ignorando a presença um do outro, se Remus não soubesse que os mesmos estavam imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. 

O licantropo lançou um olhar nervoso para Peter e, vendo que, assim como os outros, ele não o estava observando, retirou cautelosamente um relógio do bolso e checou as horas. Estava tão concentrado naquela simples ação que, se prestasse atenção ao seu redor, perceberia olhos miúdos de um certo garoto fitando-o curiosamente, enquanto mordia uma apetitosa barra de chocolate.

Remus colocou o relógio de volta ao bolso e, de modo quase inconsciente, passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso. Dali a quinze minutos...

- Remus? – Peter o chamou calmamente, fazendo com que o outro pulasse de susto e o encarasse surpreso.

- S-sim? – ele gaguejou, enquanto parava de andar, sendo seguido, alguns segundos depois, por Peter.

Percebendo que o silêncio fora quebrado, Dorcas e Sirius também pararam e fitaram Remus, que corou furiosamente ao perceber tantos olhares atentos sobre si.

O rapaz voltou o olhar para Peter, apesar de ainda sentir o olhar dos outros dois sobre si.

Os olhos miúdos do rapaz se estreitaram e Remus, sentindo-se um pouco incomodado, não sustentou o olhar, como se que aquele contato fizesse com que o amigo descobrisse todos os seus _novos segredos_... O que era, aparentemente, impossível, já que Peter Pettigrew não sabia Legilemência.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o rapaz indagou, antes de atacar a barra de chocolate, que já se encontrava próxima do fim.

- É mesmo, cara. – Sirius falou numa voz rouca. – Você está estranho. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele repetiu a pergunta de Peter e ergueu a sobrancelha quando Remus voltou o olhar para ele.

- É que... – ele coçou a cabeça, um tanto quanto constrangido. – Eu fiquei de almoçar com alguns colegas e... – ele olhou significativamente para Sirius e depois para Peter. – Vocês se importam?

Peter apenas deu de ombros e voltou a andar.

- Era só isso? – Sirius indagou risonho e recomeçou a andar, sendo seguido por Dorcas e Remus. – Moony, eu achei que era algo mais grave. Sem problemas. Que outros colegas são esses?

Remus sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Hum... Corvinais.

À menção da casa de uma _certa_ morena e um _certo_ ruivo, Sirius exibiu uma nítida careta e reprimiu um bufo de raiva.

- Vai por agora? – Peter indagou calmamente.

- Sim.

- Te encontro em Hogwarts, então? – Sirius indagou com um leve sorriso.

Remus esboçou um tênue sorriso e assentiu calmamente.

- Até mais. – Remus disse calmamente.

- Até mais. – os outros três responderam calmamente.

Foi um Remus um tanto quanto vermelho que deu meia volta e começou a andar apressadamente pela estrada do povoado. Se ele olhasse para trás, perceberia os olhos de Peter se estreitarem e ele exibir um ar intrigado, enquanto comia o último pedaço da barra de chocolate.

Vendo-se sozinho, Remus tornou a verificar as horas e, sentindo como se algo estranho estivesse habitando seu estômago, percebeu que só faltavam cinco minutos para que desse o horário combinado entre eles.

Esboçando um fraco sorriso, ele sente o rosto esquentar ao lembrar-se da carta que a sua coruja, Freyja, trouxera para ele logo pela manhã. Nenhum dos outros marotos aparentou se interessar muito pelo fato, afinal eles tinham certamente pensado que aquela era uma carta dos pais de Remus.

Ele soltou um riso. Se James ou Sirius tivessem reparado no enrubescer de sua face quando reconheceu a letra inclinada e apressada da garota, Remus teria plena certeza de que aquela carta não passaria tão _desapercebida_ assim...

_"Peço desculpas por interromper a sua gloriosa refeição, Sr Lupin. E também por ter me 'apossado' da sua coruja, tirando-a do seu precioso sono de beleza, e ameaçando-a com a varinha para que ela levasse esta carta para você – certo, à parte da ameaça foi brincadeira. Mas eu acho que, se a **sua coruja** carregasse uma varinha entre as asas naquele exato momento, ela teria me azarado. O caso é que, infelizmente, ela tem algo muito pior, o bico._

_Hum, ignore o parágrafo acima. EU posso interromper a sua refeição e EU posso me apossar da sua coruja para mandar uma mensagem para você, ok? E ai de você de me dizer que isso não é verdade. Hunft! _

_Então, chega de enrolações. O caso é que, eu estou escrevendo este 'bilhetinho' para lembrar essa sua cabecinha de vento de algo que marcamos antes de você viajar. Aliás, espero que sua mãe esteja melhor, você realmente não me parecia bem àquela noite..._

_Mas, enfim. Te espero na Dedosdemel, a uma da tarde, está certo? Acho que você não esqueceu do nosso acordo, não é mesmo?_

_Beijos_

_Emmeline Vance."_

Mesmo que aquela carta deixasse bem claro que ela só estava marcando o "encontro", para provavelmente apresentá-lo a alguma das suas amigas, Remus já se sentia bastante feliz por desfrutar de horas ao lado da loirinha.

E, foi ainda esboçando um tênue e sincero sorriso, sentindo o rosto um pouco quente, que o maroto abriu a porta da loja calmamente.

Como Remus imaginava, a Dedosdemel – assim como quase todos os lugares daquele povoado – estava apinhada de gente. Passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando controlar o nervosismo, ele começou a correr o olhar pelo local, até que reconheceu os loiros cabelos de uma garota que acenava com o que lembrava muito uma caixa de sapos de chocolate, ao mesmo tempo em que esboçava um maravilhoso sorriso.

Remus sentiu a face enrubescer e, com um leve pigarreio, desviou-se de um grupo de Lufa-lufas e foi de encontro às duas garotas.

- Remus! – a loira exclamou alegre quando ele se aproximou delas e, num gesto rápido, jogou-se nos braços do maroto, envolvendo-o num abraço.

Ele fez um imenso esforço para não cambalear para trás, enquanto sentia o seu rosto queimar involuntariamente, devido à proximidade da loira.

- Chegou mais cedo do que eu esperava. – Emmeline comentou, enquanto se separava de Remus e o encarava de cima a baixo, fazendo-o corar mais ainda. Devido a um novo enrubescer do rapaz, Hestia, que se encontrava recostada ao balcão da loja, meneou a cabeça e prendeu o riso. – E então, se divertiu muito no passeio de hoje?

Remus apenas soltou um ruído estranho pela boca, já que, quando ele ia começar a _tentar_ falar algo, a loira passou o braço em volta do dele.

- É... Foi normal... – ele disse numa voz meio rouca, quando descobriu novamente como era falar. – E a sua?

- Ah... – ela riu um pouco – Eu e Hestia tivemos um _probleminha_ que entrou na nossa carruagem também, mas isso já foi resolvido. – ela disse soltando o braço de Remus e olhando significativamente para a amiga. Remus percebeu de imediato o "probleminha" que a loira tinha mencionado e tentou não deixar à mostra a careta de raiva que ele desejava esboçar. – Ah, Remus, essa aqui é a minha amiga, Hestia Jones.

A voz da loira o despertou dos seus devaneios – que lembrava muito ele apontando a varinha para um vulto encolhido no chão e que implorava quase comicamente por piedade – e encarou-a com um leve sorriso.

- Você disse alguma coisa, Emmeline?

A loira revirou os olhos e riu.

- Bom, vamos começar tudo novamente. – Remus, esta aqui é minha amiga, Hestia Jones. Hê, esse aqui é o Remus. Remus Lupin.

-Hum, er... – ele sorriu timidamente, sentindo-se um pouco quente. – Muito prazer. – ele estendeu a mão para que a garota apertasse, no que ela rapidamente o fez.

- Prazer, Lupin.

- Hum, pode me chamar de Remus, se quiser. – ele disse um pouco rápido.

- Vamos almoçar? – Emmeline disse puxando Hestia de um lado e Remus do outro. – Ou vocês querem comprar mais alguma coisa aqui? – ela olhou significativamente para Remus. – Você já abasteceu o seu estoque de chocolate, Remus?

Ele riu fracamente, ainda se encontrando vermelho.

- E você, já pegou as suas adoráveis penas, Line?

- Já. – ela sorriu fracamente. – Como Hestia é a anormal dentre nós, ela não tem nada mais a fazer aqui, não é, Hê?

Hestia apenas revirou os olhos, um tanto quanto divertida, enquanto sentia-se puxada por Emmeline.

- Para onde vamos? – Hestia indagou, encarando a loira firmemente.

- N-não é o Puddifoot, é? – Remus disse num fio de voz. Não lhe era nem um pouco agradável a idéia deles irem para um mesmo lugar em que James Potter estava. Principalmente em companhia de duas garotas. Sendo que uma delas era a que ele estava apaixonado.

- Três Vassouras. – a loira respondeu de imediato.

- Três Vassouras? – Remus indagou, surpreso.

- Onde mais se almoça aqui, sem que desconfiem firmemente que estamos tendo um "caso"? E em um lugar que seja limpo? – ela riu fracamente. – Não creio que você queira que digam por aí que estamos envoltos num triângulo amoroso, não é, Remus? Até porque Hestia já tem o Horner...

O rosto da amiga ficou vermelho involuntariamente.

- _Emmeline Vance!_

A loira riu fracamente em resposta e Remus sorriu constrangido. Aquela seria uma longa tarde...

Não muito longe do trio, um ratinho que os observava com os olhos miúdos e atentos, pensou exatamente a mesma coisa, antes de correr atrás deles de modo discreto.

* * *

Morrer antes de admitir! Maldito orgulho, maldita timidez, maldito James Potter que conseguia deixá-la daquela maneira! Rilhando os dentes, Lily sentia vontade de apertar o pescoço do rapaz que caminhava ao seu lado, até deixá-lo roxo, sem ar, até, até... 

Não estava raciocinando direito. Aquela situação toda estava deixando-a louca. Em que ponto, exatamente, daqueles últimos tempos em que tinha entrado em mudo acordo com James e se tornado amiga dele, ela se apaixonara? Em que ponto ela se deixara levar pela natureza romântica que tanto tentava esconder?

Lily tomou a estrada de volta para o castelo. Não queria mais ficar em Hogsmeade. Não quando sentia como se tivesse um letreiro em néon no meio da testa dizendo "EU GOSTO DE JAMES POTTER". Se bem que todo mundo sabia disso, só ela continuava negando, negando, negando.

Ela suspirou, resignada. Só mais três meses. Três meses e então deixaria Hogwarts para trás, internaria-se no Departamento de Mistérios e, com alguma sorte, viraria objeto de estudos lá e nunca mais sairia. E, em conseqüência, nunca mais veria James.

- Lils? Você está bem? - James perguntou, começando a preocupar-se com o silêncio dela.

- Ótima, James. - ela resmungou em resposta, sem virar-se para ele - Ótima.

Tinham deixado o Madame Puddifoot há poucos instantes, e, desde então, Lily tinha mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos. De quando em quando, James podia ouvir um murmúrio ininteligível, notando então uma nuvem de rubor no rosto da ruiva, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos pequenas dela fechavam-se com força, quase enterrando as unhas na pele branca.

Que significado teriam aqueles sinais? O que se passava na cabeça dela? Ele daria qualquer coisa para compreender Lily Evans. Num momento, ela agia com gentileza, como uma autêntica amiga. Em outro, dava sinais de que se interessava por ele tanto quanto ele por ela. Por último, agia como louca e parecia querer pular no pescoço dele como furiosa tigresa.

Sem querer, ele sorriu a esse último pensamento. Se Lily se transformasse numa animaga, ela certamente seria um animal assustador, um felino ágil, uma pantera ou uma tigresa...

- Do que você está rindo? - a voz de Lily arrancou-o brutalmente de seus devaneios.

- Nada. - ele respondeu, voltando-se para ela - Nada, não. Vamos indo.

Ela bufou em resposta e eles percorreram o resto do caminho em silêncio. Talvez, ao final das contas, a guerra não estivesse tão ganha quanto ele pensara anteriormente. Talvez, ter forçado um pouco a boa vontade da ruiva tivesse feito ele perder o pouco terreno que ele conquistara. Por que ela não podia simplesmente admitir? As coisas se tornariam tão mais fáceis para os dois...

Por seu turno, Lily se perguntava por que ele não se declarava de uma vez, assim, ela poderia admitir a derrota de maneira menos humilhante. Se ele dissesse o que queria dela, se fosse sincero... Ela poderia então aceitar, fazer de conta que não ansiava por isso, fazer de conta que aceitava apenas para ver se dava certo ou coisa do tipo.

Infelizmente, para ambos, enquanto ela esperava que ele desse o passo final, ele esperava que ela estendesse a mão e sinalizasse para ele que podia se aproximar. E, por conseqüência, ambos frustravam-se, esperando que o outro tomasse uma atitude, perdendo tempo e magoando-se de mil e uma maneiras.

Quando chegaram no castelo, ainda havia alguns poucos estudantes almoçando no salão principal. Lily passou direto pelo salão, subindo as escadarias até o quinto andar. Ele a seguiu de perto, observando ela parar diante do quadro de Alberic, o Invisível.

- Nibelungen.

O quadro deu passagem silenciosamente para os dois, revelando uma confortável sala circular onde predominavam as cores da Grifinória. Duas escadarias levavam aos dormitórios de monitor e monitora chefes de Hogwarts. Aquela parte do castelo era privativa dos dois e, quando Dumbledore anunciara a nomeação deles, James pensara que talvez o diretor tivesse se somado aos amigos em seus planos para fazer os dois ficarem juntos.

Infelizmente, até ali, essa proximidade só servira para torturá-lo ainda mais.

- Eu vou rever algumas anotações, tenho andado meio relapsa com os estudos nos últimos dias. - Lily observou, de costas para ele, começando a subir as escadarias que levavam ao seu dormitório - Até mais tarde, James.

A voz dela tornara-se novamente mais gentil e ele não pode impedir-se de sorrir enquanto ela sumia nas sombras.

- Até mais, Lils.

Ela fechou cuidadosamente a porta atrás de si, deixando-se cair na cama, fixando os grandes olhos verdes no papel de parede vermelho do teto, decorado com delicadas flor-de-lis douradas.

O que, afinal, ela realmente queria? Se ao menos pudesse ter certeza absoluta quanto ao que sentia... E quanto ao que ELE sentia... Talvez, então, pudesse correr o risco.

- Mas não... - ela suspirou - As coisas estão bem como estão. Não vale à pena correr o risco de perder até mesmo a amizade dele ao final das contas. - puxando um travesseiro para si, ela escondeu o rosto, pressionando-o contra si - Só mais um pouco... E a tortura finalmente vai terminar...


	10. Garoa

**Silver: Ok, não joguem as pedras ainda... Eu tenho certeza que há uma excelente explicação para termos passado tanto tempo sem atualizar. Eu, pelo menos, tenho (vide SS para maiores explicações...). Mas isso não importa muito, não é? O importante é que, já que nem a Lisa, nem a BB aparecem para atualizar e hoje tive uma folguinha, decidi tomar vergonha na cara e postar o capítulo novo.**

**Antes que me esqueça, meninas, se vocês lerem isso aqui... Estou com saudades de escrever com vocês... faz tanto tempo que não nos encontramos...**

**  
Beijos e divirtam-se com o capítulo...**

**p.s.: a peça a que Dorcas se refere nesse capítulo é apresentada na fic "Time of your life", que vocês poderão encontrar no profile da Silverghost (ou seja, eu... ¬¬). Propaganda é a alma do negócio, não? **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Capítulo 10: Garoa  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Pouco tempo depois de Remus ter se despedido para ir almoçar com alguns colegas, Peter também se foi, alegando estar muito cansado e que a sombra do castelo lhe parecia muito promissora àquela altura do dia.

Dorcas e Sirius ficaram sozinhos, no centro de Hogsmeade; ela, um tanto incerta de como agir e ele, remoendo a raiva que sentia.

O sol radiante da manhã estava rapidamente dando lugar a nuvens negras. Não demoraria a começar mais uma das tempestades que prenunciavam um verão chuvoso aquele ano.

O moreno colocou as mãos nos bolsos e Dorcas sentiu-se levemente constrangida. Não tinham conversado muito desde a festa de comemoração da última vitória no quadribol. No entanto, ela chegara a pensar...

Meneou a cabeça. Tinha muito caminho pela frente com Sirius Black para poder cogitar aquela possibilidade.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou, enquanto eles rodeavam uma das fontes perto da Dedosdemel.

- Muito bem. – ele resmungou de volta, erguendo a cabeça para encará-la e dando um pequeno sorriso para a moça.

E por que não? Marlene não estava com o Prewett? Por que ele não podia ficar com Dorcas?

- Sirius? – a voz gentil dela voltou a despertá-lo.

- Seria um belo quadro para você desenhar, não? – ele perguntou, apontando para o céu escuro.

Dorcas sorriu. Tinham entrado em um terreno mais seguro para que ela pudesse conversar com ele.

- Eu já tenho um desenho desse tipo na minha pasta. Eu fiz em uma noite de tempestade, não faz muito tempo. Gosto de chuva. Desde pequena sempre me encantava o barulho da chuva contra as vidraças da janela da sala.

- Eu não gosto muito de chuva. – ele se refreou a tempo, antes de dizer que ficava com "cheiro de cachorro molhado" – Hum... Recordações não muito agradáveis de infância.

- Eu imagino. – ela riu, antes de seu semblante tornar-se muito sério – Sirius, o que aconteceu lá no pub?

Ele também assumiu uma postura menos relaxada e encarou a loirinha com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Mais tarde, Dorcas. Você quer ir a algum lugar? Está meio abafado enquanto não chove e eu não quero voltar para o castelo. Posso acompanhar você por aqui.

Dorcas o observou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de dar de ombros.

- Eu preciso passar na Scrivenshaft para comprar algumas penas novas e tinta vermelha e dourada. Acabei com quase todo o meu estoque depois do jogo e...

Mais uma vez, o constrangedor assunto. Dorcas se calou, encarando o horizonte escuro, enquanto eles se aproximavam da loja de penas.

- Bem, depois da Scrivenshaft, o que você acha de passarmos no Cabeça de Javali para um brinde? O Três Vassouras anda muito cheio nos últimos tempos.

- Programa romântico, não? – Dorcas não pôde se impedir de rir, meneando a cabeça – Falando em drinques, você viu que James e Lily estão no Madame Puddifoot?

Sirius também riu.

- Espero que eles se acertem de uma vez. Já está ficando repetitivo encher a paciência do James com essa história.

- Realmente, é como diz o ditado... – ainda com uma sombra de riso, ela empurrou a porta da loja de penas, fazendo um sininho tocar nos fundos – Quem tem um amigo como você não precisa de inimigos, Sirius.

- Lógico. Quem tem um amigo como eu está livre dos inimigos. Eu mesmo faço questão de supervisar a limpeza. – ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes – O que me lembra que já faz muito tempo que eu não dou um "oi" para o Ranhoso... Desde o Natal, para ser exato.

- Vocês aprontaram o suficiente no Natal para o resto do ano, Sirius. Embora que no ano passado as coisas tenham sido mais divertidas. Em vez de pregar uma peça do Snape, vocês fizeram aquele negócio com os professores... Foi muito mais interessante...

Sirius sorriu.

- Foi por causa daquela peça que Dumbledore acabou aceitando que James fosse monitor-chefe. Tudo bem que meu caro amigo é o primeiro aluno da escola... Mas mesmo o diretor não estava muito à vontade em dar a ele o cargo...

- Aí, ele e a Lily trabalharam tão bem juntos para descobrir uma maneira de desfazer a poção que vocês fizeram deixando todos os professores mais jovens... Que não houve mais como James fugir do distintivo... Se bem que, considerando que ele foi um dos envolvidos na peça...

- Mas você não pode negar que foi divertido passar o fim de ano com uma McGonagall de vinte e poucos anos ou com Flitwick parecendo uma criança... Aliás, se eu tivesse sido colega da Minnie... Ela era um pedaço de mau caminho, não?

Dorcas revirou os olhos.

- Vocês não têm jeito mesmo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene observou a irmã se afastar e com um suspiro fez o caminho de volta ao Três Vassouras. Ela sabia que Emmeline e Hestia iriam para lá almoçar por agora e de repente seu apetite havia retornado com uma força maior que antes de topar com Sirius no pub.

O Três Vassouras estava bastante cheio e ela teve que se esforçar para achar as amigas e se espremer um bocado para conseguir chegar à mesa delas. Fez o percurso todo amaldiçoando a garota que havia escolhido sentar-se na mesa mais afastada de todas.

- Muito boa tarde. Estão tentando se esconder de alguém? - ela comentou ao chegar perto das amigas.

- Lene! - Emmeline sorriu. - Onde está o Fabian? - um ar estranhamento maquiavélico passou pelo rosto de Emmeline, assustando Marlene um pouco.

- Nós... Hum... Decidimos que seria melhor sermos apenas amigos. - a morena deu de ombro, puxando uma cadeira para se assentar.

- Não aí, Lene. - Hestia disse, apontando para a cadeira que Marlene pegou. - Tem gente.

- Gente? Eu não sabia que as senhoritas teriam companhia.

- Consegui. Madame Rosmerta já... Ah, oi, McKinnon. – Remus a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça – Acho que vamos precisar de mais uma cadeira. Eu já volto.

- Não se preocupe conosco, Remus! – Emmeline ainda acrescentou, antes de se virar para Marlene, que permanecia com uma mão no espaldar da cadeira – O que está esperando para se sentar?

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Ele é amigo da Emme, Marlene. – Hestia respondeu, deixando de lado por alguns instantes a cerveja amanteigada que estava tomando – Ela o convidou para almoçar conosco. Não esperávamos que você voltasse tão cedo.

- Diga isso por vocês, Hestia... Eu tinha certeza que ela ia voltar. – a loirinha sorriu – E então? O que me diz?

- Digo de que? – Marlene se fez de desentendida, sentando-se finalmente.

Emmeline revirou os olhos, enquanto Hestia reprimia um sorriso.

- O que aconteceu entre você e o Fabian?

- Eu conto mais tarde. – ela resmungou de volta – Vocês já almoçaram?

- Eu tinha combinado de encontrar o Remus depois do almoço, mas, por uma série de pequenos problemas, acabou que nenhum de nós almoçou e cá estamos nós agora, nos preparando para uma refeição reforçada.

- Não que eles já não tenham reforçado seus estômagos. – Hestia observou – É simplesmente assustador ir à Dedosdemel com esses dois, Lene. A Emmeline parecia uma louca, brigando com uns primeiranistas pelas últimas caixas de pena de açúcar. Sorte dela Remus ter chegado depois dessa lamentável cena.

- Você diz como se ele também não fosse um assumido viciado em chocolate. Lembra o que eu te disse sobre as tentativas dele de dominar o mundo?

- Quem vai dominar o mundo? – Remus, que acabara de chegar com mais uma cadeira, sentou-se à frente delas.

- O chocolate. – ela respondeu, sorridente.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Madame Rosmerta apareceu junto à mesa deles, entregando finalmente o almoço dos quatro. Sentindo o estômago contrair-se de fome, Marlene sorriu, satisfeita, ao sentir o delicioso cheiro de costeletas ao molho.

O almoço transcorreu entre muitas risadas e brincadeiras e Marlene pegou-se muitas vezes trocando olhares com Hestia. As duas não tinham demorado a perceber a maneira como Remus olhava para Emmeline. E nem a estranha alegria que parecia dominar a loirinha.

Teria finalmente a casamenteira da turma encontrado sua cara metade? Marlene duvidava muito que Emmeline tivesse percebido, especialmente por causa dos olhares que a amiga lhe lançava de quando em quando. Emmeline acreditava firmemente que Remus era o par perfeito para ela e não para si própria!

Deixou escapar um suspiro enquanto se lembrava da cena de mais cedo. Sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha ao se lembrar das palavras de Fabian. De certa maneira, ele tinha razão. Ela o usara. Tudo por causa de Sirius.

Por que raios aquele maldito Black tinha que ter percebido a existência dela?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regulus estava caminhando sozinho por Hogsmeade, as mãos nos bolsos, o olhar perdido no céu nublado.

Tinha se isolado dos amigos em Hogsmeade para poder pensar na carta que a prima mandara. Bellatrix... Como alguém poderia resistir à força que emanava do abismo que eram os olhos dela?

Bella queria que ele a seguisse. Que se juntasse aos "Comensais da Morte", os leais companheiros do Lorde das Trevas. Que demonstrasse orgulho do seu sangue.

Sangue... O mesmo sangue que corria por suas veias, corria pelas veias de Sirius. No entanto, o irmão não parecia nem de longe inclinado a "demonstrar orgulho" e "juntar-se aos leais companheiros do Lorde". Por que eles eram tão diferentes?

A família deles não se pronunciara sobre o convite de Bellatrix, muito embora ele tivesse mando uma carta para a mãe. Os orgulhosos Black jamais diriam com todas as palavras para que ele abaixasse a cabeça diante do "Lorde". Mas Regulus não precisava pensar muito para descobrir que o silêncio da grande matriarca era um consentimento.

Matar trouxas e os sangue-ruim... Limpar o mundo da escória, da vergonha, manter puro o sangue... Certamente, essas eram idéias muito bem-vindas em Grimmauld's Place.

Entretanto, todas aquelas preocupações tinham sumido da sua cabeça quando se deparara com a caçula dos McKinnon na frente da Casa dos Gritos. Assim como ele, ela tinha escolhido aquele lugar para se isolar do mundo.

Os olhos dourados de Magdalene tinham varrido todo e qualquer vestígio da carta de Bellatrix e ele não conseguia compreender porque, exatamente, isso acontecera. Ou melhor, ele desconfiava... E não tinha certeza se isso era bom ou ruim.

Uma garoa rala começou a cair sobre seus ombros, mas ele não se importou. Começava a entardecer. Talvez fosse melhor voltar para o castelo, não havia mais nada para ele fazer no vilarejo.

A passos tranqüilos, ele dirigiu-se para a pequena estrada que levava de volta a Hogwarts, mas não demorou a estancar. Sirius também caminhava por ali, conversando distraído com uma moça de cabelos dourados e voz gentil.

Quem seria aquela? A nova diversão de Sirius? Ele tinha a impressão de já tê-la visto junto do irmão, nas raras vezes em que ele o encontrava pelos corredores do castelo. Talvez fosse apenas uma colega de casa...

A garoa foi passando aos poucos, enquanto ele seguia a passos lentos, não perdendo o irmão de vista, nem se deixando ver. Um vento calmo soprou, limpando o céu, deixando que o sol se despedisse, tingindo tudo de vermelho, como se um grande incêndio tivesse começado no mundo.

O fogo, entretanto, estava dentro do sonserino. Embora tivesse passado metade da vida ouvindo o quanto era melhor que o irmão, o quanto orgulhava o sangue das dezenas de Black que o tinham antecedido, Regulus sentia que Sirius não era o lixo que sua mãe queria fazê-lo crer desde que ele abandonara a casa de Grimmauld Place.

Não podia se impedir de admirar o irmão. Admirar a coragem com que o outro abraçava seus ideais, admirar a lealdade que ele tinha com os amigos, com o Potter, que era como se fosse seu verdadeiro irmão...

Gostaria de ser amigo de Sirius... Mas sabia que isso era impossível. A família nunca permitiria e o próprio Sirius jamais acreditaria o suficiente nele para se permitir chamá-lo de amigo.

- Então, você ainda não me disse o que foi aquilo na frente do Três Vassouras. – a voz da loirinha chegou até seus ouvidos, límpida, e Regulus não demorou a perceber uma nota de ciúmes no tom dela.

Sirius riu.

- Não foi nada, Dorcas. Aliás, você já fez o desenho da McKinnon que eu pedi?

Regulus estreitou os olhos. McKinnon... Magdalene dissera que sua irmã conhecia Sirius. O irmão só podia estar falando da mais velha... Maggie era muito nova para ele...

O moreno voltou a estancar. Desde quando chamava a menina de Maggie? Desde quando tinha intimidade suficiente com ela para fazer isso, mesmo que em pensamentos?

- Não, Sirius. E nem vou fazer, eu já lhe disse. Não acho que uma demonstração dos seus instintos assassinos seja uma boa idéia de recordação para o futuro.

- Tudo bem, então. – o rapaz respondeu, um tanto irritado.

O resto do caminho foi percorrido sem que nada de importante fosse dito. Regulus observou o irmão desaparecer dentro do castelo junto da moça que ele chamara de Dorcas. Em seguida, ele mesmo mergulhou no labirinto de masmorras que o levariam de volta à sala comunal dos sonserinos.

Apenas quando se encontrou na segurança e conforto de sua cama, ele se permitiu deixar os pensamentos voltarem todos de uma vez. Aquele fora um dia estranho...

Um breve sorriso aflorou em seus lábios.

Quando veria _Maggie_ novamente?


	11. Olhos Dourados

**N/A/ Lisa desviando das pedras / Lisa se pronunciando. \o/**

**Bom, o meu caso foi mais ou menos parecido ao da Silver / Lisa estudando para faculdade e para concursos /, e eu também não tinha o capítulo 10 completo aqui no cd em que está gravado os capítulos prontos da fic. Quanto ao caso da Belle... ela não tem nenhum completo, se eu não me engano.**

**E depois de fazer uma busca pela bagunça (des)organizada que eu insisto em chamar de quarto... eu achei o cd da fic e cá estou eu.**

**Ainda temos uns capítulos totalmente prontos e depois temos as cenas que, em geral, eu e a Belle estamos devendo, quando eu a encontrar, vou conversar com ela sobre isso. / imaginando titia Silver dando puxões de orelha /**

**E, Silver, se você estiver lendo isso aqui... por onde você anda? T.T. Estou com saudades!!!**

**Bom, beijos a todos e me desculpem pela demora.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11: Olhos dourados

* * *

**

Duas semanas se passaram desde o desastroso dia em Hogsmeade no primeiro final de semana de abril. Tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. E a Corvinal vencera seu último jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa com uma boa margem de pontos e ainda tinha chances, a depender da grande final de quadribol em pouco mais de um mês entre grifinórios e sonserinos.

Marlene entrou na sala da professora Minerva McGonagall com passos controlados, embora estivesse ardendo de ansiedade. Aquela seria a última aula das duas antes da Páscoa e a jovem corvinal estava muito perto de conseguir transformar-se completamente.

- Boa noite, senhorita McKinnon. – a voz severa da diretora da casa de Sirius Black a cumprimentou.

Marlene meneou a cabeça para espantar aquele pensamento. Por que associara a professora de Transfiguração com o maldito Black? A professora Minerva observou-a por trás das lentes quadradas de seus óculos e a morena conseguiu apenas esboçar um sorriso como forma de cumprimento.

- Então, estamos prontas para continuar nossos estudos? Creio que em breve poderemos ir ao Ministério para passar por seu teste final.

- Eu já estou conseguindo me transformar quase que por completo. Não fosse pelo tamanho e pela mania bípede que meu corpo possui...

A professora não se impediu de sorrir ao comentário espirituoso de Marlene, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava e dava a volta em torno de sua mesa, postando-se diante da corvinal com os braços cruzados.

- Teremos que resolver esse pequeno problema então. – Minerva a observou atentamente – Concentre-se firmemente em sua forma, senhorita McKinnon. Já sabemos que você é uma felina, como eu mesma. Você deve delinear em sua imaginação que tipo de felina você é. Sinta a textura do seu pêlo, sinta o peso do seu corpo se esvaecer, veja o mundo através dos olhos de um gato.

Marlene assentiu e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Aos poucos, seu corpo relaxou e ela conseguiu visualizar em sua mente cada molécula de seu ser transformando-se. O pêlo negro, sedoso, quase azulado. O corpo pequeno, a cauda longa agitando-se lentamente no ar... O mundo mudando diante dos seus olhos, tudo se tornando repentinamente maior e mais ameaçador...

Ao mesmo tempo, tudo parecia muito mais simples. Os cheiros eram mais reconfortantes, o calor em suas patas almofadadas, o coração a bater ligeiro...

A gata negra abriu os olhos, olhos imensos, dourados como ouro, como mel... Olhos gentis, e, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente inteligentes.

Ela ouviu uma voz humana falar alguma coisa, mas não deu maior atenção a ela do que daria a uma mosca voejando ao seu redor. E vez disso, ela pulou elegantemente sobre o parapeito da janela, os passos pequenos, bem marcados, felinos... Sem hesitar por um instante, ela deslizou pelo exíguo espaço entre as vidraças, caminhando rapidamente pelos telhados do castelo, apoiando-se nas calhas e nas pequenas sacadas das torres enquanto descia.

Com delicadeza, ela pulou para uma janela entreaberta, escorregando por trás de cortinas vermelhas aveludadas. Passou por debaixo da cortina, esgueirando-se nas sombras. Estava num salão iluminado fracamente por uma lareira afastada. Havia poucas pessoas por ali, conversando, estudando, jogando...

A gata aproximou-se da lareira, lentamente. As pessoas não prestaram atenção nela – estavam mais que acostumados com os felinos que rondavam a torre. O calor que se desprendia das chamas era reconfortante, e ela escarrapachou-se no tapete vermelho, fechando os olhos para melhor aproveitar aquela sensação.

Aos poucos, a gata sentiu um leve torpor tomar conta da sua mente, como se estivesse sonhando, como se... Como se houvesse algo errado com seus instintos, com sua própria essência.

- Hei... Você tomou meu lugar sabia?

Ela abriu os olhos dourados, deparando-se com um garoto de faces rosadas e uma expressão um tanto contrariada. Logo atrás dele, havia outro humano.

- Deixa ela, Wormtail. Não vá deixá-la perceber que você é um rato em forma de gente...

A voz dele era calma, acolhedora. Ele sentou-se no tapete, de frente para ela e, com cuidado, estendeu a mão, afagando a gata com cuidado junto à orelha. Ela ronronou de prazer, fixando os olhos dourados nas orbes cinzentas dele.

- Sirius... – a voz do outro humano soou um tanto irritante em seus ouvidos sensíveis – Há alguma coisa estranha nessa gata.

Antes que o rapaz de olhos cinzentos pudesse responder, o barulho de uma passagem sendo aberta chamou a atenção dos poucos estudantes que ainda estavam pela sala comunal. Sirius sorriu ao ver a face preocupada da diretora de sua casa.

- O que será que a Minnie quer por aqui a esta hora? – ele perguntou para Peter, sem deixar de afagar a gata, que estava agora deitada molemente em seu colo.

Minerva observou a sala por alguns instantes e já ia se retirar quando percebeu o pequeno animal sobre o colo de Sirius. Com passos resolutos, ela caminhou até ele.

- Senhor Black, onde encontrou essa gata?

Sirius estreitou os olhos, achando a pergunta estranha.

- Ela apareceu aqui há pouco. Deve ser de algum dos outros alunos... Estou infringindo alguma regra por estar com ela aqui?

- Você pode me entregá-la, por favor? – Minerva respondeu, sem responder a pergunta do rapaz.

Sirius tomou a gata delicadamente nos braços, estendendo-a para a professora. Antes, porém, que ela pudesse segurar Marlene em sua forma animaga, a gata deu-lhe uma firme unhada, arranhando seu braço e aconchegando-se junto ao peito de Sirius mais uma vez.

- Oras, e mais essa... – Minerva retirou o braço, observando os filetes de sangue que escorriam agora – Venha comigo, por favor, senhor Black.

- Esta gata não é minha, professora... A senhora não vai descontar pontos porque ela decidiu lhe dar umas unhadas, não é? – ele perguntou, levantando-se e logo começando a seguir Minerva para fora da torre dos leões.

- Se eu fosse tirar pontos de alguém por isso, seria dos corvinais, senhor Black. Eu preferiria manter isso em segredo, mas visto que ela não está conseguindo segurar o fio de sua consciência humana e sua forma animaga afeiçoou-se ao senhor... Creio que terá que me ajudar a trazer a senhorita McKinnon de volta.

A professora abriu a porta do seu escritório particular no exato instante em que Sirius parava, estupefato. Aquela gata em seus braços era Marlene? Ele abaixou a cabeça, encarando mais uma vez os olhos dourados da felina, surpreendendo-se ao perceber um brilho diferente nos olhos dela.

Ele estudara animagia... Como não percebera antes que aquela gata não era um animal comum? A cor dos olhos, o brilho deles... Mesmo perdendo a consciência humana, havia coisas que um animago não podia disfarçar.

- Coloque-a sobre a mesa, senhor Black.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça, tentando obedecer. A gata, porém, agarrou-se firmemente com as unhas à sua camisa. McGonagall suspirou.

- Acho que ela não quer ir, professora. – ele colocou em palavras o que já estava óbvio.

- Bem, então, prepare-se para não perder o balanço, senhor Black. – ela tirou a varinha da capa, apontando-a para a gata, fechando os olhos. Por alguns instantes, a professora procurou concentrar-se na mente de Marlene, tentando aguçar sua sensibilidade para encontrar o fio humano que restava dos pensamentos do felino – _Vertis_.

Embora tivesse se preparado para o novo peso que viria quando a gata voltasse a ser Marlene, Sirius não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio, caindo com estrépito em algumas carteiras atrás dele. Ele fechou os olhos antes da queda, sentindo as costas arderem, enquanto as unhas que arranhavam de leve seu peito tornavam-se mãos delicadas a segurá-lo firmemente pela camisa.

Quando reabriu os olhos, ele encontrou a face de Marlene a centímetros da sua, observando-o um tanto assustada, pouco antes de ela levantar-se, o rosto claro tomando uma coloração rubra na medida em que ela tomava consciência do que fizera.

- Foi uma transformação quase perfeita, senhorita McKinnon. – a voz da professora soou, arrancando os dois de seus próprios pensamentos – Entretanto, você concentrou-se tanto em sua forma animal que quase perdeu sua essência humana. Esse é um dos erros mais freqüentes dos que estudam animagia...

- Eu me cuidarei melhor da próxima vez, professora. – Marlene respondeu, contendo a insana vontade que tinha de miar para McGonagall e ainda sem encarar Sirius.

- Creio que o esforço de hoje foi o suficiente. Senhor Black, eu gostaria que você acompanhasse Marlene até a torre dos Corvinais e...

- Não é preciso, professora. – Marlene tentou cortá-la, rapidamente. Minerva virou-se para ela, com os olhos estreitos, enquanto Sirius tentava esconder um sorriso – Eu posso chegar até lá sozinha.

- Eu não tenho muita certeza disso. – Minerva respondeu – Insisto que o senhor Black a acompanhe. Estão dispensados.

Sirius abriu a porta do escritório, convidando a moça com um gesto a passar a frente. Um tanto desconfiada, Marlene passou por ele.

- Então, além de capitã do time de quadribol, super estudiosa, ainda é uma animaga? Devo dizer, McKinnon, você se torna cada dia mais surpreendente. - o meio sorriso tão característico de Sirius se formou.

- Eu acho que posso muito bem seguir sozinha, Black. - a garota cruzou os braços, contrariada.

- Não posso deixar de obedecer à diretora da minha casa... O que ela diz é ordem. – Sirius respondeu, estendendo um braço para ela. Marlene apenas revirou os olhos.

- Não força, Black. - ele levantou a cabeça e seguiu na frente.

- Espere, Marlene... - ele viu o olhar furioso que ela lhe mandou ao ouvir seu primeiro nome sair da boca dele. - McKinnon. - se corrigiu aumentando um pouco o tamanho das passadas para alcançá-la, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Me solte, Black.

- A professora pediu que eu te acompanhasse, e é o que eu irei fazer, _ma Dame d'Or._

- Ma o quê? - ela levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada. Sirius deu um sorriso ao ver a ignorância que ela tinha da língua francesa.

- É francês. - ele respondeu, voltando a andar.

- Sim, mas o que diabos quer dizer isto? - ela resmungou, forçando-se a segui-lo.

- Eu não creio que deveria lhe contar, gatinha. - ele segurava o riso.

- Black, se você for ficar fazendo piadinhas com a minha cara...

- Não é bem com a sua cara... É com a cara da sua forma animaga.

- Como se fizesse alguma diferença. - ela resmungou.

- Na verdade, eu prefiro seu temperamento felino... Mas eu gosto de você assim também. - ele deu um sorriso e Marlene se surpreendeu ao perceber que não era torto.

- Ah... - ela abriu a boca para tentar falar, porém não conseguiu muito. - Não...

- Bem, você é uma gatinha bastante afável. Se um dia sentir saudades de mim pode aparecer pela sala comunal novamente, _ma Dame d'Or_.

Antes que ela percebesse Sirius pegou uma de suas mãos e encostou os lábios levemente em seus dedos. O leve toque fez um calor subir pelos dedos de Marlene até ela sentir uma incontrolável vontade de... ronronar. Antes, porém, que ela emitisse algum som, ele cessou o toque e a vontade parou.

- Deixe de ser idiota, Black. - ela puxou a mão de volta e voltou a caminhar.

Sirius deu um outro sorriso e a seguiu silenciosamente até chegarem à estátua que dava acesso à torre da Corvinal.

- Seus olhos. - ele disse depois que ela pronunciou a senha, quase cochichando, para que ele não ouvisse.

- Meus olhos? O que têm eles? - a garota balançou a cabeça, confusa.

- Pense um pouco, _ma belle Dame d'Or_. - ele deu um outro sorriso e se virou, para voltar à sala comunal da Grifinória.

* * *

James fechou os olhos, estalando os dedos antes de empurrar para uma pilha que ocupava quase toda a mesa o último relatório do mês. No dia seguinte começaria o final de semana e dali a uma semana eles estariam viajando para casa, para as férias de Páscoa.

- Você não precisava ter feito tudo isso sozinho, sabia?

Ele rapidamente virou-se na cadeira, encontrando Lily. Ela estava com um roupão entreaberto sobre a camisola azul, o pingente de cristal em forma de gota que ele dera a ela no Natal visível sobre o colo branco da garota. Tentando não dar atenção ao calor que de repente lhe subiu pela garganta, James deu um sorriso fraco, levantando-se.

- Você fez todos os relatórios do mês passado sozinha. Nada mais justo que eu compense agora.

Lily sorriu, sentando-se no sofá de frente para a lareira, fazendo com que o roupão caísse frouxamente do seu ombro esquerdo. James colocou as mãos no bolso do próprio roupão, enquanto balançava-se de leve na ponta dos pés para trás e para frente.

- Você vai para casa no feriado? – ela perguntou após alguns instantes de silêncio.

James observou as mãos dela cruzarem nervosamente em seu colo. Desde o dia de Hogsmeade, quando ela "aceitara sair" com ele, Lily estava agindo de uma maneira um tanto quanto estranha. Ele realmente adoraria entender como funcionava aquela cabecinha ruiva, mas isso estava definitivamente fora de seu alcance...

- A princípio, sim, eu vou. Mandei uma coruja para minha mãe, estou só esperando uma resposta dela para confirmar. – ele respondeu, acercando-se do sofá pouco antes de sentar-se ao lado dela – E você?

Lily ajeitou o roupão sobre o ombro ao perceber a proximidade dos dois, mas não o encarou. Em vez disso, seus olhos fixaram-se na janela, onde a lua já começava a se mostrar crescente de novo.

- Meus pais vão viajar pra conhecer a família do noivo da minha irmã. Embora eles queiram que eu vá, não acho que serei muito bem-vinda pelos Dursley e por Petunia... Então, eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

Ele sorriu. Lily já lhe dissera o suficiente para que ele entendesse o que ela estava sentindo naquele instante. Embora tentasse não demonstrar, ela se importava – e muito – com aquilo que sua irmã dizia e pensava.

Sem pensar muito sobre o que estava fazendo, ele passou o braço sobre os ombros dela, abraçando-a ao mesmo tempo em que a trazia mais para perto. Lily deixou-se ir sem lutar, apoiando a cabeça junto ao peito dele.

James sorriu, beijando de leve a têmpora dela, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava os cabelos ruivos de Lily. Ela fechou os olhos, os lábios curvando-se num tímido sorriso. Os dois ficaram assim por alguns instantes até o moreno decidir que essa era uma excelente oportunidade para tentar resolver as coisas com Lily de uma vez por todas.

Lily sentiu a cabeça dele, que estava encostada à sua, abaixar-se de leve. Nem por um instante ela suspeitou do que estivesse por vir; só o que queria era ficar ali, naquele abraço reconfortante, esquecer por alguns minutos sua pose de quem sabia exatamente o que fazer, esquecer por alguns instantes a máscara que tão bem usava diante do mundo.

Ela sentiu os lábios quentes dele sobre os dela e, sem refletir, entreabriu os próprios lábios, deixando que ele tomasse total controle da situação. James ajoelhou-se no sofá, sem deixar de beijá-la e sem tirar o braço dos ombros dela, sorrindo por dentro, confiante.

Ele só se separou dela quando já sentia seu ar faltar. Lily manteve-se de olhos fechados, ofegando de leve. James sorriu, acariciando o rosto da ruiva, mas, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela levantou-se, afastando-se dele.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, enquanto ele também se levantava do sofá.

- Afinal de contas... - ela suspirou, finalmente encontrando a própria voz, ao mesmo tempo em que desviava os olhos para baixo, tentando olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse ele - O que você quer de mim?

James suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Você sabe o que eu quero de você, Lils. A questão é, o que você quer de mim?

- Eu gostaria de saber. - ela murmurou - Não há pior sentimento que o de impotência, de fragilidade, James. E é exatamente dessa maneira que eu me sinto quando estou com você. Eu detesto a maneira como você consegue me deixar tão frágil... Eu detesto a pessoa que sou quando estou próxima a você e me detesto ainda mais quando estou longe porque então é como se não houvesse mais esperança ou forças, ou... Isso está me matando, James.

Ele tentou tocá-la, mas a ruiva repeliu-o quase imediatamente. Os dois encararam-se novamente e Lily surpreendeu-se ao perceber o olhar magoado na face dele. Mas, em seguida, ela deu as costas ao rapaz e subiu quase correndo as escadarias que levavam ao seu dormitório.

- Você está me deixando positivamente insana, Potter. - ela resmungou com a voz baixa, fechando a porta atrás de si e enxugando o rosto - Eu deveria ir agora mesmo para a Ala Hospitalar e pedir a Madame Pomfrey um passe para o St. Mungus.

Como ele podia mexer com ela daquela maneira? Como podia deixá-la quase sem sentidos daquela maneira só com um olhar magoado, só com aquele olhar e nem uma única palavra ou acusação ou pedido...

Ela sentiu um soluço escapar da garganta enquanto escorregava para o chão, encostando a cabeça na madeira da porta. Como as coisas tinham chegado naquele ponto? Como ele conseguira entrar na sua vida daquela maneira? Até pouco mais de seis meses antes, ela o desprezava. E agora...

A quem queria enganar? Já não se machucara o suficiente mentindo para si mesma? Era louca por ele há tanto tempo que nem se lembrava mais como toda aquela loucura começara.

E, no entanto, ela ainda não aceitaria capitular. O orgulho e o medo jamais deixariam que ela se libertasse daquele ciclo vicioso de promessas, sorrisos, provocações, brigas e palavras cruéis. Nunca seria capaz de se arriscar ao lado dele. E, como mais uma série de soluços, ela se deitou no chão, abraçando os joelhos.

Aos poucos, o cansaço a venceu e ela acabou adormecendo junto à porta, como um cão que espera o dono chegar. Mas a pessoa que ela realmente esperava nunca passaria por aquela porta para lhe dizer palavras gentis ou lhe fazer carinho ou lhe lançar um olhar amoroso por cima do ombro. Porque ela jamais permitiria que ele se aproximasse o bastante para isso.

Ao final das contas, o Chapéu Seletor estivera errado ao mandá-la para a Grifinória. Ela não tinha um pingo da tão aclamada coragem dos leões. Ela não era como eles. Ela não era como _ele_. Não era capaz de atravessar o medo da rejeição, de não dar certo... Não conseguia superar o medo de viver.


End file.
